


The Smartest of Kittenhoods

by rozequartz_blackdragon



Series: Curious cats and Magical paws [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Cats, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozequartz_blackdragon/pseuds/rozequartz_blackdragon
Summary: After being adopted by their suave Uncle Bustopher Jones: Tiny Mistoffelees and Victoria snuffle about their fancy new home.While Victoria takes well to being the delicate, gentle princess of the house. Mistoffelees on the other paw is developing his uncanny magical powers faster and faster, leading to some bizarre occurrences. Magical Kittens aren't so easily hidden from the world.And The Magical Mister Mistoffelees unwittingly attracts the attention of a curious LION.Kitten capers ensue!
Relationships: Bustopher Jones is an Uncle, Mr. Mistoffelees & Rum Tum Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria, Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Curious cats and Magical paws [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638268
Comments: 57
Kudos: 133





	1. Raising kittens is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, The beloved Rum Tum Tugger will be turning up in chapter 2. He's not quite ready yet. The kittens are just settling in...

In Knightsbridge, just across from Hyde park in London; there is a fine town house with a big blue door together with a little golden cat flap in the left-hand corner.  
This... Was one of the many ‘Holiday homes’ of none other than The Saint James’s Street Cat himself. Sir Bustopher Jones.

The gentle cat owned several of houses, each one for a different occasion. There was one he liked to visit in summer just by the Thames, and also a small apartment in Covent garden which he liked to go to during the Christmas season and so on and so forth.

But for now, He was in his Knightsbridge residence. It was a quiet place and but a short patter to the park. Plus, his ‘housekeepers’ were in their golden years and unlikely to throw any raucous parties.  
Yes, Bustopher was certain that this particular house was the perfect place. The perfect place: 

For raising two kittens.

His little Niece and Nephew to be exact. One young Miss Victoria and a young Master Mistoffelees.

After the tragic death of their mother: Bustophers beloved young sister Marigold. Bustopher had sworn on his eternal soul that come hell or high water, he would raise these kittens as his own.  
On the morning the kittens first arrived, the ‘housekeepers’ had let out such a cry when they found them sleeping next to Bustopher in his basket. They’d only gone to bring him his morning kippers, when shock of all shocks, He’d had kittens!

The shouting woke the poor kittens and caused them to scatter under a nearby chaise longue. It took 15 minutes before they could be tempted out again with a small saucer of cream.  


As for them settling into their new home: They had to be kept in the children’s nursery for the next couple of days to stop them from running away.  


On the third day, the two of them were bestowed with their first human names: Sapphire and Quaxo. 

Bustopher sat regally on the chaise longue as the human lord and lady made a fuss of their new kittens. Chattering and examining the little cats closely. This practise was known as the ‘Familial naming ceremony’ where a cat is bestowed with a human name. Now and again, the kittens would look over at their uncle as if to ask “Is this alright? Are we safe?” and Bustopher would simply smile and nod.

“…You my dear, Will be: Sapphire”  
Sapphire was a perfect name for Victoria and her sapphire blue eyes. Not to mention the fact she was rare like a gem. Uncle Bustopher purred in approval as the little queen was held aloft by the lady of the house and named officially. 

Victoria cautiously swished her tiny tail in the air. While she liked her human name, she wasn’t too keen on being so high up.  
The lady set her down on the bed and Victoria toddled about the quilt. Next up was Mistoffelees. He too was lifted up into the air, this time by the lord of the house.

‘…And you little chappy, will be: Quaxo.’ 

Bustopher tilted his head. An odd name, perhaps it was foreign? But on the other hand, an unusual and exotic name suited the little Tuxedo kitten.

Mistoffelees was proving to be an extraordinary lad. He was bizarrely intelligent for a kit of his age, always taking his kitten toys apart and reassembling them to see how they worked; why it was on the first day of being in the nursery the little prodigy had figured out how to lock and unlock the door to where they were being kept. For a heart pounding moment Bustopher and the human couple had thought they’d lost him when they found out! But young Mistoffelees had simply found his way into the library to play with the tassels on the curtains.

Hmm, Yes. He supposed a unique name like Quaxo suited his unique nephew. Once again, he nodded in approval.

After the naming ceremony, the two of them were officially the young Lord and Lady of the house. 

The kittens tottered about on the bed on shaky paws to re-familiarise themselves with the ground after being waved around so much. Their tails bobbing. Bustopher purred loudly, puffing out his chest in pride. They were now officially part of the family.

Mistoffelees was then gifted a little black bow tie by the lady. He pawed curiously at his new accessory. Mm. It looked really tasty! but sadly he couldn’t manage to bend his head enough to chew on it. So instead he decided to just eye it up in the mirror. 

Why would they put this on him? He wondered…. humans were odd.

Victoria just across from him, sat elegantly on her lady Humans’ lap and gazed lovingly up into the creature’s face, gently purring as she was caressed. Her blue eyes twinkled. They’d only known each other a few days, but the kitten and lady had already formed a special bond. 

“Oh, Marigold…” Bustopher spoke softly. After the humans had gone downstairs to breakfast, he watched lovingly as the kittens explored the master bedroom. “If you’re watching over us now…. Don’t they look happy?” They have everything a little kitten could dream of here. In this perfect moment. In this perfect place... What could go wrong?

“I say, Uncle! Look at this!” 

“WAIT! DON’T OPEN THAT! THAT’S THE WINDOW LATCH! -”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP!! ”

“HOLD ON, I’M COMING!! D’OH WINKLES AND SHRIMPS!!!”


	2. An Aerial Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffeleeses powers are starting to act up... how will Victoria react?

There was a powerful winters full moon that night. And the clock had struck midnight precisely when Mistoffelees had awoken to find that he could fly.

Yes. That’s right. Fly.

He had gone to bed in his basket not three hours earlier, only to open his eyes to find himself floating just in front of the huge grandfather clock in the hallway.

The little Kitten blinked once or twice to check if he was still dreaming. But no. This was real. He rolled slowly in the air, going tail over ears as if he were underwater.

How extraordinary!

He wasn’t alarmed at all. In fact, he found the whole thing rather relaxing, natural even. He looked down at the staircase and the checkerboard marble floor far down beneath him and simply took this bizarre turn of events in his stride.

He wondered if he could control it.

Focusing towards the upper landing, he very slowly used his mind to propel his little body through the air. Ah ha. So, he was in control to some extent. Tumbling softly through the thin air, the magical kitten floated towards his destination. 

Mistoffelees broke into a small giggle. He must have looked hilarious just floating around in slow motion like that. He wondered what Uncle Bustopher and Victoria would say as he continued to float down the landing. He flailed his front and hind paws a little to try and make himself look more dignified, but it was no use. He’d just have to roll about like a little kitten-sardine caught in the tide.

As he got to the door of their room, he reached out his left paw when ‘presto’ it opened for him!

Wow. It was like he had an astral paw that could reach out and carry out his intentions for him, accomplishing the things that his physical paws could not. Another new power. The full moon was doing strange things to him tonight.

“Victoria… Victoria….” Mistoffelees called softly, front-rolling through the door towards his sleeping sister. He did look silly, (but still very cute)

Victoria, who was in a deep sleep on her favourite blue cushion simply twitched her ears. “Sister, wake up…”

Fluttering her little blue eyes, Victoria stretched gracefully before looking up and nearly falling flat on the floor.

She scrambled all four of her little legs to get back in to position on her cushion bed and gaped up at her brother in disbelief. Her mouth and eyes wide as the full moon.

Victoria who couldn’t speak communicated her shock via her eyes as she did all of her emotions. By now Mistoffelees and Victoria didn’t even need words to understand each other. 

“That’s right. I woke up like it! I don’t know how it happened…” Mistoffelees explained still twisting and turning.

Victoria rubbed at her eyes several times before nibbling her hind foot to check she wasn’t dreaming. She looked up again with the same expression as earlier. He was flying! He was really flying!  
She sat back and reached up to him eagerly with her tiny fluffy white paws. Mistoffelees took them and he lifted her up to join him in the air.

Togegether Mistoffelees and Victoria spun cartwheels in the moonlit room, casting two tumbling shadows on the floor. 

This was fantastic! What fun!

Still holding paws with his sister, Mistoffelees focused his mental energy to the little music box on the white bookshelf in the corner of the room. Could he….?

Yes. Once again, his astral paws travelled out to the edge of the room and lifted the lid of the small music box, a tiny dancing ballerina began to spin around inside of it and twinkling music began to chime.

“May I have this dance, sister?”

Victoria beamed.

Together in their tiny silvery bedroom, the kittens danced a moonlit waltz in the air.

They glided around the room to the sweet childlike melody from the music box; Mistoffelees leading the way, he spun Victoria round and round lifting his paw now and again for her to twirl beneath it. The brother and sister indeed made for a graceful duo. They danced over the whole room, drifting up and around the bed posts before swooping underneath the bed and out the other side again.

Victoria smiled and wondered if her brother had noticed it too. That somehow his tuxedo pattern had turned completely black. She had no idea why or how it changed, but neither could she fathom how he was flying; he just was. His new coat was sleek and shimmering almost like the night sky, there were even tiny little flecks of starlight all over him. He was like a different kitten except for his face and white paws. 

This could mean only one thing she thought. That her Mistoffelees was without question: A true magical cat. Just like out of the legends. Born once every thousand moons. He was a gift.  
She delicately placed a loving paw on his cheek.

She would have to protect him. Though young… Victoria knew from the story books that baddies would always be out to capture magical cats for their own wicked deeds. They would try and use his power for evil. Mistoffelees had a pure heart and needed to be kept safe. She would have to become his guardian.

She pulled him in close and hugged him.

“We should go and get Uncle, I suppose. I might be ill….”

Victoria shook her head.

“Hm? You don’t think we should tell him? But why?”

She looked thoughtful for a moment. She knew they could trust uncle Bustopher with anything. But still he was a grown up. Grownups couldn’t keep secrets as well as children. She pulled back a bit to look in to Mistoffeleeses face and put a finger to her lips.

“A secret? Hm… Well… alright.”

She smiled and again they cuddled. As they drifted past the window, Victoria could see out over her brothers’ shoulder. Hold on. Something was there.

Wait……….. WHAT?

“EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee !!!” Suddenly she let out a horrible screech and buried her nose in Mistoffelees shoulder. Victoria NEVER made a sound! and that’s what made her sudden cry all the more unnerving. It shattered the night and the innocent, sweet atmosphere of children at play crashed.

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT VICTORIA??” Mistofelees heart stopped at the sound. Victoria trembled, absolutely terrified by something! What on earth was the matter?

…But then he saw it too…

As they drifted round, he was now the one facing out of the window. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw it...

There. Just outside of the window. Gazing in at them with humungous gold eyes and a gaping jaw full of sharp teeth….

Was a lion.

Yes. A lion. It had a big golden mane and everything!

It glowered in at them with its eyes wide and pupils dilated. Its jaw dropped down low revealing all of its sharp terrible teeth…..

OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“WHAT IS IT? WHATS HAPPENING!?” Within seconds the door burst open and their uncle Bustopher Jones was at their side like a lightning bolt. Heckles raised and claws bearded. Ready to fight.

In the chaos of it all, Mistoffelees had snapped out of his levitation and had collapsed on to the ground below in a heap, Victoria on top of him. His coat had snapped back to normal too as soon as the magic stopped.

“A Lion! There’s a lion Uncle!” The siblings panicked and struggled to un-muddle themselves before darting behind their uncle for safety.

“A lion??” Bustopher repeated sceptically. He glanced behind him and then up at the window where the two of them had motioned.

Any normal cat would have scolded them for making a fuss and whipped them soundly to bed. But Bustopher being a former naval cat and ferociously protective of his Niece and Nephew; Marched on up to the windowsill and heaved his way up there.

He sniffed the area thoroughly and again scanned the outside for any signs of an intruder.

Hm. There was a slight hint of another cat. A Tom to be exact. Though it was a very young Tom, probably a good nine months older than Mistoffelees; Just barely out of kittenhood…. Perhaps it had been out for a walk and unknowingly wandered into Bustophers territory not knowing proper feline etiquette yet. But what was it doing up on the third story window of all places?

“Hmpf” Well…. No matter. If he saw it around again, he’d give it a good lesson in manners. He decided such a small issue was nothing to bother the kits with. He’d deal with the young mystery intruder himself should the occasion arise.

He sighed and loudly flopped on to the floor. “Fear not my dears, nothing is there. You were just having a bad dream”

“B-But Uncle, there really was a-…”

“Mistoffelees. There are NO lions in London. I can assure you.” Bustopher touched the petrified kitten’s nose with his own. “But Uncle! There really was a lion! We both saw it!” 

“Not another word. You’re lucky you two didn’t disturb the humans with all that racket. Come along. Downstairs both of you. If you’re really so excited, you can play in the parlour with the potatoes if you must. But the humans must sleep” 

Mistoffelees and Victoria protested with all their might but to no avail as Bustopher Jones ushered the two out of the bedroom and downstairs. Their magical playtime put to an abrupt end.

Outside the grand townhouse, an owl hooted in a nearby tree.

And a little lion with a black fur coat and a gold mane sat flabbergasted on the rooftop.

“Wow…..”


	3. A Little Lion!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curious Lion from the other night turns up on Mistoffeleeses doorstep! He's cute but everlasting cat.... WHY IS HE JUST STARING!?

Mistoffelees sat on his tiny rear in disbelief.

His heart pounding.

It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be. His uncle had promised him there weren’t any.

But there it was. Staring him right in the eye.

A LION.

Mistoffelees took shallow breaths as he stared back in to the two huge golden eyes before him. The terrible fangs, the gaping jaw, the huge mane……

It was a lion. No doubt about it.

A LION WAS OUTSIDE LOOKING IN THROUGH THE CAT FLAP.

The little lion sat on its behind on the doorstep, its paws holding up the door. 

The lion did nothing except breath raggedly and no matter what, it NEVER once broke eye contact with Mistoffelees. It seemed to be hypnotised by the little tuxedo kitten.

For five long minutes there was nothing but awkward eye contact and the lions breathing…. The lion stared and stared and stared…

Unable to take it anymore, Mistoffelees finally slammed shut the cat flap!

“...There’s a lion outside the door...” he breathed.

The kitten sat looking terrified in the massive hallway all alone. Totally bemused. What should he do? His uncle had gone out to one of his clubs and the humans had gone out too! There was his little sister Victoria who was upstairs napping but there was nothing she could do either….

Mistoffelees and his sister Victoria had first seen the ‘Lion’ three nights ago on the full moon. Mistoffelees had been practising flying when he caught sight of the creature gazing in through the window of their bedroom. He had cried out back then, his Uncle came running and consoled the poor little kitten that the ‘lion’ was only a dream. And back then Mistoffelees had convinced himself that maybe it was…

But once again today. Just a few hours after everyone had left, Mistoffelees had decided to go into the library to practise his flying when to his horror: THERE WAS THE LION!

Glowering in at the window just like last time! With that gobsmacked look on its face and its paws squished up close to the glass. 

Mistoffelees let out a scream and fell to the ground. When he looked up again, he saw the lion was gone. But then he realised….: It was heading around the front of house towards the cat door! 

Mistoffelees raced to the front door, praying that the little lion wasn’t doing what he thought he was doing...

But his worst fears were realised, and sure enough the cat flap began to rattle. The lion was trying to get in! OH NO! 

He skidded to a halt in front of the door and held it down valiantly with his paws. He couldn’t let the lion in at any cost! 

And there he had been sitting for the past 5 minutes. Trapped in an awkward battle with the lion trying to get in, and himself trying to keep it out.

Open. Stare... Shut. Open. Stare…. Shut. OPEN.STARE……. SHUT.

To his horror…The little door began to lift up once more.

Mistofelees trembled, his eyes wide like saucers. What was the little Lions game? The door lifted and lifted…. to once again reveal the gaping face of the lion! who stared in at him with a look of-…? With a look of-….?

……. What even was that look? Hunger? Horror? Amazement? Fear? Confusion? It could easily have been a mixture of all the above.

Wasting no time Mistofelees snapped the cat flap shut again. 

Why was it just staring at him!?!? 

Taking a deep breath into the pit of his stomach, Mistofelees pressed the door down with all his might. What should he do? What should he do? He’d be eaten at this rate! 

The rattling grew even more intense, the lion was desperate! This was madness! In his despair at the ongoing menace, Mistoffelees finally lost it and shouted loudly: 

“GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“NO.”

Wait. What. The lion spoke!?

It hadn’t said a word until then. In his shock, Mistoffelees lost the will to hold the door down. And with a thump he was stricken to the ground. 

The cat flap opened.

This time the lions big head with its big bulging eyes loomed right in through the rectangular opening. It then peered down quizzically at the trembling kit.

The lion blinked at him. And for the first time, it shifted its facial expression into what could be commonly recognised as a smile “You the magical cat? ain't ya?” 

Shell shocked… Mistofelees hesitated about whether to answer. Dreams made more sense than this!

The Lions grin was wide and toothy. It seemed to wiggle its eyebrows and there was a long awkward silence.

Now that its face was closer than ever. Mistoffelees contemplated the creature.

While he was 99.9% sure it was baby lion he was dealing with. It certainly was a WEIRD looking lion. Its eyes were wide and unblinking like a frog, giving the impression that it was always in shock. Its face had tiger stripes. Its coat was black, but its chest, paws and hind legs were dappled with leopard spots. It was like someone had put a black cat, a lion, a leopard, a tiger AND a frog inside of a mixing bowl and just moulded him together haphazardly. The longer Mistofelees looked, the stranger and stranger the ‘lion’ became…

Bored of waiting for a response, the Lion tutted and broke the ice once again: “My name is The Wum Tum Tugger. What’s youwa name?”


	4. Mistoffelees and The Lion

“W-W-Wum Tum Tugger?”

“No, No. WUM Tum Tugger” 

“Oh…” Perhaps the baby lion had trouble with the letter ‘r’ and was trying to say ‘RUM tum Tugger’. Mistoffelees had had trouble with that letter too. “Rum Tum Tugger?”

“That’s what I said. RUM-UH. TUM-UH. TUGGER” 

He wiggled his eyebrows cheekily.

Wait a second, he never had trouble with the letter ‘r’. He was trying to trick poor Mistoffelees!

“N-No. You said WUM Tum Tugger”

“NO. I said my name was William”

“What!?”

“William Waynthrope” 

“Huh? W-W-William?!”

“No wait. I am Jeremy”

“JEREMY!?” 

“Jeez, Kit… learn to say my name already. It’s not that hard. I’ll even spell it out for you: R-U-P-E-R-T. Rupert. Rupert Pigglebottom.”

The lion was grinning widely.

Mistoffelees shifted around uncomfortably at the frog faced lion intruder with no clear name. It was playing tricks on him, but whether it was out of malice or if this was just normal bantering amongst friends, he did not know…

He hadn’t been out to socialise very much at all. Only ever having spoken to a few of his Uncle Bustophers’ gentle cat friends when they came around for tea. He was a polite little tom but when it came to making friends his own age he was completely lost.

“I-I’m sorry…” He whimpered. Perhaps if he went quiet the creepy lion would just go away.

“Alright… mess my name up one more time and I’ll beat you up”

Mistoffeleeses eyes widened and he looked back up at the lion in horror. It sounded serious!

“I-I can’t”

“SAY IT”

He gulped. Was it The Rum Tum Tugger, William, Jeremy or Rupert!?

“Are you…” He sniffled “…. Rupert…. Piggle… bottom?” 

“That’s it! I’m beating you up!”

“NOOOOOO!” 

With that the tiny kitten bolted like a bullet fired from a gun. Scattering his little claws against the marble floor, he flew upstairs quick as you could say “Jack rabbit”

“Stop right there, coward!” The Rum Tum Tugger struggled through the cat door as he watched the little tuxedo scamper further and further away. 

Oop. His Maine was too big and fluffy. He wriggled in the cat flap.

“Damn it. I’m stuck.” He said. 

His face was smooshed and his paws hung inelegantly in mid-air. 

He wiggled and wiggled but as the seconds ticked by, he began to realise he was in a bit of a slightly embarrassing pickle…

Meanwhile a terrified Mistoffelees had made it to the top of the landing had dashed straight into the bedroom and gone skidding across the floor right into an upturned wash basket. (Victoria had knocked it over earlier trying to catch a fly)

He didn’t care if he looked ridiculous. He was being chased by lion!

“Victoria! Victoria!” He cried, tumbling out of the basket in a mass of linen sheets and socks. “There’s a lion downstairs! Its after me! We need to lock the doors!”

As he struggled desperately to be freed from the bedsheets that had captured him; his head finally popped out to see that the bedroom was in fact empty. Victoria wasn’t in there. 

“Oh no…” Mistoffelees murmured. 

“EEEEEEEEEEE!” Just then, there was a shriek from downstairs. His heart stopped. Victoria!

“VICTORIA! VICTORIA! HOLD ON! I’M COMING!”

Once more Mistoffelees took off down the hallway towards the staircase, a pair of undergarments caught on his back claw! He had to save his sister from the lion! He couldn’t let her be eaten! HE JUST COULDN’T!

Meanwhile at the bottom of the staircase, A wide-eyed Victoria was standing right on the tip of her toes. Her back was arched and her heart visibly pounding through her little fluffy chest.

There was a LION stuck in the cat flap!

“Heyya Beautiful, names Tugger. Mind lending me a paw, sweet cheeks?”

Tugger didn’t know this at the time. But his sweet talk was no use, as the silent Victoria was slightly deaf. 

She could lip read just fine though, and understood he was asking for a paw. Plus, he seemed to be calling her sweet and beautiful?

Tugger wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. 

Neither he nor she could tell how he pulled it off. But in spite of his embarrassing situation; he managed to come across as strangely charming.

Victoria gazed at the bizarre scene before her. The lion winked this time. Everlasting cat… how could someone in such a silly caper manage to look so… handsome?

She hesitated for a bit, but then as if hypnotised by the odd lion’s uncanny charisma…. She reached out with both her paws and gave him a firm tug. Yanking him on to the floor. He gave an “Ooof!”

“Ahhh-….” He shook himself out like a dog would and then turned to the young white queen “Thanks, baby”

Periwinkles! She thought. He was a WEIRD looking lion now that she saw him in full. In fact, she would go so far as to say he was actually a bit UGLY. What with all of his mismatched fur patterns, his unruly mane and bulging eyes. 

But there was something in the way that he moved… his confidence, his smile that made him undeniably magnetic. He was… captivating.

“Say….” Tugger sauntered towards her rhythmically.

Gracious, she thought. The little queen sat neatly and turned to the side to hide her blushing face. Why was he so hypnotic? 

“You’re a real cutie, I ain’t seen any pure white queens like you before…you look like a beautiful white marshmallow” He loomed in close to her flustered face with a mischievous smile. The Rum Tum Tugger loved the ladies. “You lookin’ kinda…. tasty”

Wrong choice of words.

“GET AWAY FROM VICTORIA!”

The two whirled round to see an irate Mistoffelees at the top of the staircase.

He stood like a tiny panther; all traces of the cowering, wimpy house cat gone. He now stood with his claws out and his chest heaving with anger. Threaten him, fine. But Threatening Victoria? No way in hell. He’d fight!

“AH! THERE YOU ARE! COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME COWARD!” Tugger got down on all fours and took up a defensive stance. Baring his teeth.  
Mistoffelees began to growl deeply.

Victoria staggered back in fear. Regarding both toms with dread. 

Just from the look in their eyes and the low growling emanating from their chests, she knew there was nothing she could do or say to stop what was about to happen.

Delicately she stole away to the library and hid beneath the desk. Her paws over her head. Her body trembling like a leaf.

The growling continued to grow louder and louder in the hallway. The Toms slowly advancing on one another. Mistoffelees stepping down the stairs, as Tugger stepped up. 

She’d witnessed some of the street cats fighting back at her old house when her mother was alive. They weren’t pretty. Not in the slightest. They were a merciless whirlwind of claws and fangs. Sometimes there’d even be flying teeth or snippets of ear lobe. Oh, dear gracious! Please everlasting cat… don’t let this happen!

“Oh, Uncle Bustopher. Please come home, now!” She prayed in her mind. Little tears forming at the edge of her innocent eyes. She could sense that her brother and the intruder were face to face now.  
Mistoffelees was tiny and a lot younger than Tugger, but he stood firm all the same. Any Tom would fight when his territory and family were being threatened. 

Mistoffelees may have been a weakling house cat. He was afraid even. But when he had seen the Rum Tum Tugger looming over Victoria like she was a sandwich, he’d switched in to fight mode.

Now, any normal Tom would have seen the difference in odds here and ran away. But Mistoffelees wasn’t a normal Tom kitten. He had an ace up his sleeve:  
Magic.

And in that second, as though some invisible starting gun had been fired; the two Toms flew at each other! Yowling and shrieking like demons from hell! 

Victoria began to cry. While she couldn’t hear the battle. She was connected to Mistoffelees on a psychic level. She could taste the blood. She could feel the sharpness of claws and the biting of fangs.  
Petrified. She desperately willed her Uncle and humans to come home in her mind. “Oh Uncle! Uncle! Help! HELP US! MISTOFFELEES IS FIGHTING! HE COULD BE KILLED! OH PLEASE, PLEASE!”

\---

...In the corner of 'Blimps'. A round gentle-cats ears pricked up...


	5. A silver saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear. Munkustrap is here!

At about half past 1 in the afternoon on a crisp winters’ day. A proud silver tabby cat was trotting purposefully along the streets of Knightsbridge. His eyes focused and his tail up high. He was a serious looking little one, you could be forgiven for thinking that he was going off to work in the office.

He had urgent business to attend to.

Namely: Finding his pesky little brother the Rum Tum Tugger.

“Where has that little puffball run off too?” He muttered between his fangs. His baby brother could be right up to his ears in all KINDS of trouble at that very moment! 

The young cat, who had barely just entered the equivalent of feline-teenage years; was named Munkustrap. And he was older brother to the mischievous Rum Tum Tugger.  
Though they were vastly different in both appearance and personality, any cat could tell by their scents alone that the two of them were kin.

Now Munkustrap could have just left Tugger up to his antics, of course. But their father had entrusted the little devil to him. And when Munkustrap was entrusted with something; He guarded it with his LIFE.

He growled deeply, continuing to scan the area for his naughty little brothers’ trail. 

Aha! There it was! The smell of a young Maine Coon-hybrid!

Munkustrap grumbled as he followed the scent up the pavement, muttering about the things he was going to do to Tugger when he got his paws on him. Finally, the trail turned a corner through an impressive iron gate and up a little stone pathway, finishing at a very fancy townhouse. 

“Oh cod….”

But this wasn’t just any townhouse. It was heavily scented by another cat!

“Oh Tugger. What were you THINKING!?” He slowly shook his head in disbelief. It was a universal law amongst felines that you NEVER wander uninvited on to another cats’ territory… unless of course you wanted a fight.

Not ONLY was this another cats ground. But it was the ground of a very BIG and very STRONG tom cat. One much older than them too…. No wait…. Munkustrap recognised this particular Tom cat. 

“OH, COD FISH! THIS SCENT…. IT’S SIR.BUSTOPHER JONES!” his jaw dropped, and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the realisation. 

Oh Tugger, of all the cats houses in all of the city; He just HAD to break into the house of one of London’s most important felines!

Shaking his head vigorously, Munkustrap snuffled the ground again. Praying it was some kind of mistake. But there was the smell again. The Rum Tum Tugger was in there alright, no doubt about it.  
“Oh Cod, Oh Cod, Oh Cod.…Tugger do you have no shame?”

Munkustrap could only pray that Sir. Bustopher Jones wasn’t at home. Beating Tugger to a pulp at that very second (Though if that were the case, Tugger deserved it)

Oh, what should he do? He HAD to bring Tugger back to the junkyard. But he wasn’t about to go breaking feline law to do it! His morale compass was wound too tight.

“Oh Tugger…WHY?!” He rolled on to his back and clawed at his face. 

Just then, whilst he was rolling about on his back in despair. He heard an immense CRASH come from the house.  
He whirled back on to his front, his ears twisted in the direction of the noise.

Even from that distance. Being a cat, he could see through the library window easily. There were two tiny tom cats brawling on top of the piano. And one of them was….

“TUGGER!” Munkustrap screeched in anger. There was no mistaking that golden puffball!

Doing battle with him was a TINY yet ferocious little tuxedo kitten. Munkustrap had to give it to the little one… he was doing well to hold up against a juggernaut like the Rum Tum Tugger at his age. He was almost matching him bat for bat.

(He was just glad that it wasn’t Bustopher Jones fighting, or Tugger would have been laying in bite-sized chunks on the floor.)

But why was there a kitten in Bustophers house…? Ah!

So the rumours had been true. That Bustopher had adopted his common-born niece and nephew.  
The news had spread all over town. It was an incredibly kind gesture! It was rare for cats to take in kits that weren’t their own, especially upper-class cats. But Bustopher had. One could only assume that he really loved his nephew and niece.

And there was the little nephew in question…….  
…. Being BEATEN UP BY THE RUM TUM TUGGER!!!!

“TUGGER! STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!”

That was the last straw. All hesitation out of the window, Munkustrap shot up the garden path and propelled himself through the cat flap as though he were the great Rumpus Cat himself! He had to save the day!


	6. A Grave Miscalculation

“Wow, magic cat! You’re doing great despite your size… If I'd have known you were tough as well as magical I'd have come over to play a lot sooner.” Tugger beamed, soldiering on as though nothing serious were taking place.

"P-Play?!" Mistoffelees gasped, narrowly missing a snap of Tuggers sharp jaws. Was this PLAYING?

They battered at each other, their paws moving like the wind “Hee Hee~ …. You’re so fast! It’s like you’ve got several paws hitting me at once! Awesome!”

Mistoffelees had his Astral paws to thank for landing all the extra hits. Without them he’d have been finished long ago.

“I-I Won’t loose!” 

The battle of the toms raged on. A helpless Victoria cowered in the doorway of the library, praying with all her heart that they’d just stop!

Tugger was having the best day of his life! But little Mistoffelees, even with his magic…was starting to get tired. 

His paw work was getting less and less nimble. The more he used his astral paws, the more his head started to swim. This was not good…

“You getting sleepy, magic cat? Aww… that’s a shame. And I was just getting warmed up.” And with one mighty swipe of his paws, Tugger knocked Mistoffelees on to his back. The kitten cried out and held himself where he had been struck.

Tugger was crazy! He hadn’t stopped smiling since the moment he got through the door! Was he really just playing? the sheltered Mistoffelees couldn’t tell by the way he swaggered happily up to him, like a Lion looking down on a wounded gazelle….

Victoria managed a frightened “Mew” as Tugger closed in on Mistoffelees.

“Okay twinkle-tail here comes the final blow…” Tugger grinned and raised both of his paws high. ((Please note: While this looked bad, Tugger was actually preparing to tickle Mistoffelees. Not do any grievous harm. But Mistoffelees didn’t know this at the time))

“I-I’m not done yet… I’ve still got….. one more trick…..”

Mistoffelees wriggled his little claws and tiny sparks of light began to crackle. He had only just gained this ability the other day when playing with the lamp in the library, he could create mini lightning bolts. But he’d only used them a couple of times in practise. He was just going to give Tugger the littlest of jolts. And with that he’d run away, and the fight would be over…

“Oh? And what’s that? ”

“PRESTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“D’DAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“TUGGER! WHAT’S GOING ON HERE!?”  
As Munkustrap shot through the cat flap and skidded across the floor, the entirety of the hallway was bleached in a powerful white light! And a massive thunderbolt rattled the foundations of the building!  
“What th-…! AH! ” Munkustrap clenched his eyes shut as the intensity was so strong! 

When the tremor finally gave out, he cautiously opened his eyes again. He had to blink twice as he was sure he’d woken up in a dream. What he saw before him was unlike anything he could’ve imagined….

On the once pristine marble floor was a blackened and smouldering scorch mark, a small trembling tuxedo kitten with one paw held out, a dazed pure-white kitten…. and an unconscious Rum Tum Tugger…

Mistoffelees sat there with his eyes glazed over and his breath coming in short gasps. He’d unleashed so much energy that he’d nearly knocked himself out. For a young magician still getting to grips with his powers, he’d just made a grave miscalculation….

As he looked around, Munkustrap wasn’t sure what to do first....

“T-Tugger?” Finally, Munkustrap approached his little brother and held him up “h-hey… speak to me.” Victoria who had been watching also scuttled over in concern.

Mistoffelees eventually blinked himself back into the present moment and he shook his head vigorously. When at last he’d managed to process the scene before him, his innocent little world was rocked to the core.

“O-Oh no…” Mistoffelees put his paws to his mouth. 

He’d done something BAD! He’d made a mistake! A huge mistake! He should never have used a spell he hadn’t practised properly! He’d only meant to give The Rum Tum Tugger a little shock, he'd never meant for something like this to happen!

“Wh-What have you done to him?” Munkustrap asked in disbelief, and Mistoffelees winced.

“T-Tugger??” His big brother asked again loudly, shaking him.

But the Rum Tum Tugger didn’t reply. He just lay there still.

“I-Is he? I mean…. I-I…” Mistoffelees stammered as tears started to flow from the corners of his eyes, he wiped at them “I-I didn’t m-mean to!”

Neither Munkustrap nor Victoria answered him as they both continued to look Tugger over. Their eyes were aghast. How could one small black Kitten do something so…. So deadly?

Mistoffelees got to his feet and pattered over to them one paw at a time. 

“R-Rum Tum Tugger….?” He called into the sleeping face of the once sunny and bouncy creature that had been bounding around so joyfully earlier. He couldn’t believe it… he just couldn’t… “P-Please Tugger…. I’m sorry… It was an accident… I-I didn’t mean to…”

Again, there was no reply.

“Tugger? TUGGERR????????” Munkustrap screamed and clutched Tugger close.

Victoria’s little blue eyes stared into space as her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Her lovely brother couldn’t have done this…. Not her sweet, sensitive and gentle Mistoffelees…. No, No…. there was no way. It was a mistake….

Mistoffelees couldn’t hold back anymore. His delicate eyes burst into tears and he began to howl in despair.

What had he DONE?? As he cried, the tiny Mistoffelees swore he would NEVER use his magic ever again. He was A MONSTER CAT. He’d hurt poor Rum Tum Tugger. It was an accident of course, but he could NEVER be forgiven. He’d leave Victoria and Uncle Bustopher and go far far away and never come back ever again…

“R-RUM TUM TUGGER, I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY!” Mistoffelees howled uncontrollably and buried his face in the poor Lions mane. Munkustrap was crying too now, so was little Victoria.

Their distraught cries echoed throughout the hallway.

Mistoffelees shook and snuffled, his face a mess of tears as he looked down into Tuggers still smiling face; even in death he was cheerful.

Mistoffelees would never forgive himself for as long as he walked the earth for stealing the smile off of that funny, friendly face of his.

He closed his eyes and hiccupped.

And moving in softly; Mistoffelees leant forward and planted a tender kiss on the Rum Tum Tuggers smile.

He stayed there for a few seconds and then sat back. 

He took one last look at the poor little Lion, and then slowly got to his paws; making his way towards the door, his tail hung low with guilt. 

He would NEVER show his face around London again. A wicked magic cat like him belonged in a dark bottomless pit.

“……W-Wow…..”

At the sound of the croaky little voice, Mistoffelees whirled around and all three pairs of eyes shot open to look at Tugger at once.

“…So that’s how it feels to be struck by lightning…” And Tuggers cheeky golden eyes lit up.


	7. Bustopher is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Bustopher returns home. Kittens are in for a scolding...

“TUGGER YOU LITTLE SCOUNDREL! HOW DARE YOU!”

Rum Tum Tugger let out an odd juddering noise as Munkustrap batted his face about like paddleball. Of all the tricks Tugger had played on him, that one just now had been the wickedest. He had literally felt his heart stop.

Victoria was back on her little toes again, swishing her tiny tail and bouncing up and down in relief. As Munkustrap continued the beating, she snuffled at the brothers, overjoyed that they were safe and looked over to her brother to gage his reaction:

Naturally the little Magician was frozen to the spot. His eyes wide.

So much had happened within the last few minutes, Mistoffelees felt as though he’d lived an entire lifetime.  
“Tugger…...? Oh Tugger, Tugger!” He cried at last and ran to embrace his new friend. He wrapped his arms around him like a limpet and buried his face in his belly. Tugger laughed and laughed being accosted by both Munkustrap and Mistoffelees at once.

“R-Rum Tum Tugger I…. I’m really sorry! I thought I had killed you… I really thought that I’d killed you!” he began to cry all over again. Tugger swatted at him.

“Stop with that noise, you big baby! I’m fine! I’d even say that I’m…. buzzing” He wiggled his eyebrows and began to cackle at his own joke. (his whiskers were indeed still smoking a little)

Unamused, Munkustrap cuffed the naughty Tugger around the ear.

But the Rum Tum Tuggers pesky laugh only made Mistoffelees hold onto him tighter. 

Rum Tum Tugger, despite being a trickster was without a doubt the sunniest, funniest, most lovely cat in all the world. And Mistoffelees decided that he adored the fool.

“OUCH! HEY!”

“He IS a baby Tugger, of course he’s crying. That stunt just now was REALLY not funny. And besides why are you here anyway? You know you’re not allowed to go on to other cats ground. ESPECIALLY very big and important cats like Sir. Bustopher Jones.”

“I don’t care. I’ll go wherever I want- OOOF!” now this bat to the head actually brought a tear to his eye.

“Why. Were. You. In. Here??”

“I-I just really wanted to see the magical cat do the magic again!” 

“Magical cat!? What magical….cat…?” …. Ah yes, of course. Tuggers trespassing aside; there was something far more pressing taking place here. Munkustrap turned to eye up the little Mistoffelees, who was still clinging to Tuggers belly. He was such a small, neat and tidy kitten… everything about him was ordinary and innocent. But… what Munkustrap had just witnessed was far from innocent. 

When he’d charged in earlier as the thunderbolt had hit, the first thing he had seen was that kittens’ paw held up in the direction of the strike. 

While extremely rare, Magical cats were not made-up beings. In fact, he himself knew of just ONE other magical cat, lurking right there in London. A dark, dusty, despicable ginger cat. One with deep sunk eyes and an ominous voice. A criminal cat who carried out unspeakable evil deeds with his powers. A cat simply known as the ‘Hidden Paw’ Whose real name Munkustrap would never speak aloud for fear of summoning the devilish beast.

…. Macavity.

Munkustrap regarded Mistoffelees carefully. Unsure of what to make of the tiny kitten. To him anything to do with ‘magic’ was bad news…

Little Victoria noticed Munkustraps deep gaze. And for the first time in her life; the gentle queen felt her claws begin to emerge. Her blue eyes turned to small daggers of ice. She always knew that this day was coming, that someone other than her would stumble across Mistoffeleeses secret. He’d seen it. He’d seen the magic. Worse yet, Rum Tum Tugger had seen it too.  
What should she do? Whatever Munkustrap was thinking, he had the WRONG idea about her brother. He glared at him the way her uncle would glare at a Pollicle, with suspicion and distrust.  
She really didn’t like Munkustraps narrow-eyed gaze. She didn’t like it at all. She took a step closer to him…

Just then:

“Mistoffelees! Victoria! Where-…Wh-…. WHAT THE CHICKENS!?”

The four kittens turned to the clatter at the doorway. It was Uncle Bustopher, he was home early! their eyes popped with astonishment.  
For a good moment, the Flabbergasted Bustopher stood there just taking in the sight before him. What was all this?? A great smoking black stain on the marble floor? His niece and nephew in disarray, A random silver tabby cat and a…. a LION CUB?? 

His heckles had gone up earlier sensing something was wrong at home; but he’d never imagined this.

“Wh-What is going on here? Explain at once!” He bellowed. The kittens all snapped to attention. Sitting neatly with their paws folded and heads high. Bustopher was angry.  
They shifted their eyes from side to side to see who was going to speak first. But everlasting cat knows how they were going to begin…

“Uh-…”

“Moreover. Who are you two?” Bustopher glared mightily at the brothers. He was scary when he was like this. Even the strait-laced Munkustrap shuddered at the harsh tone in his voice. 

“I…. I apologise to you, Sir! It was all my fault” For the first time in Tuggers life, he gawked as his brother fell to the floor and grovelled before the ex-navy cat. Munkustrap never lost his cool or begged for anything ever!

“M-My baby brother Tugger here, y-you see…. He has trouble with his nose and couldn’t smell that he was wandering on to you turf. He does it a lot and gets into all KINDS of trouble, and rightly so! I ran after him to stop him but before I knew it, he’d gone into your house. I’m so very sorry! We’ll leave at once!” Munkustrap said with his face pressed to the floor.

“What absolute twaddle.”

“I-It’s true Sir. Bustopher. I swear on my life.”

“I-I do have trouble with my nose Sir, honest!” Tugger joined in.

“Well then I suggest you take a handkerchief and blow it.” Bustopher huffed and shook his head indignantly. Children! “Trespassing on another cats ground is a serious crime, you know. And on top of that making a mess?!” He gestured towards the burn mark on the floor. “-… That’s beyond vile behaviour!” Tugger and Munkustrap frowned, their ears going flat at the brutal scolding.

“I say If you young’uns had been fully grown adults, I’d have given you a damn good thrashing! Instead I’ll just beat you both swiftly. Be grateful that I’m teaching you this lesson now, so you don’t have to learn it from a harsher set of paws later.” Puffing up, he approached them:

Tugger and Munkustrap gave frightened yelps and covered their heads in anticipation of their punishment. Bustopher raised his paw. Mistoffelees pricked up his ears, he couldn’t let this happen to his new friend Tugger! If anyone was at fault: It was him, Mistoffelees.

“Wait! Th-They’re friends, Uncle!” Munkustrap and Tugger observed him, surprised that he was defending them. Even Bustopher raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

“I-In fact I…. I saw Tugger coming up the pathway and was about to chase him away myself but… He was friendly so I decided to invite him in. I-I also invited ‘that one’ in too as he seemed lost...” 

“I’m Munkustrap.” Munkustrap mouthed

“Munkustrap. Yes. I invited Tugger and Munkustrap in to play. They’re not intruders.” 

“Mistoffelees…” Bustopher focused on his shy little nephew who looked down meekly at his paws. While Mistoffelees got up to his fair share of mischief, Bustopher knew one thing for certain; that Mistoffelees didn’t possess a lying heart. So, the poor Kitten had been lonely and invited some odd kittens in to play……

“I…. see. Well in future if you wish to invite playmates into the house, my boy. Make sure they’re not complete and utter strangers with faulty noses. Its not the done thing”

“Right you are, Uncle”

“Furthermore. What in blue blazes have you lot done to the FLOOR?” He cried out in disgust.

The kittens turned their heads in the direction of the black mark and shrunk their shoulders. Ah. That one was going to take a little more explaining.

“Well?” He pressed. The children looked at one another. “In that case: NO ONE is leaving this room until that monstrosity is cleaned up! The humans will go MAD when they see this! In fact, I’d go so far as to say they may even skin you alive and use you as rugs to cover it!”

Naturally Bustopher was exaggerating, but the Kittens gave a chorus of frightened mews none the less. 

All of them, except Mistoffelees. He’d sworn he’d never use his magic again, but he’d use it this one last time. He wasn’t going to let his new friends suffer any more than they had at his expense.  
He gave a sharp sideways glare towards the burn mark. Go… GO! He thought at it. And with just a blink of his eye, the stain vanished into tiny grey plumes of smoke that spiralled up, up and away towards the ceiling. Disappearing into thin air.

“It’s gone Uncle. It blew away.”

“Wh-Wh-Wh-…. WHAT?” Bustopher did a double take at where the burn mark had been, and his jaw dropped. How in the world had it just disappeared? It was just there! Fixed deeply into the marble flooring. 

Tugger shot a delighted, open-mouthed smile at Mistoffelees.

“I-It just blew away!?”

“It must have been the draft from the window that blew it away.” Mistoffelees continued calmly. He’d never once in his life told a lie, but now in this situation, the deception was coming to him so easily. Was it being born from his desire to look out for Rum Tum Tugger? 

He contemplated his dear old uncle who was at a loss for words and his heart sank a little. He hated doing this to him, and once more he made his second vow that day: That he would never again lie to his Uncle. He was only doing this to get the others off the hook.

“W-Well then…” Bustopher shifted forward and snuffled the ground where the mark had been. What an odd occurrence. Perhaps he’d been drinking too much and needed to go to bed. “Maybe it was just charcoal from the fireplace….?”

“Yes. That’s right. The human that’s always cleaning dropped the coal bucket earlier and didn’t tidy it up.” 

“W-Well, dash it all boy… why didn’t you say so sooner?!” 

“I forgot Uncle, I’m sorry.” 

All eyes were on the little Magician now, who continued to look down at his paws apologetically. Munkustrap was still regarding him with suspicion, he was CERTAIN now that Mistofelees was magical. There was no way that the stain had just blown away. Tugger on the other paw, was gazing with twinkling admiration of the fascinating kit. 

Bustopher shook his head disbelievingly from side to side. “Well then….” He turned his large back on the kittens and began to ascend the staircase. He lolloped up the steps one at a time in a state of confusion. He was drunk, he must have been, he was sure of it now. 

“If that’s all it was then I suppose all’s well that ends well…. Boy, I’m off to bed. I fear I am having a funny turn. Give your friends a saucer of milk or something and send them on their way before the humans get back. When I wake up from my nap, I want a word with you.” And once he reached the landing he disappeared off to his basket.

The kittens sat there still for a while. Bemused, yet relieved they were no longer going to be punished. At last, it was the eldest Munkustrap to break the silence: 

“So then….. ‘Mistoffelees’, was it?” The silver tabby got up and moved his whole body to face the little one. His tone was firm, and their eyes locked at once. 

Victoria bristled and bared her teeth in a silent hiss. Even the light-hearted Tugger blinked at his brothers’ sudden tone.

“…You’re a Magical Cat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello again, sorry for the wait:) I'd just like to say thank you to whoever is reading this little tale and thank you to all those who have left kudos and comments. Writing fan fics can get kind of lonely, but seeing and interacting with others is warming to the heart. So again thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of kittenhood))


	8. Theres something the Magical Kitten should know:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worldly Munkustrap has something important to tell the budding Magician; That he is not the only one of his kind...

“You could call me that. Yes.” 

Mistoffelees, though much younger than Munkustrap answered in a calm and mature fashion. Though his paws were trembling slightly. Munkustraps emerald gaze was intense.

The only other cat who knew of what he was, was his sister Victoria. She had warned him to keep his magic a secret. When he’d asked her to explain why she’d told him that Magical cats were often unfairly branded as evil. 

They were seen as witches’ familiars, messengers of the devil, dark spirits with mischievous and malicious intent.

Now he was face to face with Munkustrap. He was beginning to understand what Victoria had meant. He felt like a witch on trial.

“… How long have you been able to do things like…. well, that?” Munkustrap bobbed his head in the direction of where the thunderbolt had struck earlier.

“That lightning bolt earlier I only learnt how to conjure the other night. But not to that capacity. The ones I started with were no bigger than needles” 

“How strange... How very strange indeed” He muttered. 

Unable to stand the interrogation of her sweet brother anymore. Victoria invaded the space between the toms and caught Munkustrap in an icy glare. Her eyes speaking the words her mouth could not: “Stay away from my Brother.”

At first Munkustrap looked surprised at the cute kittens’ sudden venom. But after a second he just closed his eyes and broke into a smile. He chuckled softly. Oh, he knew that look alright. It was the same look that he gave to suspicious looking cats who came near his own beloved sibling. 

“Relax, My dear Young lady… I have no intention of harming your brother” he then petted her on the head with a surprisingly tender paw.

Victoria drew back in astonishment; his paw had almost felt as kind as Mistoffeleeses.

Turning back to tuxedo kitten, Munkustrap continued “I can tell you have a good heart little one. If you didn’t, Rum Tum Tugger there wouldn’t have been all over you”

As he stated this, they turned to see the Rum Tum Tugger in the corner manically chasing his tail. His eyes wide and jaw snapping. (He didn’t do boring conversations)

Ignoring the display of uh… joyfulness (?) Munkustrap cleared his throat. His eyes darkened “You see, you aren’t the ONLY magical cat we know of little one. There is one other cat that possesses magical powers such as yours: right here. In London. But by no means is he as innocent as you. In fact, in that sense he is your polar opposite…” 

The atmosphere in the hallway grew still at the mention of the ‘other’ magical cat. Everything went so quiet in that moment that the ticking of the grandfather clock seemed to get louder… and louder. The temperature also felt like it had dropped. 

Victoria and Mistoffelees shivered. Their heckles went up and they involuntarily looked around in fear. As if someone or something was hiding in there with them… waiting to pounce.  
The unsettling mood change even caused the innocent Rum Tum Tugger to stop chasing his tail and look up.

With the tip of his foot in his mouth he reclined his head to stare up at his brother with the most serious looking eyes Mistoffelees had ever seen. He could never have pictured such a scared face on a cat as sunny as the Rum Tum Tugger. In fact, the sight of his face shook him so much, Mistoffelees felt compelled to call out to him:  
“Don’t be scared, Tugger. It’s alright”

But Tugger ignored the soft call of Mistoffeleeses voice and instead addressed his older brother:

“Munkustrap. Please. Please don’t talk about him. Not here.”

Munkustrap only shook his head “I have to. What if ‘he’ finds out there is another Magical cat just like him and comes to seek him out; the kit needs to be warned Tugger. It’s only fair.”

At his reply, Tugger let out a low growl and darted over to Mistoffelees and Victoria. To their joint bewilderment he put a protective arm around them both. He looked so serious that it was almost like he was a different person.

Mistoffelees and Victoria looked too one another and held paws. They then glanced back up to Munkustrap, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“What do I need to be warned of? who is this cat?” The little magician asked boldly. Though deep down, a little voice seemed to be shouting up at him that he’d be better off not knowing. 

“I cannot speak his name out loud. But know this: He is a powerful, unearthly cat; he is referred to only as the ‘hidden paw’…” Even mentioning the alias caused Munkustrap to crouch down and look over his shoulder “…He uses his magic to commit the most impossible and… ghastly of crimes; too ghastly for the likes of you little ones to know about. He takes pleasure in wreaking havoc and tormenting others. Some even say he has no soul….”

“T-That’s horrible! If he’s doing such naughty things, then someone should stop him! He is a baddie!” Mistoffelees piped up.

“That’s no good…” The worried siblings now turned to look up at Tugger. His expression was grave, and he gave them both a firm squeeze. “No one is sure how he does it. But whenever anyone has gone to stop him, by the time they’ve reached him. The ‘Hidden Paw’ is simply not there. He just disappears like a ghost”

Munkustrap carried on the explanation “… they say in his base form his eyes are dark and sunken in; you’d probably mistake him for just a down and out old ginger tom. However, when he uses his magic you’ll know; his coat transforms into blazing orange and red flames, and he REEKS of ash and burning flesh...”

Mistoffelees shrunk back at that ungodly mental image, a cat made of flames…. That sounded absolutely petrifying. 

“Forgive me, I don’t want to scare you...” Munkustrap sat back a bit now in an attempt to ease up the ambience “… But you being of his… ‘kind’ he’ll more than likely find out about you one day; He may even try to tempt you to his side. But when and if he does, you’ll know him when you see him and you’ll know to run. Or in your case… perhaps you could even play him at his own game and simply vanish” 

Munkustrap ended his lesson on the dangers of the ‘hidden paw’ with an encouraging sentiment and a smile. But Mistoffelees was still curled down low with a look of dread. He trembled as he held the cowering Victoria. This was the most frightening thing his young ears had ever heard. 

“Oh, woops” The silver Tabby thought “I uh…. May have gone a bit far…”

Tugger furrowed his brow and gave his brother a sharp look. “Well done, Big brother. Now he’ll never sleep again” He mouthed angrily.

Munkustrap winced. Perhaps he should have kept it to a simple: "Don't trust old dusty ginger cats that stink of burning flesh and have scary voices."

“N-Naturally you’re perfectly safe here with Sir. Bustopher Jones though. Wh-Why of all cats if anyone could throw paws with the ‘Hidden paw’ it would be him! My oh My, has he told you about his adventures with Growl Tiger, yet? Cod fish. Your Uncle is one of my heroes! Ha ha!” Munkustrap laughed awkwardly. It was a weak ruse, though hearing that did make Mistoffelees look up. 

“I… Uncle Bustopher doesn’t know I have magic, yet. I haven’t told him…” The little tux confessed sheepishly. 

“What? Why not?” 

Mistoffelees shifted on his paws “Well… some topics aren’t as easy to address. Plus, he’s done so much for us. He literally dragged us out of the gutter when we were close to dying. He gave us food and a home and love. I don’t want to give him a heart attack by telling him I’m some kind of devil cat”

“I see, that makes sense. But I think you should tell him sooner rather than later little one. He may be scary, but he loves you deeply and I’ll bet my whiskers that he’ll still love you after you tell him the truth…”

Mistoffelees thought for a bit “…When you two go, do you promise not to tell anyone about my magic?”

Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger blinked at one another before offering the Little Magician the gentlest of nods.

“Of course, we won’t.”

“Bells… I found out about your magic NIGHTS ago kit and I ain’t told a soul”

“It’s true. When Tugger got back from his romp the other night, he never said a thing about seeing a ‘magical cat’ and that’s something for someone with a mouth as big as Tuggers to keep quiet”

Wow, for two complete strangers that he’d only just met… Mistoffelees felt deep in his bones that he could really trust the two of them. Maybe it was their honest eyes, the tone of their voices, the sturdiness of their mannerisms. Whatever it was, Mistoffelees felt he could have gone so far as to call them his own brothers. 

But while he looked up at them with innocent eyes filled with trust; Munkustraps pupils shifted subtly off to the corner. He thought to himself: "On second thoughts, It'd be wise if I told father about this little one..."

“Now then! On to more serious matters: How about that milk?” Tugger smacked his lips and turned to head into the kitchen as if nothing had ever happened. His hips swaying in anticipation. He’d never had high-quality rich cats milk before!

Munkustrap grabbed him by his tail though, causing Tugger to yelp and fall on his front.

“That milk will have to wait unfortunately. We needed to be home an hour ago and Tugger needs his beating…”

“Wait, WHAT? NO!”

As Tugger scattered his claws in protest; Munkustrap placed his tail in his mouth and began to drag the scrambling ball of fluff towards the door. It looked weird considering Tugger was so much more muscular than him.

“Oh, please wait… can’t you stay?” Mistoffelees called, following them as they reversed up to the cat flap and began to climb out. 

“Sowwee li’l one. We ‘ate as it ish. We’ be back z’hou...” Munkustrap gabbled, Tuggers fluffy tail still locked in his teeth. Everlasting cat, he had a really strong jaw.

“Wait no! I want to stay and play! I. WANT. TO. PLAY. Let me go! Let me go! MILK! MIIIILLLKKKKK!!!!” 

The Rum Tum Tugger made one last desperate attempt to get back into the house, flailing and scratching but it was of no use. Munkustrap was used to handling the little beast and with one firm yank he was pulled back into the outside world.

“Misto! Nooo!” 

“TUGGER!”

Little Mistoffelees leapt through the cat door to scamper after them. He didn’t know why, his body just moved by itself. He didn’t want Tugger to go away!

Mistoffelees panted as he urgently scurried to catch up, Munkustrap had longer legs and was swift.

Apart from Victoria, Mistoffelees had always been alone. Even at his old house the other Kittens never wanted to play with him as he was shy and awkward.

He had felt that since he was just a misfit that no one liked anyway, he would be fine living by himself forever. But meeting the Rum Tum Tugger had opened his eyes to the outside world.  
That fluffy golden-eyed cat had pulled him out of his nervous little shell and introduced him to energy, fun and laughter…; he was like the warm summer sun itself. He’d awoken something new in Mistoffelees: A part of him that wasn’t afraid, a part of him that wanted to talk and play for hours on end.

“Oh, please come back! H-how about tomorrow? W-We can play with the curtains! Or hide in the wash basket!”

“Misto! No! Don’t let him take me! HE'S SO BORING!” In his despair, Tugger reached both his paws out to Mistoffelees.

Making a magnificent leap, Mistoffelees reached out and caught Tuggers paws. And for a few sweet seconds they held tightly to one another as they were dragged up the path.

“Rum Tum Tugger! Don’t go! You’re my first ever friend!”

“You’re mine too Misto!”

Munkustrap obliviously continued to drag the two of them attached like that toward the gate. Alas, when they finally reached it, Mistoffelees had to let go and stay behind. He was forbidden to leave the garden. His Uncle and humans would go spare. He poked his head through the railings and watched mournfully as Tugger was dragged away.

“Goodbye Rum Tum Tugger” He waved, his eyes beginning to tear.

“Misto… I’ll be back! wait for me! Maybe I can even take you to the junkyard one day!”

“That would be lovely! When I’m bigger I’m sure I’ll be able to go with you…” Mistoffelees kneaded his little white paws against the cold steel of the gate. Oh! He hated being a baby! He so longed to go with Tugger. It was freezing cold outside, how were the brothers even going to survive out there in this weather?

Tugger and Mistoffelees waved right up until the last second when Tugger was dragged around the corner and out of sight.

Wiping away a fat teardrop, Mistoffelees straightened himself up and toddled back to his house.

“Come on, Victoria. We'll see them again, Let’s go back in.”

Daintily the kittens clambered back into the house where it was warmer. Their little gold door making a soft ‘click’ as it closed behind them. Locking them once again into their safe little world.

A cold midwinters day wind blew through the now empty front garden.

… in the branches of a nearby tree; a dusty ginger cats tail swung from side to side.


	9. A shape behind the glass

It had been five days since Rum Tum Tugger and his big brother Munkustrap had come to visit.

During that time, little Mistoffelees had remained glued to the library window, his tail swishing anxiously in wait of their return. It was only getting colder out there, and snow had blanketed all of London. He was very worried for the stray brothers.

Now and again Victoria would patter in and bring him a toy to play with, but he simply petted her head and continued his watch. 

Mistoffelees hadn’t any time to play. So much was going around his head: Was the Rum Tum Tugger really alright after being struck by his magical lightning? What if they’d forgotten their promise and had told another cat about his powers? And indeed, what of the malevolent ‘hidden paw’ Munkustrap had warned him about?

Oh no. What if they were out there somewhere freezing to death? Or worse what if the ‘hidden paw’ had killed them!?

Mistoffelees vigorously shook those thoughts from his head and continued to keep a look out for his friends. They’d be back. Surely, they would.

He was naturally a thoughtful kitten, so his humans saw no reason to be alarmed at his new habit of window watching. They began to decorate for a celebration they called ‘Christmas’ around him. The walls were decked with sharp foliage, the table clothes were switched to a deep red colour with gold trimmings, and a huge fir tree was placed in the hallway.

The Humans adorned the dead tree with what looked like an infinitely long twinkling cats’ tail, ribbons, coloured balls, and little figurines. It was all very elaborate.

When the tree had first gone up, Victoria was delighted and had immediately made a running leap for it! but was quickly captured and scolded by one of the humans.

With her tail dragging behind her, she dejectedly went over to Uncle Bustopher who sat watching from the stairs. He shook his head and placed a gentle paw on her. Apparently, such a fabulous scratch post as this was not for scratching but for looking at. Humans were strange.

In between overseeing the Christmas arrangements, Bustopher Jones would plod to the library to check on Mistoffelees. He poked his head through the door, sure enough the little kitten was in that exact same spot. He let out a deep sigh, his nephew looked ever so worried.

Whatever had happened the other day with those two strays had really shaken the poor boy. Bustopher knew that something more had gone on there; something a bit more serious than a harmless playtime between three young toms. He’d felt it in the air as soon as he’d gotten home. And that whole business of the disappearing scorch mark filled him with a deep sense of unease.

Something had happened, and he was going to find out what one way or another. He turned and left the library.

No sooner had he gone; Victoria popped her head around the door. She had a little bell in her mouth she’d stolen off of one of the golden Christmas bunnies on the mantlepiece. She began to nod her head and the bell made a little jingling noise. This would get her brothers attention.

“…Hello Victoria…”

She carried on jingling the bell.

"Victoria, please stop that awful noise.”

The jingling continued as she bobbed her head whilst sauntering up to him. Indeed, this was highly amusing.

“Victoria! Stop it!” 

She then hopped up on to the window beside him, continuing to jingle the bell right next to his ear. Mistoffelees slowly turned his head to glare at her.

The siblings faced off for a minute or two. Victoria blinking innocently as she continued to make the jingling noise, Mistoffelees scowled. Mistoffelees was ever so grumpy today she thought.

“… Victoria. You are being incredibly rude.”

Jingle. Jingle. Jingle.

“ENOUGH!”

Just then, in one shockingly unladylike move, Victoria daintily spat the bell into Mistoffeleeses face. The little bell pinged off of his forehead and rolled underneath one of the sofas. She smirked cheekily as Mistoffeleeses face contorted in shock.

“V-Victoria? Did you just-!?”

Sticking out her tiny pink tongue the little imp made a dash for the doorway, an angry Mistoffelees hot on her tail!

“VICTORIA! COME BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!”

If Victoria could’ve physically laughed in that moment, her laughter would have shaken the entire building. Her face was twisted into a tight grin as Mistoffelees chased her. Finally, she’d managed to liven him up a little!

She darted up the stairs and into their bedroom, evading him at every turn as she tumbled over their bed and out of the door to go back downstairs again. Mistoffelees yelling at her to come back all the while, of course she had no intention of doing that. 

“Victoria, I swear! When I get my paws on you!!”

At last, after running him around the house several times in circles; Victoria dove underneath the Christmas tree to hide beside the colourful boxes with a cheeky smile and her tail swishing. 

Mistoffelees came scrambling down the last two steps of the staircase, his face the picture of fury as he launched himself into all the boxes. He tackled the grinning Victoria and gave her a light slap on the leg as if he were scolding a baby “BAD!” 

She whacked him back, only this one was to the face. Mistoffelees clasped his cheek where he had been struck, his eyes went huge. Everlasting cat! Victoria’s had a mean right hook; in fact, it was almost harder than the Rum Tum Tuggers! And she was so DAINTY in comparison to him.

Mistoffelees took a second to ponder how to respond as Victoria continued to beam at him sweetly. He couldn’t start a brawl with his sister! he was gentle cat! But Heaviside layer above that bat had REALLY hurt….

Victoria then decided to bite him and that was that. The siblings began to scuffle. Knocking over the presents and shaking the ornaments off of the Christmas tree.

“Kittens...? KITTENS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?”

They looked up to see Uncle Bustopher glowering at them from the top of the stairs; Victoria still pinning Mistoffelees down with his left ear in her mouth whilst Mistoffelees had his paws smooshed into her face. They pulled apart at once and sat sweetly as if nothing had happened.

“I-I’m sorry Uncle. W-we were only playing…” Mistoffelees stuttered, Victoria nodding beside him.

“Mistoffelees. I’m flabbergasted. You are a GENTLE-CAT!” Bustopher began to make his way down the stairs “Fighting with ladies is beastly and thuglike. I dare say this is due to the influence of those peasant strays the other day. Their ways are not our ways, boy…”

“B-but Uncle, Victoria started it!” Victoria nodded again, this time more avidly. It wasn’t fair Mistoffelees took all the blame, she’d only wanted to liven him up.

“As for you Victoria, you are a young lady; Young ladies do not go around brawling like feral toms” He sat before them with his chest jutted out “… Now I don’t mind the odd bout of boxing, but there is a time and a place. And Christmas time is not that time, nor is the Christmas TREE that place.” The kittens lowered their heads.

Bustopher huffed his displeasure with them and using his nose he began to put the tree back to sorts. The kittens took note and started helping him.

“…. The human guests will be arriving any minute now. If they’d have seen you making a mess, they’d have locked you in the cellar for Christmas. And then you’d have to miss out on the turkey! And we can’t have that…. oh?”

He paused mid-scolding as there came a knock at the door. Within seconds one of the cleaning humans went to answer it. The old Lord and Lady also appeared in their fine clothes, they looked very happy.  
“I spoke to soon. They’re here.” With that the door opened and a whole family of humans came clamouring in. Waving and hollering cheerfully as they all embraced one another and exchanged colourful boxes. It was so loud! Whatever was going on??

Nervously, the kitten’s ears went flat and they huddled up beneath their Uncle Bustopher. He put a protective arm around them both.

“W-What’s going on Uncle? Why are they making so much noise??”

“They’re the Lord and Lady’s children and grandchildren.” Bustopher explained “They’ve come to stay for the week as guests...”

“Guests? Like the gentle-cats you invite over when the humans go out sometimes?”

“That’s right. Only these humans are family. During this time of year humans like to be close to their loved ones, eating turkey and exchanging objects in colourful boxes. I’m not sure why, personally I just like the turkey. And I suppose all of the boxes, paper and ribbons are rather nice too”

“…Being close to their loved ones, eating turkey…” Mistoffelees repeated silently.

He imagined himself scampering to the door to invite Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap inside for Christmas, just like the humans did. They’d have a wonderful time together. Maybe he would show them his favourite hiding place inside of the wash basket; then afterwards they could play with the potatoes in the parlour, or even climb the curtains! Then after eating lots and lots of turkey they’d all snuggle down to sleep by the fireplace, wrapped in ribbons and torn up paper. Oh, that sounded wonderful…

He gave a lonely sigh “I wish I could have Christmas guests too…”

Bustopher looked down tenderly on his little nephew. “When you’re older you shall. I promise you.”

“Look! A CAT!”

The feline family of three looked up toward the sudden cry of elation. Oh no…It was a small blonde child! 

Bustopher Jones stiffened and raised his back. While he had dealt with human-young many times in the past, this would be Mistoffelees and Victoria’s first time meeting a child!

He could feel the way they’d shrunk back in fear at the sight of the small human. If this was how they reacted just seeing it, how would they feel when it began its inevitable grabbing and shrieking?

“U-Uncle… W-what is it? I-I-Is it a human? Why is it so SMALL?” Mistoffelees murmured in fear slowly standing up on all fours; Victoria followed suit.

“EEEK! IT HAS KITTENS!” the child screeched even louder when it saw them.

OH NO! The short human ran at them with a wild look in its eyes, its arms outstretched!

“Now, Now Maisie! Gentle with them! GENTLE!” The human lady called.

“UNCLE, IT’S COMING FOR US!!!”

“Oh, Winkles and shrimps!! RUN CHILDREN! RUN!!!”

The small human then dived at them! the siblings screamed in terror and ran away as Uncle Bustopher valiantly stayed behind and offered himself up into the arms of the snotty beast.  
“Oh, but I wanted one of the kittens…”

The human was clumsy and held him in a very uncomfortable way, but Bustopher was patient with it. After all, it was better this way than the alternative of the kittens scratching it to pieces in terror.  
Meanwhile Victoria and Mistoffelees ran for their lives!

“The conservatory! They’ll never go in there! Its too cold!” Mistoffelees shouted.

They wasted no time, shooting through the house towards the little glass room filled with plants. It was indeed bitterly cold in there, and the windows were thick with frost; but it was better than being in the arms of that horrible gremlin. Checking behind them that they weren’t followed they took a moment to catch their breath.

“Th-That was petrifying” Mistoffelees panted. He looked about for a place to hide.

In the conservatory there were many plants of all different shapes and sizes, some in pots, some hanging from the ceiling. There was even small coffee table, two sofas, a chimenea in the far corner and a green watering can. The kittens cautiously nosed about for a safe hiding place. Preferably a warm one.

“How about underneath the pillows on the sofa?”

Victoria nodded.

As they clambered up on to the sofa to take shelter, there came an ominous tapping noise.

Was it the small human?? Victoria and Mistoffelees rotated their ears and looked around wildly.

The tapping continued, and they crouched down.

“Wh-Where’s it coming from?” Mistoffelees whispered, turning to face the frosty glass door that led outside. There was small dark shape out there…

Mistoffelees instantly arched his back and locked his eyes on to the strange shape. What on earth was that?? Who was out there?? His heart began to pound. What if it was the ‘hidden paw’?

His blood ran cold.

The shape carried on tapping, as if trying to crack a hole in the glass. 

Seeing her brother was frozen to the spot, Victoria got up and made to go and investigate by herself. But she was quickly halted by her brothers’ firm paw. He shook his head at her and sat her back down.

If it really was the ‘Hidden paw’ out there, there was no way he’d EVER allow Victoria to get hurt by him. He’d go first, and he’d keep the ‘Hidden paw’ busy long enough for her to run away…

Taking a deep breath, he hopped off of the sofa.

One paw at a time, Mistoffelees encroached upon the dark shape behind the glass, his heckles raised.

He took a soft white paw and wiped a hole in the condensation to see:

He gasped; it was:

“RUM TUM TUGGER!”


	10. Trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rum Tum Tugger is back! and he's brought friends?

Victoria sat up in surprise as her brothers look of caution turned to one of utter delight. She hopped off of the sofa, swishing her tail.

“Oh, Rum Tum Tugger, I KNEW you’d come back!” Mistoffelees beamed.

“Misto! Misto! Misto! MISTO!” Tugger sang happily, he was barely audible through the thick glass. With his paws still pressed against the door, he began bobbing from side to side in a dance of joy.

“Oh Tugger! You’re so silly!” Mistoffelees laughed. Behind Tugger, Munkustraps face also popped into view. “Hello Munkustrap!”

The silver Tabby blinked, seemingly lost in a world of his own, which was very different to the Munkustrap Mistoffelees had first met. It took a second for him to filter that Mistoffelees was waving at him and he gave the kitten a polite nod and a smile. Perhaps he was sleepy…

Mistoffelees smiled and waved but his smile slowly faded out; Over Munkustraps shoulder Mistoffelees spied two more cats! 

He angled his head a little to see over Tuggers dancing to get a better look at them.

They were two young queens, around Munkustraps age. One of them was a deep red-tabby while the other had a lighter more golden hue to her coat. 

The red queen stood protectively over the golden one who sat there just staring into space. Oh no… the gold queen seemed to be hurt!

Victoria went to peek over her brothers’ shoulder to look at the newcomers too. After only a second of watching them she whipped her head around to Mistoffelees; Her eyes signalling: “Somethings wrong. We need to help them!”

Mistoffelees nodded. Close siblings think alike.

Now that he noticed it; Tugger also had a slight look of urgency in his eyes: “Hey Misto! Let us in! Let us in!”

So they were in trouble.

“Stand back, Tugger!”

Victoria gestured to the Rum Tum Tugger to get back a bit and Mistoffelees then made a leap and grabbed a hold of the door handle. It was locked. For goodness sake… he’d have to use his powers again, though he’d been trying not to after the incident last time Tugger was round.

With a careful gaze, Mistoffelees quietly exercised his magic. Focusing his eyes inside of the miniscule locking mechanism; he painstakingly pressed down the little pins one by one. One final click and the door swung outward into the cold winters air.

“Oh Misto, I knew you’d help us! Hey, everyone, hurry! Get in!” Tugger called out. Munkustrap nodded, he and the red cat both stood either side of the golden queen and helped her to the door. They were like her knights; One in silver armour and the other in red. 

“Sorry! Pardon the intrusion, little one…” Munkustrap quietly called up to the little kit still dangling from the door handle. “Not to worry!” He replied.

Victoria greeted them at the door. She noticed that the four strays were very on edge: always looking around behind them and sniffling the air. Even worse: they were covered in cuts and scrapes for some reason!

Instead of just stopping by the door, they retreated as far back into the room as possible until they were hiding just behind the coffee table. Now wasn’t the time to be asking questions; Victoria hurriedly followed them back there and tried to lick their wounds for them.

At first the Red queen pulled back away from the white kitten, But Munkustrap quickly reassured her “It’s alright Bombalurina, they’re friends.”

“Bombalurina, is it?” Mistoffelees called over his shoulder, making them all shrink down suddenly. Rum Tum Tugger popped his head up:

“H-Hurry Misto, shut the door!”

Swinging the door back to a close, Mistoffelees locked it and hopped on to the ground. He heard a couple of relieved sighs as he did.

“I’m Mistoffelees. It’s a pleasure to meet you” 

Bombalurina looked at Munkustrap and raised an eyebrow, he shrugged back at her. Mistoffelees was awfully polite in comparison to the cats she usually hung around with.

Mistoffelees stopped in his paw tracks in reaction to the silence, He blushed slightly. Oh dear, had he said something odd?

“…. My name is Bombalurina, yes” at last the red queen did reply to him “… Tugger and Munk have told me so much about you…” 

Her voice had a slight edge to it, as did her stare. Unlike Mistoffelees and Victoria, this queen was a hardened street cat. She wasn’t unfriendly; But having to be constantly on the defence and treating others with suspicion was just the world she lived in. 

“Oh, R-Really? W-what have they said…?” suddenly Mistoffeleeses tummy went tense. Surely, they wouldn’t have told her about his magic! They promised they wouldn’t…

“…They said they’d bumped into the nephew of none other than the famous Bustopher Jones himself. And that you were very cute and polite; plus, you somehow managed to give Tugger over there a damn good beating, I hear?” 

“Meh! only a little, But I won’t let him off so easily next time…” Tugger grinned, bumbling over and giving Mistoffelees a rougher than it needed to be snuzzle. Mistoffelees suddenly sighted the bruises on Tugger and grabbed him:

“Tugger! You’re hurt!?” 

“W-Well then…” Munkustrap began, straightening himself out. He kept his shoulder protectively pressed against the golden queens. “…I suppose you’re wondering why we’ve all come tumbling in here in such a state-…” He was also fairly scuffed up.

“M-Munkustrap, you too? A-and her too! What happened!?”

“Shhh!” Surprisingly, Munkustrap put a finger to his lips and cast a quick glance at the door. That was it. Something VERY strange was going on...

Mistoffelees gazed intently up into Munkustraps eyes, a serious look on his young face: “Munkustrap… what’s going on?”

“Listen, Mistoffelees. I know this is all very strange. I will tell you everything. But for now, is it possible for us to go somewhere a bit less exposed? Afterwards I promise you can ask me all the questions you want"

Mistoffelees thought for a second “Follow me. I know a secret passageway and a room where the humans never go. It’s warm and you can stay there as long as you like...”

“Little one, we are forever in your debt…”

“Yippee! Sleepover at Misto’s!”

“Told you boys having rich kit friends to rely on is the best…”

“Hurry, this way…”

Getting up on his little legs, the tiny tuxedo kitten pattered to the doorway and looked around. Victoria, Munkustrap, Tugger, Bombalurina and the golden queen all in an organized line behind him. Mistoffelees snuffled the air for humans: “… It’s all clear. Let’s go!”

And with a flick of his mini tail; Mistoffelees began his super important covert Mission to deliver the wounded cats to safety.


	11. What happened to them?

Mistoffelees nosed open the door to a tiny bedroom coloured in blue and white: “Here we are: this is mine and Victoria’s room!”

“You have your own ROOM?! Cod… you two are a level above rich cats! What are you, royalty?” Bombalurina exclaimed as the group filed into the room. Once inside Mistoffelees shut the door and Victoria helped the injured golden queen up on to the bed.

“It used to be the lord and ladies’ children’s playroom, but they keep us in here now. Uncle Bustopher says most kittens don’t have their own rooms and that we should be grateful to the lord and lady for being so eccentric”

“Whatever you say, Kit…”

“Wow… look at all of the toys!” Tugger cried in delight, diving on top of a little plush mouse. The room was indeed a cat’s playroom now. There were many kitten toys strewn about, and an impressive scratch post in the corner that went up four levels! 

As the curious Rum Tum Tugger began examining every single item in the room; Mistoffelees scrambled up on to the bed to check on the others. The Golden queen was laying on top of a pillow with Bombalurina gently caressing her head; Munkustrap watched over them in concern. 

A second later, Victoria’s little tail appeared as she clambered backwards up the other side of the duvet dragging a big baby bottle full of water with her. The others had to admit: her uncanny backward-climbing ability was rather impressive. Once she was up, she gave herself a dainty little shake and brought the bottle to the queen.

“Thank you…” Bombalurina said, taking the bottle softly and holding it to her friends’ mouth. The queen had her eyes closed almost like she was sleeping. But Bombalurina gently persisted with her, and eventually she managed to take two sips of water.

“Is… she alright?” Mistoffelees inquired.

“’She’ is my sister, her name is Demeter. And she’s a very unique cat…” 

Bombalurina introduced her sister as if she were introducing him to a real-life princess; one who needed to be hidden and protected.

“She was born with stronger senses than your average cat, you see. She can see ten times better, hear ten times better… but those gifts come with the price. It takes a toll on her body, and she scares very easily. So, no sudden movements or noises around her, you hear? She’s got enough going on as it is…”

“Easy, Bombalurina.” Munkustrap cut her off and turned to face Mistoffelees “Forgive her, Little one. She’s deeply protective of Demeter… We all are.” Munkustraps cheeks reddened a little as he said this, and he glanced at the delicate Demeter.

“Th-That’s alright. I’m protective of my sister Victoria too, and she’s protective of me back. So, I completely understand…”

Munkustrap smiled and ruffled Mistoffeleeses cute little head. “Hm, you’re such a good and honest little kitten, aren’t you?”

“Hey Big brother.” The Rum Tum Tuggers narrow golden eyes loomed up over the end of the bed with what seemed to be a look of concealed jealousy. “Get off of Misto. I think you owe him an explanation for what’s been going down…”

“O-Oh yes, of course. Right…” Munkustrap quickly retracted his paw, surprised at the sudden tone change in his brothers voice. He sat back as Rum Tum Tugger marched his way up the duvet to sit on top of Mistoffelees, who gave a muffled meow from beneath him.

“Well, you see little one. We ran into some trouble down by Victoria grove. We were out hunting rats when-…”

“Oh, Misto! It was awful! WE WERE CHASED!” Rum Tum Tugger interrupted loudly. He looked straight down into the face of the tiny kitten beneath him in mock horror. 

“Oh Tugger! SHUT UP!”

“Well, we WERE!”

“Do you want me to tell him? or do you want to do it?”

“Chased?? By whom!?” Mistoffeleeses eyes widened. Was it the ‘Hidden paw’?!

“…- by a bunch of strange cats! We managed to lose them though Misto, we think they may have been-Mm! Mmf!” Tuggers mouth was then covered by Munkustraps paw.

Munkustrap let out an exhausted sigh and watched as Mistoffeleeses eyes began to fill with anxiety. The poor thing, he was so confused. But then again, who wouldn’t be?

“I’ll explain everything…” And so Munkustrap began to tell their story. As he did, Rum Tum Tugger began grooming the worried little Mistoffelees as if the kit were his very own baby brother…

The truth was: None of them had wanted to put upon the innocent siblings by charging into their home. But in the heat of the moment they had little to no choice. It was a matter of life or death:

Just an hour earlier; the four of them had been running frantically along a dusty back alley. They’d gone into the city to hunt some big juicy rats for winter. But the trouble was that during such desolate times, other strays were out hunting too; And the youngsters unfortunately ran into a particularly nasty gang of older strays. 

Naturally a huge fight ensued, and poor Demeter was very badly attacked. Working together to break her free from the older cats’ clutches; the other three had no choice but to flee the area. Munkustrap valiantly carrying Demeter away on his back. 

They were in deep trouble, not only were they less experienced than the gang, but they were also outnumbered by them.

As they tore down every passageway they could find; a furious discussion ensued about where they should hide. The cats they’d bumped into weren’t planning on letting them go: They planned on killing them! 

Finally, it was Bombalurina who had suggested they run and hide at their ‘rich house-kittens place’.

Tugger hissed angrily at her, saying that there was no way he’d risk leading these ‘bad guys’ to Misto’s’ house. Even the tactical Munkustrap agreed that they couldn’t do that to the poor kitten.

But the weak Demeter was starting to worsen, and the cold air was taking its toll on all of them. The chances of them getting back to the junkyard alive were getting lower and lower.

The sound of sharp, quick little claws was starting to gain on them, and malevolent hissing began to fill the air. Bombalurina raised an eyebrow: Did they have any better ideas? Or did they want to die here?  
The kittens house it was.

And so here they all were.  
At the end of his story, Munkustrap bowed deeply before the siblings who looked at each other in confusion. “We lost them a couple of blocks back. But those cats are probably still out looking for us, they’re the type to hold a grudge. Again, we’re so sorry for imposing upon you like this..."

Tiny Mistoffelees was horrified! even with the comforting embrace of Rum Tum Tugger surrounding him the story he’d just been told was awful! He knew it was dangerous out on the streets but goodness that was…-

“Wh-Why are you apologising, Munkustrap? If you’re ever in trouble, I want you to always come to us! No matter what, we’re your friends!” Mistoffelees proclaimed with a firm nod of his head. 

The Rum Tum Tugger smiled melancholically down on the gentle yet naïve kitten below him. Despite his demeanour he also felt guilty for running into Mistoffeleeses home. Misto was so very sweet, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to his cute, magical little friend ever...

“Mistoffelees, you’re so kind. Almost too kind for a world like this…” Munkustrap murmured. 

“Wait a second. I think I miscalculated something…” They all turned to Bombalurina, who was now cuddled up over her poor sister like a blanket.

“Sorry Kitten. You’re an angel for sheltering us like this, and I’m grateful… really and truly. But now my heartbeats back to normal, I’ve been thinking a lot clearer: What if one of your humans come up here and find four, dirty scab-ridden strays in their pristine house. They’ll call the animal catcher and have us thrown in cages quicker than you can say: Meow”

At that realisation Munkustrap and Tugger caught each other’s eyes. She was right. They’d completely forgot about the humans! They were out of one pot of boiling water and into another. There was no way they could stay for as long as they needed with humans crawling about.

“W-Well… they-… I…oh…” even Mistoffelees faltered in the face of that cold fact. He sighed and flattened himself against the bed lost in thought, Tugger petted him fondly. How ever was he going to keep his new friends safe from the very creatures who owned his house?

As they continued to ponder in silence; Victoria, who had been lip reading bits of the conversation had gone to fetch a small writing pad and a crayon. Once again, she clambered back up the bed with the items and began to write holding the crayon between both of her paws. The older kits watched her curiously.

When she had finished, she held it up: “Why don’t we ask Uncle Bustopher?”

Mistoffelees as well as the other four were all astounded: Uncle Bustopher? He’d be furious to find strays in his house, wouldn’t he?

Getting up from beneath Tugger Mistoffelees wandered over to his sister and wrote his response: “No way. Uncle will be angry with all of us”

Victoria read this and quickly began scribbling again: “No he won’t. He may be a grumpy old sea-cat sometimes. But he has a good heart. I know he will help if we explain and don’t lie to him”

Mistoffelees read the message twice over, she did have a point. With Bustopher the King cat of the house on their side not only would they be left alone in their own personal room, but they’d be getting free meals too. He looked back to his guests “She’s right you know, Uncle Bustopher could be our best bet…”

“Are you joking? That old man will skin us alive, won’t he?” Bombalurina cowered.

“He is scary. But he is very honourable. Plus, he has the power to make the humans obey his every command” Mistoffelees sat up and looked the others in the eye “Well then… What do you all think?”

“…Alright, then. If it helps…” Munkustrap answered.

“If Misto thinks it’s a good idea, Then I think it’s a good idea!” Tugger nodded.

“Ugh… I’ve got a really bad feeling about this. But whatever: In for a penny, in for a pound…” With one final sigh, Bombalurina buried her face pessimistically in her sisters’ fur.

“Alright then. Uncle Bustopher it is:” Mistoffelees puffed out his chest. Before he could hop down off of the bed though, Victoria caught him with her paw.

She had written something else: “I’ll tell him using this. You stay here with the others”

“Really? Well… if you’re sure?”

She nodded vigorously. She’d been sitting there idle all day and wanted nothing more than to be of assistance.

“Alright then, Victoria. He’ll listen to you for certain”

And with an encouraging smile from her brother Victoria jumped off of the bed and tottered out of the room with her crayon and little notebook between her teeth.

“While she’s doing that. I’ll go downstairs and bring you all up some food.” Mistoffelees said, also hopping down off the bed and heading towards the door.

“W-wait, Misto! Don’t go…” Tugger reached out to him with both paws.

Mistoffelees stopped and smiled back momentarily over his shoulder.

“You all get some rest, okay? I’ll be right back…” The tuxedo kitten then left the room. And the four strays were left alone…

There was a long silence in the room after their kind and sweet friends had left. Only the sound of Demeter’s heavy breathing and the little bedside clock could be heard. For a children’s’ room, the colours gave it a very chilly atmosphere. Eventually Tugger and Munkustrap both went to huddle with Bombalurina and Demeter in a big comforting bundle. 

While they may have been rough and tough street cats, they were still basically kittens themselves and truthfully: They were scared. Munkustrap kept his head poking out over all of them as he watched the door in wait of Mistoffelees and Victoria. 

They’d be safe here, wouldn’t they?  
…  
….

Downstairs in the conservatory. The door handle started rattling.


	12. For he will do as he do-doo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((if you'll pardon the pun in the chapter title))

It had been five minutes since Mistoffelees and Victoria had left.

On the bed Munkustrap and Bombalurina laid equally over the sleeping Demeter whilst little Rum Tum Tugger was huddled under his big brothers’ arm. He shifted anxiously. The nautical themed room was too cold and quiet, almost medical; Rum Tum Tugger didn’t like it in here at all. He wanted to be back home in his little den wrapped in his favourite blanket. Or he at least wanted for Misto to be there with him...

“…Are they ever coming back for us?”

“Shh… It’s alright Tugger. They’ll be back soon”

“…I miss Misto…”

“He won’t be long. Don’t worry…”

“Mmm…. Big brother,hold me closer…”

“There, There Tugger. There, there….” Munkustrap pulled Rum Tum Tugger closer to his chest and the little one nestled in.  
…  
“Mm! Big brother let me go, Enough!” Rum Tum Tugger frowned, wrestling his way out from under Munkustraps arm.

“But you just said you wanted me to hold you!”

“No way! I hate cuddles.” “Why you little-!” The naughty kitten then began to roll ears-over-tail towards the edge of the bed. Munkustrap scowled at him but didn’t move from the pile, he hissed silently: “Baby Rum Tum Tugger the first. Get your tail back up here NOW.” 

“Look at me! I’m a ball”

“Tugger, SHUSH.”

“But I’m bored!”

“For cod’s sake, Kit! Stop yowling! We’re supposed to be hiding!” Bombalurina was next up to chide the little devil, raising her head temporarily from her sisters’ shoulder. But naturally Rum Tum Tugger didn’t listen and kept on rolling right up towards the edge of the bed where he stopped just in time to sit back on his haunches. He looked thoughtful for a second.

“…I need to poop.” 

Bombalurinas face contorted in disgust and Munkustraps heart sank “Oh Tugger. Tell me you’re joking…”

“Nope. I need to poop. I can feel it.” 

“Gross!”

“Oh Tuggeeeeeerr…!” Munkustrap clawed at his brow in distress “I, Uh…. C-Can’t you hold it? Wait till Mistoffelees gets back. Fancy cats have litter boxes, perhaps he can show you where it is…”

“But when I want to poop, I want to poop right NOW, big brother!” Tugger grumbled, kneading his paws against the quilt. Munkustrap was right at the edge of his rope now. Oh, the trials and tribulations of having such a troublesome baby brother!

“Rum Tum Tugger, for once in your life: Please just wait.”

“I want to poop!”

“Well you can’t. Poop. On. The. Bed.”

“I want Misto!”

“He’ll be back.”

“I’m hungry!”

“He’s getting food.”

“I. need. to. POOP!”

“NO!"

“U-Uhh…” Just then, Demeter began to move beneath Bombalurina and Munkustrap.

Their eyes widened and they got up instantly. The golden queen groaned lightly as she stirred and slowly, very slowly… she began to open her cornflower-blue eyes. “Demeter! You’re awake!” Bombalurina cried forgetting her own rule of being quiet and diving down on her sister to embrace her.  
Munkustrap closed his eyes and let out a soft yowl of relief; he had to put his paw over his chest for fear his heart might fall out. For awhile there they’d been worried Demeter wouldn’t come around for hours…

“Oh, Demeter! Demeter! Are you alright? Talk to me…” Tears started to form in Bombalurinas eyes as she nestled into her sisters’ fur.

“W-Where are we…? B-Bombalurina…?” 

“It’s alright, Demeter. We’re somewhere safe, Everlasting… you gave us such a fright.”

“…Munkustrap?"  
“I’m right here.” He immediately put his paw over hers.

As Bombalurina began to softly cry, Munkustrap calmly explained the situation to the dazed Demeter. She weakly tried to get up but was quickly laid back down by both the red and silver tabbies.  
Still at the end of the bed, Rum Tum Tugger huffed and got to his feet:

“…I need to poop.” He muttered. And he silently hopped off of the bed…

“…- And so now we’re here. The kittens who helped us are so good, Demeter. When they come back, you’re going to love them…” Munkustrap finished. The gold queen looked up into his eyes tiredly, a smile playing at the edge of her lips. The serious Munkustrap was such a gentle cat to her.

“…I’m sure I will. By the way…. S-speaking of little kittens…” She looked around questioningly “W-Where is your little brother Rum Tum? Wasn’t he here with us earlier?”

“What the-!? Oh no…” Munkustraps eyes shot wide open and he began scanning the room. “Damn it…. The little rats’ GONE!!”

No sooner had those words left his mouth, a miniature black and white head peeked around the door. It was Mistoffelees with a trout:

“I’ish back! I gosh you a fish!” He tottered in proudly with the enormous trout and laid it out neatly on the floor for them. “… I-I don’t normally steal food, but I think they’ll forgive me for it just this once. They have SO much food down in the kitchen tonight, enough to feed a whole army! I hope you enjoy it…. Hm?” He looked around curiously “Where is Rum Tum Tugger?”

An awkward silence ensued. “Uh…” Was all Munkustrap could muster. Mistoffeleeses ears went flat. One didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what had happened:  
“…. Oh no…” he murmured.  
…  
The Rum Tum Tugger was gone.


	13. Cat-astrophe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Baby Rum Tum Tugger the first' is on the prowl and things are about to get messy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! so sorry for the wait :( Whew! Crazy times we're living through, huh? hope you're all doing alright in both body, mind and soul. Please feel free to talk if you're worried or lonely. I know I have been, but listening to CATS songs is a surprisingly good medicine I find :) Anyways:  
> WARNING: Dark subject matter hinted at briefly. Don't worry wont be going near it again though.
> 
> 1) This is a long one: So I'm splitting this chapter into 3 parts depending on the kittens whereabouts 2) Not to spoil it, but just a warning: For a small part in Mistoffeleeses section a slightly dark subject matter is hinted at to do with Demeter being attacked, but I dont go into detail. Please skip Misto section if it upsets you. 3) I can't stop making puns. Forgive me :'( 4) for some reason formatting on last section is acting weird and I cant edit it to look like the rest. Hopefully can fix it. Sorry:(

Victoria

In stark contrast to the drama taking place upstairs. Downstairs in the living room, a most pleasant Christmas scene was taking place: The adults sat idly on the sofas each with a cup of mulled wine, whilst the children played happily on the rug by the roaring fire. Amongst them was Bustopher; being worshipped like the glorious cat he was. He purred loudly as he had his belly rubbed.

“He’s like a great big pudding!” they grinned.

Bustopher Jones chuckled to himself “Please! Enough with all these compliments. You’re much too kind! Surely, you’re all jesting! I am but a humble cat”

One of them then handed him a chocolate which Bustopher hooked with one claw and ate happily.

“Oh! George! You’re not supposed to give cats chocolate!”

“But mother, he’s eaten it before!”

“It’s true Mary. He’s a strange boy is our Reginald. He has a stomach of steel…”

“I say…”

Bustopher nodded in agreement “Indeed” He said as he chomped “Us cats really shouldn’t be eating things like chocolate, but I’ve a unique stomach with an “eat all” policy. By all means: bring on the chocolate!” He patted his stomach proudly.

Suddenly:

“LOOK GRANDMOTHER! LOOK! I CAUGHT HER! I CAUGHT THE WHITE KITTEN!”

Bustopher rolled on to his front immediately, all traces of his relaxing evening gone in a flash!

To his horror his tiny niece was struggling desperately in the arms of the gremlin child; Terrified for her life, Victoria wriggled and wriggled with all her might, but it only made the child hold on to her tighter! 

“O-Oh darling! please be careful with her!” The lady of the house sat up in her armchair, her hands to her mouth. Victoria was such a delicate little lady and the way her grandchild held her was too harsh.

“She’s only a baby!”

“Oh Mother! she’s alright. Let her play with the kitten! It’s fine.” Retorted the lady’s fancy daughter, giving the petrified kitten a side eyed glance. Victoria’s little stomach was being crushed, but to them she was nothing more than a toy.

Tears began to form in Victoria eyes, the hands around her middle were hurting her terribly and she was now struggling to breath. As she kicked and scrambled with all her might, she looked down to the floor where her little notebook had fallen. Oh, bother! How would she get her Uncle’s help now?? 

“PUT HER DOWN! YOU’RE HURTING HER!” Bustopher shouted hurrying over as fast as he could. His voice was loud and clear in his own ears but to the humans it sounded like yowling. His cries meant nothing to them. He had to do something! If Victoria scratched the girl, things would only get worse and the fancy mother would punish her.

“See, darling? Even Reginald is asking you to put her down…”

Bustopher growled “That’s right! Put her down you big dangly beast! How dare you! Unhand her! You monster! You – you- …” Bustopher desperately began yowling insults at her; hoping that if he kicked up enough of a fuss the humans would pick up his and Victoria’s joint distress and get the child to let go.

By chance Victoria, looked down and saw her Uncle at the child’s feet just centimetres away from her notebook. Perhaps this could work out? She’d already thought to write the message. In desperation, she locked eyes with her uncle and tried to signal him to turn to his left where the small book lay.

At first Bustopher thought she was just struggling, but he soon raised an eyebrow when he realised that she was actually communicating to him. What….? Turn left?

He did so. And there just besides his paw, was the little notebook. Had Victoria brought this in? but why…? he flipped over the first page with his paw. To the human eye the page was simply covered in odd squiggles and tangles of colour, but what Bustopher saw made him gasp. It was cat language: He knew right away what it said:

“Uncle Bustopher, The Kittens from the other day have come back. They’ve brought friends but they’re in big trouble, they’re hiding, one of them is badly hurt. They’re upstairs in our room. Please, help them.”

Tugger

“Ahhh…. That’s better” Tugger smiled, scrapping his back paws; as he did, bits of soil from the plant pot flew on to the carpet. He then hopped down from the now ruined house plant and gave it a big smile “There you go plant. Hope you like your little gift!” And with a final wave, he swaggered out casually. Leaving a trail of little paw prints behind him.

“Now back up to see big brother…” He beamed, padding towards the staircase leading up to the third floor.

“…. On seconds thoughts. I should find Misto” and with the same smile as before, he did a complete 360 turn and headed towards the stairs that led down.

“No wait! I should be responsible, Big brother will be angry with me. I’d better go up” Again with the smile, He turned around to head up again.

“Actually, big brother is funny when he’s angry. Tee hee! I’m going to play!” and with that, the little pest bounded down the stairs toward where the humans were residing.

He arrived at the bottom of the staircase and turned to amble down the hallway, humming as he went. Naturally the kitten had no idea where he was going, he was just going there. His little tail bobbed as he sauntered. 

“Now let me see….” Consequently, little Rum Tum Tugger at last found himself peering around the corner of the kitchen door. What he saw in there took his breath away!

There was food everywhere! On the counter, on the table, on the stove…. There were plates of green and orange vegetables, plates of stuffing, plates of peas, plates of meats, plates of potatoes, an ENORMOUS turkey and a giant chocolate cake decorated with miniature trees and tiny reindeer.

“Wow….” He drooled. In all his life in the junkyard, he’d never seen anything like it. The biggest meal he’d ever seen had been that rat Munkustrap had caught last month that was about as big as a boot.  
My, oh my… House cats had it so good... He bet they never had to worry about the winter months and starvation. Without so much as batting an eyelid, he clambered up on to the table and began snuffling absolutely everything and nudging the various foods with his paw. “This one feels like a frog…. And these feel like roots…Hm…” He gave the carrots a curious lick “Bleurgh!”

Yuck! Carrots were gross he decided, and hurriedly he wiped his tongue on a nearby slice of ham. The ham was much yummier, and he consequently gobbled up two slices (he had already licked them after all…)

“Ooh! What have we here?” his eyes rested on the roast turkey.

Tugger beamed and walked over to it…

Mistoffelees

“H-he just left!?” 

Mistoffelees was at a loss for words, not to mention at a loss for what to do in a situation like this: Whatever would the humans do to Tugger if they found him just wandering around?! A big lion-like, stray kit with great big eyes and a strange attitude! Or worse what if he’d gone outside and the mean cats had caught him!?

“H-He didn’t just disappear… H-He said he…. He said….” Munkustrap couldn’t take much more of this. He should have just left the room without explaining the whole business and gotten his baby brother back…

“Rum Tum said he needed to do a doo” Bombalurina bluntly said.

Munkustrap fell off the edge of the bed. Demeter sat up and looked over the edge in concern. 

“I-I beg your pardon?” Mistoffelees tilted his innocent head in confusion.

Bombalurina placidly continued:

“He needed to “go””

“B-But he can’t just go! it’s dangerous!!”

“No, No. You’re not understanding me, child. He went to drop off a little ‘gift’”

“H-he brought a little gift? he shouldn’t have…”

Bombalurina pawed at her face, golly Just how naïve was this little kitten? Heaving a big sigh, she finally decided to forget the euphemisms and just be honest: “Look. Sweet child. He’s gone to take a -…”

“DUMPLINGS! What in the WORLD is going on in here!?”

Uncle Bustopher cussed politely as he stood in the doorway with a look of thunder on his face. For goodness sake could his evening get any more bizarre?! Huddled close beside him was a rather shaken looking Victoria (Bustopher had finally managed to rescue her)

“Uncle!”  
“Don’t fret, boy... Victoria told me what happened…” Bustopher stepped into the room calmly, as he did the cats on the bed sunk back a bit.  
Was he angry? Was he going to throw them out?  
With a dignified grunt, the old navy cat managed to haul himself up onto the bed beside them and padded over to the sisters. Bombalurina shrunk down against Demeter protectively.  
“It’s alright. Don’t panic, Victoria mentioned that you’d been injured… I just want to help.” Surprisingly, the untrusting Bombalurina actually got back a bit, such was Bustophers authoritative aura. Having been in the great war, Bustopher knew what he was doing when it came to first aid. Before he got too close to her however, Bombalurina threw in a quick warning:  
“She-She was attacked, sir. We saved her but she’s still shaken! So… please…”  
“…I see.” Hearing that, Bustopher softened his stance as he knelt down a respectable distance away from the young lady so as not to alarm her any further. Demeter looked at him though worried eyes and made herself small.  
“Hello there, my dear. Easy now… Are you alright for me to take a look at that paw?” He asked in a soothing voice, his tone completely different from when he had entered. Blinking once, Demeter cautiously held out her paw for Bustopher to take a look at.  
There was a long silence as Bustopher checked her pulse before placing his paw to her forehead.  
“Dearie me, your heart is thundering and you’re running a fever…” He was about to ask what had happened…. when to his dismay; the more he looked, the more sinister the poor girl’s wounds got…  
He noticed the vicious scratches on her legs and the bite marks on her tail and his face darkened, his stomach twisted. He didn’t like the look of these wounds at all. In fact: they were the markings of a monster….  
The discovery made him want Mistoffelees and Victoria out of the room.  
Just what ghastly business had happened out there? He cast a sideways glance at the two other strays, as if to seek an answer. Bombalurina had a mixture of worry and defensiveness on her face, she had no intention of speaking. Munkustrap; however, was now back up on the bed standing defensively on all fours. His eyes wide…  
He had seen that Bustopher had spotted the nature of Demeter’s wounding; and he’d stood up automatically, concerned that Bustopher might ask Demeter something that would make her relive the attack.  
Bustopher recognised the look in the youth’s eyes, the younger and older tom didn’t even need to exchange words. With a knowing “Hmpf”, Bustopher left the matter and placed Demeter’s paw back down before sitting to attention.  
“I’ll fetch something to bandage those wounds. For now, you need to rest, dear.”  
“We were chased, Sir” Munkustrap finally spoke “…By a gang of older strays down in Victoria grove. Th-they meant to kill us. We never wanted to risk coming here with them on our tails but w-…”  
“That doesn’t matter, boy. Better you all come here than get seriously hurt by a gang of mindless thugs. In fact, I’m glad you came here…”  
Munkustrap and Bombalurina both blinked in surprise. He wasn’t angry with them at all? Perhaps they really had misjudged the pompous looking old cat.  
“…Now then, I think we’d best talk outside. Mistoffelees, Victoria would you two kindly stay in here with this young lady?”  
“U-Um, A-Actually Uncle….” Mistoffelees stuttered “P-Please may I go to the litter box?” he blushed. He wasn’t used to having to ask that in front of other kittens. He didn’t really need to go, he just wanted to find Tugger before it was too late.  
“Right now?... Well alright. Actually, whilst you’re down there see if you can bring up some salt water and some bandages too, there’s a lad.”  
Aside from little Victoria who remained at Demeter’s side. The four cats pattered out into the hallway, Mistoffelees carrying on towards the staircase. Once his nephew was definitely out of ear shot Bustopher sat and faced the strays…  
“By all means. You three are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. In fact, I insist upon it. You’re not to leave until this whole nasty business has blown over. However-…”  
Bustopher gave the children a stern gaze “I need to know one thing: Who were these god-awful ruffians who were chasing after you? What did they look like?”  
Munkustrap and Bombalurina looked at one another fearfully. It wasn’t Bustopher that scared them, nor was it the thought of those stray cats. It wasn’t even the memory of what had nearly happened to their friend.  
No. Of all the things that had really scared them: It was the memory of the silhouette of the strange straggly cat that had ordered the attack on them from the shadows.  
His deep, reverberating voice…  
And his luminous green eyes…  
***  
It was dark outside now. Right at the back of the house, where no human had any reason to go and check on…  
The bottom of the glass conservatory door had been smashed. And freezing air whistled in through the cat sized crevice…  
A shadow moved down the hallway. Paws could be heard pattering. The shadow stopped. It lurked in the darkness as a tiny black and white kitten scampered past it obliviously... "Rum Tum Tugger?..... Rum Tum Tugger where are you??"


	14. The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious kitten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees finds the Rum Tum Tugger somewhere unexpected ...

Mistoffelees snuffled about for Tuggers scent… he had to find him before the humans did! Hold on a second…  
There were paw prints on the floor…   
That way!  
Following the trail, Mistoffelees found himself at the kitchen door.   
“Oh no, please no…” The little kitten murmured.   
Rum Tum Tugger in the kitchen!? What a disaster! The entire place would be upside down. Wasting no time Mistoffelees charged in to stop any ongoing havoc.  
Surprisingly everything looked fine, he hadn’t broken anything yet. Not like last time when he had smashed that priceless china vase during their brawl on the piano top (which poor Mistoffelees had subsequently taken the blame for…)  
“Tugger….? Tugger, where are you?” He called out nervously. It was eerily quiet.  
“Misto?... Misto! I’m over here!”  
The little kittens’ ears pricked up at the sound of Tuggers voice, he sounded like he was a million miles away, it appeared to be emanating from the table. He cautiously approached… “Tugger?”  
“Up here! I’m stuck!”   
Oh no! Of all places why on earth did Rum Tum Tugger have to go up on the table?? Even Uncle Bustopher wasn’t allowed up there. The humans would go insane! Oh dear… he supposed he had no choice; The little kitten made a great leap and managed to claw his way up on to the forbidden platform. He had to get Tugger down quickly before anyone saw them or they’d be seriously punished.  
“Tugger… Rum Tum Tugger! we’re not allowed up here...” Mistoffeleeses anxious whisper bordered on a hiss “They’ll cut off our tails…. Tugger!? ….. Tugger, please!”  
“I’m behind you!”  
Turning around gradually, little Mistoffelees completely froze to the spot when he saw the sight before him; his eyes widening in disbelief.  
There; peeking out the backside of the roast Turkey: Was the Rum Tum Tugger. Like some kind of strange new form of stuffing. He peered out casually as if he were merely inside a little house.  
Mistoffelees stared.  
Tugger waved and gave a cute smile.  
“Hi Misto…”  
…  
Mistoffelees was silent.  
Tugger casually wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.  
…  
“…. Misto?”  
“FOR GOODNESS SAKE TUGGER! HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE!?!?”  
“I wanted to see what was in here but then I got stuck…” Tugger explained placidly, as if it were perfectly normal to go climbing into cooked carcasses.  
“Tugger! D-do you even know what you’ve gotten yourself into!?”  
“A pickle?”  
“NO! A TURKEY! YOU’RE IN A ROAST TURKEY!!”  
“Oh… Well…Heh heh… This is awkward.” Tugger blushed a little.  
“I-I-I…. ” Mistoffelees shuffled closer to examine the conundrum before him. Inconceivable. The naughty kitten was stuck like a ship in a bottle. “…I don’t even know what to say…”  
“Tee hee! Ah well, Kit… what can I say, I like exploring-…” Rum Tum Tugger was about to make a naughty grown-up joke, but he stopped himself. He forgot that Mistoffelees was too innocent for junkyard humour. “…Never mind. Hey Misto. Can you help me out?”  
Blinking himself back into their current reality, Mistoffelees grabbed a hold of Tuggers paws with both his own and began to heave with all his might.  
“Nnnnnnng! H-Hold on, Tugger…”   
“Come on Misto…. You can do it!”  
“Nnnng! OH COD, Rum Tum Tugger! Why? Why do you do things like this??” Mistoffelees grimaced as he continued to use all of his strength.  
“Because I want to!” Tugger beamed.  
“Nnnng…..! DAH! It’s no use!” Mistoffelees let out a yowl of defeat and fell flat on his back, panting heavily. As he breathed in and out, he shook his head at their predicament. If he were bigger and stronger like either Uncle Bustopher or Munkustrap he’d have gotten Tugger out in one second.  
The Rum Tum Tugger hadn’t budged, and any second now the serving humans would be in to serve Christmas dinner. He couldn’t let them eat Rum Tum Tugger! … Oh, what was a little kitten to do…  
“Hey Misto… why don’t you just use your magic?”  
Mistoffelees looked back at Rum Tum Tugger. Oh no. No, he had sworn he’d never use his magic ever again. He’d used it earlier to unlock the door yes, but in such close proximity to his friend. No way… Never again.  
Visions of last time flashed through his mind: The blinding white light of thunder. The sound of the almighty crash. The stench of burning. The horrible sight of Rum Tum Tugger laying there unconscious…  
He clenched his paws. He’d been so careless with his powers back then, to the point he’d nearly taken a LIFE. He had to keep a lid on them. He couldn’t take them for granted and just start spell casting haphazardly. Afterall, carelessness was the slippery slope to becoming an evil magical cat…  
“N-No…. I-I’m never using magic on you again, Tugger. It’s too dangerous…” He got up and turned his back to him. He looked down at his folded paws as he began to scour his brain for any other ideas.  
“But why? You could have me out of here in seconds-”  
“Because I said NO!”   
Tugger recoiled at his friend’s sudden sharpness. He couldn’t see his face, but he could tell that the poor kit was worried. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why though…? but then he also remembered the ‘incident’…  
“…. Is it because of the ‘me getting struck by lightning’ the other day ‘thing’?”   
Mistoffelees raised his head ever so slightly. Ah…so, Tugger had been right on that guess.  
“Hey Misto… I-I have a habit of being a bit of a drama-kit. Or at least that’s what Munkustrap tells me. What I mean is… when I passed out, I was only playing. I didn’t get THAT badly hurt! Seriously, Misto… you don’t have to worry about me. I’m tough!” Rum Tum Tugger then gave a first-class dashing, debonair grin from his roast prison and Mistoffelees finally turned to look at him.  
How could he be so happy all the time...?  
“Rum Tum Tugger… W-what if I hurt you again?”  
“What? Do you need a thunder bolt to get me out of this Turkeys butt?”  
“NO! It’s just… Oh Tugger!” The comment did make Mistoffelees smile slightly. His little eyes looked down to the side as he tried to stifle a laugh; he was trying to have a serious conversation with him. “I… I don’t think you’d understand, Tugger…”  
“Yes, I would! I’m older than you and therefore: I’m wiser than you. Now talk to me…” Rum Tum Tugger propped his face up on his paws and raised an eyebrow in an attempt to look smart.  
“Wise enough to get stuck in a roast turkeys bottom?”  
“HEY! I was exploring. A baby like you wouldn’t understand. Now, Look… Misto. Come here, I wanna talk to you on a serious level. Come on, take big brother Tuggers paws….. come on, that’s it…” And shifting into his rarer state; Tuggers tone softened and he reached out his paws to the distressed little one before him. The gesture was so brotherly and so gentle that Mistoffelees found himself placing his paws in his without even thinking. Rum Tum Tuggers fingers then softly closed around Mistoffeleeses, as if they were giving them a comforting embrace. He really was like a different person in these rare moments of maturity:  
"Now. What are you so upset about, hm? What is it you think I wouldn’t understand?”  
Mistoffelees shifted.  
“I…. I nearly killed you Rum Tum Tugger.”  
“And I once nearly killed Munkustrap! by falling asleep on his head and nearly suffocating him…”  
“But that’s different! I electrocuted you! FRIED you! Knocked you out-!”  
“Oh you silly kitten! No, you never! I already told you: I was just messing around.”  
“Liar! I SAW it hit you!” Misto’s voice revved up and tears sprung into his eyes “Messing around or not. It doesn’t change the fact that I COULD have killed you with my magic! And I hate that! I really hate that Tugger!” He tried to wriggle away from him, but Tugger held him fast.  
“Well you didn’t! you didn’t kill me Misto. I’m right here in front of you, see? …. Oh dear…” Tuggers face fell as he watched Mistoffelees slowly lose control of his tears. They trickled over his cheeks, and he began hiccupping. The poor little kitten looked ever so pitiful and it made Tuggers chest hurt.   
“… I really scared you, didn’t I?  
“Mm hm!” Mistoffelees could only nod and hiccup as he tried not to sob. “I-I almost killed you. I-I almost killed a living thing… L-Like I’m some kind of baddie monster kitten…”  
“Ah cheese….” Tugger frowned. He knew he could be a really tricky pest at times (well sometimes anyway…. All the time.) but he never meant to upset anyone. Especially to the point of scaring someone for life. He should’ve been a bit more careful with Mistoffelees from the start. He was older than the little one and lot more worldly too, so he should have recognised that Misto was the type to be easily hurt. Sighing, Rum Tum Tugger began pulling Mistoffelees in closer:  
“Come here…” He mumbled.  
And he pulled the smaller tom into a warm embrace.  
Surprised at the unexpected affection, Mistoffelees blinked. Of course, Tugger had been snuzzling him, sitting over him and even grooming him from the second he’d gotten through the door that day; but somehow this sudden cuddle had caught him off guard. It felt different somehow, much less like playful contact between friends and more so like a real gesture of empathy. Almost as if he were communicating that he was here for him, and that everything was going to be alright. It felt warm.  
“Shh…” Tugger whispered, tenderly stroking the back of Misto’s head. He’d learnt this calm-down technique from his big brother. “There, there Misto… There, there…”  
“T-Tugger?”   
“I promise… I’m never going to frighten you like that ever again…” As he continued petting him, Tugger wore a complex expression. He’d never liked cuddling for longer than three seconds, it felt suffocating and claustrophobic. But somehow with Mistoffelees, the desire to baby him almost came naturally and he felt as though he could hold his friend for hours. He supposed this must be how Munkustrap had felt about him when he’d been born; apparently his serious-minded older brother had held baby Tugger for a whole night he’d liked him so much.  
“…You could never be a ‘Baddie Monster Kitten’ Misto. You’re a good kitten! Saying that… You’re almost too good actually! You should try to be a little bit more rebellious like me…”  
Mistoffelees briefly snuggled Tuggers mane, before pulling away to look into his eyes. He managed a tiny smile “Th-thank you Tugger…”  
“You’re welcome kit. You feel better?”  
“A- A little…”  
“See, told you that I was older and wiser- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!”  
“TUGGER!!!”  
Without warning, Tugger and Mistoffelees were ripped apart from each other by a rapid and unseen force! And Mistoffelees found himself falling flat on his face.  
Shell shocked, Mistoffelees scrambled to get up again. Only to find the Roast Turkey had gone! And Tugger along with it!  
“T-Tugger!? TUGGER!”  
“MISTO!”  
“RUM TUM TUGGER!” The little kitten ran up to the edge of table, a path had been carved through the other plates where the turkey had been dragged. Standing at the edge Mistoffelees looked down and started scanning the floor, his heart racing.  
“Th-The turkey…. Where is the turkey?” He breathed. It was gone. Completely gone. What on earth just happened?  
“Hee hee heee heeee!”   
A malevolent, high pitched giggle echoed from around the corner of the oven making Mistoffelees jump.  
Someone was behind there.   
It wasn’t Tugger, the voice was too shrill. Over his own heavy breathing, he could hear the muffled sound of a struggle taking place and sharp whispering voices.  
“W-WHO’S THERE!?” Mistoffelees shouted.  
At that moment, two unfamiliar faces popped out from the side of the oven; their appearance so abrupt and so disturbing it made little Mistoffelees gasp!  
They had orange and red tiger stripes, and shocking yellow eyes that were outlined by thick black circles; a bit like the heavy eyeliner that humans wore. They gave off the air of naughty fairy kittens from a story book.  
“Who took the turkey from the oven?” Asked the taller face in a creepy voice. Mistoffelees shuddered. It even sounded like a goblin!  
“Wh-Wh-What??” He replied.  
“…Was it Mungojerrie?” The voice asked again.  
“…Or Rumpleteazer?”


	15. Kit-napped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheeky pair of Tiger striped rogues have appeared! and they're here on 'questionable' business...

“Mungojerrie…. And Rumpleteazer….?”

“That’s right sunshine. Uh, Y-You ain’t never heard of us…?”

“N-N-No…” Mistoffelees replied. Should he have…?

“Oh?…. Uh, heh heh… Inside joke, mate. Forget I said anythin’!” and with that, the taller kit laughed awkwardly before quickly disappearing behind the oven. He appeared to be somewhat embarrassed.

“Ignore him. He’s a bit of a biscuit case” Said the shrill voiced kitten, continuing to pin Mistoffelees in place with her lizard-like eyes. As she did, the sound of struggling started up again and Mungojerries hushed hissing could be heard.

“’Ey! Quit strugglin’ puffball! Cod! you’re a handful!” 

“Nn! Nn! Noo! Back off!”

“Tugger!?” Mistoffelees cried “Wh-What are you doing to him?? Stop!”

He hurriedly pattered along the table to try and get a better look. But as he did, the shorter kitten who must have been ‘Rumpleteazer’ moved in front of him and stepped out from behind the oven; and for the second time that day Mistoffelees was completely awestruck…

She really was like a fairy kitten. She was around Tuggers age, so just a little older than himself. She looked like a tiny tigress princess with delightful orange stripes as her crown, and her impish smile her prized jewel. 

She sat elegantly in a way that almost reminded Mistoffelees of Victoria. Beneath her paw was a small sheet of paper.

“Easy now, little lamb…” She smiled holding up the sheet “…Nothin’ to see here. We’ve got a warrant for this one’s ‘arrest’” And with that vague statement she tossed the sheet of paper in his direction.

“A-A Warrant for his arrest!?” Mistoffelees repeated, looking down at the sheet. “B-but that’s absurd! He’s a kitten!”

“He’s a ‘wanted’ Kitten. Read it yourself, my dear…” Her voice had subtle tones of deception in it, and yet at the same time she sounded almost motherly.

These two were shady, No doubt about it. Mistoffelees took a second before cautiously hopping down to examine the sheet closer. Rumpleteazer watched patiently with an angelic smile on her face.

As he scanned over it, he soon realised it wasn’t an official warrant of any sort. In fact, it wasn’t even a ‘wanted’ poster. But just a rough description of four kittens; A silver tabby, A red tabby, A gold tabby and a Maine-coon hybrid! Apparently wanted for trespassing and theft.

“B-But this isn’t an arrest warrant! I-it’s more like a badly written shopping list!” Mistoffelees frowned “A-And Munkustrap and the others would never do any of those things! Who made this!?”

“Hey! now ‘that’ my dear is an official document given to us by our sponsor, containin’ details of our highly important and top-secret assignment. A baby house kitten like you wouldn’t understand it.”

“Your Sponsor?!” Mistoffelees shook his head at the mess before him. Even a baby like him knew this was complete and utter tosh! Not to mention a crime; Was some baddie cat really sending out Kittens to kidnap other Kittens!?

Wait a second. Trespassing and theft? Suddenly the penny dropped in Mistoffeleeses mind and the twin’s random appearance all made sense…

“Wait a second… are you two part of that gang who Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap and the others got into trouble with earlier!?”

“Hey, Hey, We’re not part of no gang. Me and my Brother run solo…” Rumpleteazer declared, holding her paws up “But congratulations! You made the right connection, though. And I can safely say that on this occasion, we have indeed been hired out by that particular ‘gang’ whom your little friends had the misfortune of runnin’ in to…” her eyes then shifted “That’s if you can even call them demons a ‘gang’ per se…”

“So, you with them! that’s why you’re here!” Mistoffelees got up on all fours and stood defensively. 

“YEEEESSSS! But only temporarily! Honestly…” Rumpleteazer clucked her tongue and shook her head. “And my oh my, May I just say your friends choose some GREAT cats to mess with…” 

Mistoffelees growled. These were proper baddies! he was about to go and shout for Uncle Bustopher when suddenly a loud “OUCH!” Was heard and a very dishevelled Rum Tum Tugger stumbled around the corner. He’d obviously been fighting. “M-Misto! Don’t trust these two! T-they’re a notorious couple of- D’AAAAH!!!”

Just then, a massive frying pan of all objects swung close by to his head! wielded by Mungojerrie. Naturally, Rum Tum Tugger scarpered, and he began running laps around the kitchen, viciously pursued by Mungojerrie and his pan. 

Mistoffelees and Rumpleteazer watched on with their jaws hanging open.

“Oi, ‘Teazer!” Mungojerrie shouted, going to swing for Tugger again “Where’s that thing you knock people out with?” 

“I-I believe your holdin’ it…” Rumpleteazer murmured. “M-Mungo, this wasn’t part of the plan…”

“No! No! Not this one! The other one! The fancier one!” By that point Rum Tum Tugger had jumped up on to the counter. But even up there Mungojerrie was still waving the pan at him. Mistoffelees could do nothing but watch on in horror. Was this really happening in his own home??

Tugger hissed at the frying pan. Damn it! If it weren’t for that ruddy great big weapon, he would’ve knocked Mungojerrie out by now!

“Oh! That one! Got’chya!” Rumpleteazer suddenly snapped her fingers in realisation and darted back behind the oven. 

“Hurry, ‘Teazer!”

Mistoffelees ran forward with his paws outstretched “L-Leave him alone! Stop this!!” he wailed, wrapping his arms around Mungojerries middle before he could climb up the counter to get to Tugger. He’d never dealt with such criminals before, so this was the only thing he could think of: “Please! The cats who ‘sponsored’ you are the real criminals! Rum Tum Tugger is innocent!” 

“MISTO! GET OUT OF HERE!!! THEY’RE DANGEROUS!” Tugger yelled from up above.

“Oh! Hello there, little mate!” Mungojerrie grinned at tiny Mistoffeleeses sudden embrace. Still mid-swing, he turned his body slightly and gave the smaller kitten a surprisingly affectionate pat “There, There now. Don’t cry little one. I’m not gonna murder him, I’m just knockin’ him out and puttin’ him in a sack...”

“BUT THAT’S STILL A CRIME! YOU’RE KIDNAPPING HIM!!” Mistoffelees howled, shaking Mungojerrie like a child begging not to be sent to bed “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!??”

“Why? Because we’re getting’ paid of course.” Mungojerrie grinned. Seeing the poor kit was hysterical, and being in actuality a very ‘kind-hearted’ soul, Mungojerrie sighed and placed the pan down beside him before lifting little Mistoffelees on to his hip.

“Now, Now… You pampered house pets may not understand it. But come wintertime, there’s literally no food out there for us strays. Nothin’. Absolutely sod all. So, we have to go to ‘work’ to earn our food, you get what I mean? Me and ‘Teazer are getting’ TWENTY RATS to bring this lot in!” he bounced Mistoffelees about like he was a one-week old.

“I-If its rats that you want, I’ll give you as many as you like! I’ll even get you some fish and some milk. Just don’t take Rum Tum Tugger. This is wrong!!” Mistoffelees begged.  
“Hey, Now. Why you so upset about ‘em? There’s no need for you to get involved in their mess. Why don’t you just go back up to bed, eh?” For a criminal kit, Mungojerrie was surprisingly kind as he petted Mistoffeleeses cheek.

Meanwhile, Rum Tum Tugger had started to slowly and silently creep down from the counter behind them. His eyes dangerously focused on Mungojerries turned head. “Hang on, Misto…” He thought “Just a little longer… I’ll get you away from that creep. I’ll whack him one while he’s not looking and then we can both get out of here…”

“I-It’s too late. I’m already involved with them now… Th-They’re my precious friends…” Mistoffelees snuffled in answer to Mungojerries earlier question. And the Rum Tum Tugger stopped.  
The words struck Tugger harder than Mungojerries pan had; and he found that he couldn’t move anymore as realisation and regret started to creep into his heart.

This entire situation was HIS fault.

Misto was right. It was too late now.

Damn it. If only they’d never have come here. If only they’d have just carried on running with Demeter and taken their chances. Perhaps by some miracle they would have made it to the junkyard alive? and sweet Mistoffelees and Victoria would have been enjoying a happy Christmas right now; instead of being caught up in the crossfire of their own god-awful mess…  
Rum Tum Tugger wanted to punch himself. He and the others had come tumbling into their safe little sanctuary and brought in all the filth of the world with them. And now there he was, suffering on his behalf…

“M-Mistoffelees, I…” He opened his mouth to call out to him, but it was quickly covered by a sweet-smelling rag “M-Mm?!”

“Bop.” Rumpleteazer smiled, clamping it over his muzzle. As the Chloroforms effect began to take hold, Tuggers eyes glazed over and the vision of Mistoffelees in front of him began to flicker. Oh no... this was bad! He couldn’t pass out and leave him alone! Not now! Not after all he’d done! Not with these hooligans! He made one last feeble attempt to brush the cloth away, but it was too late. His arms had already turned to spaghetti, and his vision has gone utterly black….

“M-Mis… to…” 

With those feeble words left hanging unheard in the air, Rumpleteazer held out the sack and caught the unconscious Rum Tum Tugger as he fell.

“Oi, Mungo, one down three to go…” She jeered. Mungojerrie turned around with Mistoffelees still in his arms. When the tux saw Tuggers body lying there in the sack his ears went flat and his heart stopped.

“RUM TUM TUGGER!!” He screamed, beginning to flail and thrash like a fish out of water. Mungojerrie had to struggle to keep him still. 

“Nn! N-Nice one, ‘Teazer. N-Now… Wh-What we gonna do about this one?” He asked, ducking away from the wild paws.

“Tugger! Tugger! Tugger! Tugger! TUGGEERRRR!!!” Mistoffelees yelled. He was frantic now! The twins looked around to see if anyone was coming, given all the noise he was making.

“Mm… I dunno. We can’t really have him kickin’ up a fuss. But then again if we take him with us, these Elite class cats will come lookin’ for him, won’t they?” this really was a predicament. Even someone as smart as Rumpleteazer was stumped as to how to deal with this. This was meant to be a ‘Get in, Get out’ job, and they hadn’t considered they’d be intercepted by another kitten…

“Hm… I do feel kind of bad for him” Mungojerrie frowned. But then his ears perked up “I know! why don’t we just bag him up and hold him for ransom? That way we can hand them four over to old Maca, grab that reward. And then get a few pretty pennies off of this lot’s family? Two birds with one stone?” 

Rumpleteazers face practically lit up with joy “Oh, Mungo! You do have some good ideas from time to time!”

“Eheh heh, well what can I say? They don’t call me ‘Biscuit case’ for nothin’?” and he winked.

“Nn! No! No! you can’t!” Mistoffelees cried. 

Rumpleteazer began to step forward with the little cloth. Mistoffelees was visibly starting to grow tired now; he was much too small to get free of Mungojerrie.

He had to act fast! He had to rescue Tugger before they were both taken! 

Taking deep breaths in the seconds he had left, he looked down at his paws. They twinkled faintly, could he-…?

“Night, Night, Baby. Sleep tight…”

“PREST-!!”

He was too late. He had raised his paw at the exact same time the cloth had gone over him. His magic fizzled out like a dying ember. And his arm fell limply by his side. 

Everything was over…

“Tuck him in next to the other one…”

***  
Upstairs in the kitten’s nursery, Victoria and Demeter had both curled up beside each other whilst waiting for Bustopher and the others return; and had fallen asleep in somewhat of a bundle.

Victoria sweetly snoozed into the chest of her pretty new friend. She liked Demeter, she was kind and soft and gentle. Plus, she smelt like wildflowers. She hoped and prayed that she’d stay and live with them, it was sad not having any other queens living there.

Unbeknownst to them the two queens had been sharing a joint dream; about a beautiful clear river filled with tiny fish. It was summers day in the dream world, and their fur was pleasantly warm beneath the suns glow as they splashed and frolicked in the cool waters.

It was such a beautiful, calming place…

When suddenly the little world blacked out! like someone had thrown a blanket over their heads. They looked up frightenedly at where the sun should have been and in its place was a huge red window.  
Their blood turned to ice. Something was wrong.

Through the window they saw six visions flash past in turn: One of fire, One of a burning building, a scorched rose, an ocean of running rats, red liquid dripping from a staircase… and then finally: Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger laying close together inside of a black sack, like two crescent moons.

Still… and unmoving… 

“AAAAAAH!!!”

In a flash they were instantly woken up and sitting up in the bedroom again. Their hearts pounding and their chests heaving. Utterly petrified…

“Wh-What was that?” Demeter murmured. Her body trembled terribly; she placed a paw to heart. This wasn’t her first time having such an odd, foretelling dream. To tell the truth she’d had such visions for as far back as she could remember. But never one so… so horrible!

Still catching her breath, she looked down at the littler one beside her. Victoria also had her paw over her tiny heart. Shaking she turned her head and looked up into Demeter’s face with terrified blue eyes.

“L-Little one? D-Did you see that too….?”

Victoria didn’t even need to answer. She knew. They both did.

“Demeter!” They turned to the door. It was Munkustrap. “H-hey…”

With a worried look in his eye, he quickly scuttled over and climbed up beside them. “Are you alright? You shouted…?” Bombalurina and Bustopher also appeared in the doorway with a look of concern.  
Demeter was still in shock and could only shake her head a little. Her mouth was too dry to speak. She held poor Victoria to her chest like she was her baby. “I-…u-uh…”

Munkustrap frowned. And without thinking he leant down and softly nuzzled at her neck “Demeter…”

Well, that did it.

“M-Munkustrap?”

“O-OH! OH EVER LASTING CAT! S-SORRY!” He pulled back at once and his face went bright red. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done! and in front of the others as well! “I-I don’t know what came over me all of a sudden! Y-You just looked so pale! I-I-…!”

“I say, lad….” Bustopher breathed, his eyes wide. “The gumption of youths, these days!”

“Ey! Not in front of the kid!” Bombalurina snickered.

Victoria of course, had no idea what was going on.

“I. am. SO SORRY! Demeter, I-!” Oh cod, he felt like dying. “I-I-I…”

“Munkustrap!” She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in close, making him go even redder!

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes!?”

“Munkustrap…” She breathed “This going to sound farfetched! But I just had a vision: It’s Rum Tum and the little black and white kitten! I think they’re in trouble! We have to go to them right now!”

“D-Demeter…”

Bombalurina and Bustopher looked at each other forebodingly. And Victoria shivered.


	16. War of the roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Macavitys orders the notorious Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have invaded the elite household of Mistoffelees and Victoria in the name of kit-napping the Jellicle kittens that hide within! Highly-skilled and highly-dangerous, the devious duo have already captured both Rum Tum Tugger and the little magician with ease. But how will they fare against Sir. Bustopher and the others?

“Great balls of fire!” Bustopher grumbled, plodding down the staircase with a tired look on his face, an anxious Bombalurina and Munkustrap trotting behind him. He’d ordered them to stay put, but the two of them were frantic to find baby Tugger, so given it was nearly the humans dinner time it was safe enough for them to come part of the way.

Good gracious, Christmas was getting weirder and weirder; he could only pray that there would be turkey by the end of it.

“Whatever is going on tonight?? Strays bumbling in, criminal gangs afoot, mystical young ladies making rather alarming predictions. Tch! Mind you… I-I’m sure the lads are alright; I’m just checking because I can.” He quickly added. Though to be honest, what Demeter had said had rustled him slightly. The boys had probably gotten distracted and were playing with the Christmas tree branches. In the worst-case scenario the humans had caught them.

He let out a heavy sigh “…. I say, once this is all over, I’m having a sherry.”

“Sir Bustopher, you drink the human-silly juice?” Munkustrap asked, a look of amazement in his eyes. 

“N’yes, of course…. Nothing wrong with the odd tipple now and then, what? The humans tend to leave a little in their glasses at the end of the evening and I help clean them up.”

“Wow! I want to drink human-silly juice, too!” Bombalurina chirped, following quickly at the old toms heels.

“My dear gal, you are much too young. You don’t want to go ruining yourself like that poor soul who haunts the grimy road of Tottenham court now, do you?”

“What ‘poor soul’ who haunts the grimy road of Tottenham court?”

“N-No one. Like I said: You’re much too young to know.” He hastily changed the subject as they reached the lower landing. He half expected to bump into Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees at any second, but with each step their hearts began to sink lower and lower.

Something wasn’t right.

Suddenly, Bustopher came to an abrupt halt, causing the little ones to bump into his sizeable back and fall over. Bombalurina was about to whine, but Munkustrap quickly silenced her with his paw so as not to offend Bustopher.

“Um…Sir?”

“…. Somethings in the air.” Bustopher growled, his shoulders squaring up.

Hearing this, Munkustrap also began to sniffle the air, Bombalurina too.

“Is something… burning?”

“Dumplings!” Bustopher hissed. No sooner had the realisation dawned upon them, from up ahead the hallway visibly began to fill up with wispy grey swirls. Smoke! “W-What in the world…!?”

“I-Is it a fire??”

“I-It’s coming from downstairs! I-I don’t like it!” Terrified, Bombalurina hid behind Bustopher, even Munkustrap took a couple of steps back. It was nothing like any ‘fire’ they’d ever seen before. It was as though someone was pouring milk into the air.

Bustopher growled, his ears going back as he stood protectively in front of the kittens. This was no ordinary smoke. If it were coming from a fire, they’d have heard the crackling of flames and the snapping of wood. And as for the scent, the smell of the smoke was…. Sweet?

Hold on. It couldn’t be…!

“…It’s a smoke screen!!”

“A-A smoke screen?” Bombalurina whimpered, burying her face in his right side “Whatever is that!?”

“I-It’s…” Bustopher couldn’t believe what was happening. This was the work of a criminal! This was a deliberate trap.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the hall at the top of the staircase… two tiny striped Bengal kittens wearing large goggles had just finished lighting two little bunches of black roses. The foliage sputtered and smouldered, billowing out thick grey plumes of smoke. They grinned wickedly as the sparks reflected in their eyes.

They’d obtained these particular plants a week ago, from a street seller down by the docklands. A black Cornish rex cat named Marjoram, who was an expert in all kinds of flora and herbs and their many uses. These particular blooms? Creating smoke screens and temporarily blinding other cats of their sense of smell.

Perfect for ‘smash and grab’ operations that involved breaking into enemy feline territory.

“Phew! These are stinky!” Mungojerrie swatted at the air around his nose before letting out a huge sneeze. “Achoo!..... Ugh! I-I think I’m allergic” he mumbled thickly.

No sooner had those words left him, his sister reached over and took the bouquet from him and set them alongside the others by the steps.

“We’ll leave ‘em here, then” She said, before taking a handkerchief and wiping his nose with it. “The smokes already coverin’ more ground than I thought it would, and we can’t have you sneezin’ and puffin’ for the last leg of this, now can we?”

Mungojerrie snuffed into the handkerchief “Ah….. Th-Thanks Teazer!” She smiled softly as she put the handkerchief away.

“There’ya go my lovely pickle of a brother~ Now, brace yerself. We’re about to move into the big boss’s territory and things are probably gonna get ugly. You ready for this?” She asked, holding up a small rolling pin.

“Ready!” Mungojerrie stated, lifting his frying pan. “I’ll defend ya’ with my life, ‘Teaze!”

“Likewise!” She nodded “Okay, Let’s do this!”

“Uuh… This stuff is like cotton fluff!” Bombalurina cried, swatting at the oncoming plumes as if her paws would cause them to dissipate. But it was of no use. Not only were the plumes blinding their line of vision, but they stank terribly too! Like someone had poured perfume directly up her nose.

Bustopher let out a deep growl. This was dangerous, he had to do something. He had to find the one setting this trap and defeat them, but with the kittens on his tail he was limited in what he could do.

“Kittens…” He began, the two of them looked up at him with big frightened eyes “Listen to me, I need you to-… AAAAAAARGH!!”

The strays yelped in fright. Out of nowhere, Bustopher felt a hideously sharp pain pierce through his right shoulder. Reaching up to touch it, he realised he’d been darted! 

“W-W-What in the world-!?” Damn it… these criminals meant business! As he clasped his fingers around the dart, a cold ebb like liquid silver began to spread out to the rest of his body. It was poison!!

“SIR BUSTOPHER!?” Munkustrap cried in terror, his eyes fixated on that vicious little dart.

But Bustopher didn’t reply. In one last bout of energy he managed to tear the dart out, before collapsing to the floor in a heap. The kittens took a petrified step backwards. This couldn’t be happening! 

“Sir Bustopher!? SIR BUSTOPHER! WAKE UP!” Bombalurina screamed, burying her face in him and pummelling him with her paws. Hoping with all hope that he’d just wake up again.

Munkustraps brain was short circuiting, the goliath who’d once stood beside them so strongly was now gone! They were alone! turning slowly to face the broken dart, his jaw opened and closed twice before he could finally speak:

“They’re here.” Was all he could say.

“H-Huh?” Bombalurina turned to him, her once neat face a mess of tears half buried in Bustophers black fur. She looked confused, but within seconds of meeting Munkustraps green gaze, she knew what he’d meant.

“H-How… How did they find us?. how? This can’t be happening we lost them! this was supposed to be an impenetrable fortress!” She shook her head frantically, as if trying to jolt her brain out of this bad dream. But alas, it was anything but.

Munkustrap was close to doing the same, deep down he was panicking too and looking down at his own paws he could see that they were trembling; but he had to be strong now. After Sir Bustopher he was the oldest, and therefore he was in charge. “W-We need to get back to the others a-…” 

“Heehee~ Look ‘Teaze, I got him!” a voice suddenly chirped. Interrupting Munkustraps line of thought and causing him to whirl round. Bombalurinas eyes shot open and she looked up too.

“I-It can’t be…” 

That voice.

The silver tabby took a step forward, his green eyes wide and his ears pinned ahead. He knew that voice… the cockney accent, the hearty tone of it. Behind him, Bombalurina got up shakily, she was going to go mad with rage if it was who she thought it was. 

Of all the cats in London to have come after them. … these two?? 

(Then again, they guessed that would explain how they got into an elite house so easily.)

Sure enough, from out of the opaque mass, two tiny figures bobbed into view with large goggles over their eyes. Whilst one of them was dragging a big sack, the other had a blowpipe between their fangs; the very one that had got Bustopher. Their hips swayed, and as they grew closer, the strays could see that they were grinning from ear to ear, and in that instant there was no mistaking it. These two were-

“MUNGOJERRIE AND RUMPLETEAZER!” Bombalurina roared digging her claws into the carpet. "YOU SLITHERING SNAKES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

“Heheh~ That’s us alright!” Mungojerrie chuckled, nodding his head slightly, probably winking, (however no one could see through those thick glass goggles) “Can ya’ tell which ones which?”

“Great cat damn it…” Munkustrap murmured under his breath, his eyes running over the twins ‘new look’. They’d changed a lot since the last time he'd spotted them out on their usual exploits. If it weren't for the fact he was so nervous, he'd have been really rather impressed “…Did the twins get upgrades or something?” 

"That doesn't answer my question!!" Bombalurina raged, stamping her paw "This isn't a joke! you two have crossed the line coming here! have you lost your minds?? I take it you're not just here to grab a vase..."

"A vase?" Mungojerries head practically twisted all the way around in mock confusion "Heh, why would we go to all this trouble for a Vase? Nah Nah.... we ain't here for no vase, my dear. We're simply here to pick you lot up.'"

“Pick us up?” Munkustrap took a step in front of Bombalurina. Cod! these twins were creepy and weird.

“Tha’s right my silvery sir! Not to worry though, yer fares been paid an’ everythin’. We’ve got ch’ya a first class, one-way ticket to see none other than the great Old Maca himself!” Mungojerrie said, practically wiggling his behind in a strange dance of joy. You would think he was inviting them to the cinema or something he looked so pleased.

“Well, you tell ‘Old Maca’ to take his face for a dump!” Bombalurina shouted, causing Munkustrap to stumble a little at her vulgarity “Has that creep lost his damn mind!? Why has he sent YOU guys?? I take it HE is the one you got those upgrades from!?” 

“Course! He gave us this lot ‘specially for this super secret mission!” Rumpleteazer wiggled her goggles flirtatiously. The red queen gave a deep visceral growl of indignation. The twins and their flippant antics were making her furious.

"D-Do you guys even understand the severity of what you're doing??" Munkustrap asked, though the twins were troublemakers, there was a certain naivety about them too, and watching them like this really did make him wonder.  
"Yeah, we know what we're doin'! Watch this!" and in answer to his question, Mungojerrie ripped the frying pan from his back and began to swing it this way and that "YAAAA! HIYAAA! TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT! TAKE THE OTHER!!!"

"Wow! Go Mungo!" Rumpleteazer clapped, ducking close to the floor to avoid the deadly swinging of the pan. As the weird siblings continued their.... display (?) Munkustrap and Bombalurina were utterly at a loss for words.

"Ch-Cheeses, Bombalurina they-... they've even got weapons now!" 

“I don’t give two TICKS if they’ve got weapons!” She snarled suddenly “I’m going to make these two eat the dirt off my back claws when I’m done with them! Hurting Mister Bustopher… threatening us… linking up with MACAVITY of all cats!? Oof! They’re gonna PAY for this!”

“Ey…” Rumpleteazer softly revoked from across the way “You brought this on yerselves, sister. You lot made the mistake of trespassin on Maca’s turf and then runnin’ off, now he wants you brought to justice. He’d be comin’ after ya’ with or without us, my lovely~” 

“But that wasn’t his turf!” Bombalurina began to march forward with a passion, Munkustrap had to hold onto her “…We were chasing RATS! And they ran on to his ground by mistake! This is an injustice! This is a kit-napping! You CAN’T DO THIS! Macavity is CRAZY! No... YOU'RE crazy!"

But the twins ignored her, with cheerful smiles they went about opening their little bag of tricks. And they turned the open sack and what was in it to face them, the strays instantly falling silent at what they saw!

Rum Tum Tugger and little Mistoffelees, curled up in the darkness together like helpless ragdolls, their eyes closed and their tiny chests barely moving. They were like babies asleep in the jaws of a crocodile!

Bombalurinas earlier bravado was quickly replaced with fear, and Munkustrap began to tremble with rage.

His brother. His baby brother! ... how could they?!

Mungojerrie grandly gestured into the bag “Peep! Peep! All aboard the Mungo-express! C’mon, the babes are already sleepin’ soundly in their cabins. Step right up! Step right up! or will you be needin’ some assistance in boarding today, sir?” he said lifting the blowpipe to his teeth once again.

“You CREEPS!!!HOW COULD YOU!?” Bombalurina screamed, breaking free of Munkustraps grasp to run at them.

“Bombalurina! NOOO!!!” He cried, reaching out a paw to stop her, but it was too late! Quick as blink, a dart was stuck in her chest and she staggered back.

“A-Aah!”

“BOMBALURINA!” He shouted, running forward just in time to catch her before she went down. Holding her close, she quivered in his arms as the poison began to set in, her eyes wide and glistening.

The twins high fived “AND it’s another one off to dream land!” 

“Y-You monsters…” Munkustrap had officially been pushed over the edge now. 

The twins chuckled as Munkustrap gently set Bombalurina down. Enough was enough. He had to put an end to this. He was the only one left now, he had to save everyone and stop the twins in their path. NOW.

“Let. Baby Tugger. Go.” He growled as he began to walk towards them. “…And the house kitten, too. I’m not just going to sit back and let you do as you please, give up now… before I hurt you”

“Sorry. No can do, Silver boy…” Mungojerrie shook his head casually, not even looking up as he reloaded the blowpipe. Rumpleteazer beside him wore her usual smile, but then her expression fell as she saw the tabby picking up speed. 

Crikey… his eyes were like daggers and his instinctual prey-drive was visibly morphing into overdrive as he stared them down.

“Uh…Uh-Mungo…?” she tapped her brothers shoulder. 

“I’m warning you.” Munkustrap growled.

“MUNGO.” Her tapping grew more desperate.

“NOPE. Warn me all ya’ like, but I’m - D’AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“MUNGO!!!!”

In a flash Munkustrap rushed him, throwing the striped tom to the ground with ease and sending the blowpipe going flying across the floor. While Mungojerrie may have been muscular, he was also careless, thus giving Munkustrap the edge in that split second.

“MUNGO! NO!!!” Rumpleteazer screamed in a despairing voice.

“OUCH! HEY!”

Yanking the ridiculous goggles off of his eyes, Munkustrap began to beat Mungojerrie mercilessly with his paws. Each and every whack filled with vengeance for every fur on Rum Tum Tuggers mane!

“OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OI! THAT HURTS!” Mungojerrie yowled, raising his arms to block the punches. Damn it! Munkustrap was tough! Petrifying even! As the onslaught continued Mungojerrie quickly came to the realisation that this silver tabby may actually be the undoing of all their plans!

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY BROTHER! YOU SCUM!!” Munkustrap then clamped his paws around the Bengal kits throat and began to press down. 

“U-Ugh…” This was bad. Really bad! Mungojerrie felt like he was going to pass out at this rate...

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Unable to take the torture of her twin any longer, Rumpleteazer threw herself on Munkustraps back, taking out her rolling pin and raising it up to strike down on his head.  
She had a strong grip, but the tabby who’d been brawling opponents twice as strong as her since he could toddle, took her attack like it was nothing. It was his policy to never hit queens, but in this case, it was either that or everyone getting dragged off to Macavity! And with one swipe he grabbed the rolling pin before it could hit him and threw her across the carpet.

“’TEAZER!!!” Mungojerries golden snake-like eyes widened in shock.

In that split second, it was like a trigger inside of him was switched, and his temperament went from that of an ‘easy-going’ tom kitten to an equally ferocious beast. No one laid a claw on his twin sister! NO ONE. 

Letting out an enraged war cry he violently slashed Munkustrap across the face and rolled on top of him, biting him in the jugular. It was a deadly move! but if Munkustrap wasn’t going to hold back then neither was he.

Howling out in pain, the silver tabby kicked Mungojerrie directly in the gut and once again scrambled on top of him, only this time the Bengal kitten wasn’t having it. He struck Munkustrap away before he could grab him, giving him enough time to take advantage of the space between them and gain an equal footing. 

Both toms now on their feet, they roared and flew at each other biting and scratching and clawing rabidly. Snippets of fur began flying and tiny spatters of blood hit the stairs as they carved their resentment into each other’s bodies.

Brother against brother, each tearing the other up in the name of their injured sibling.

“HOW DARE YOU HIT ‘TEAZER LIKE THAT!?! I’ll KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU!” Mungojerrie yelled.

“THAT WAS PAY BACK FOR BABY TUGGER, YOU DOOFUS!!” 

As they continued to tear at each other, a slightly dizzy Rumpleteazer opened her eyes to see she had landed near to the blowpipe. Blinking at the opportunity in disguise, she reached out to it with a trembling paw and placed it between her fangs. Her eyes then focused on Munkustraps neck. She had to hand it to him, He moved fast! Almost like lightning. But she was a good shot. She had to save her brother before this whole operation went out the window.

Taking a deep breath, she fired the dart.

“AARGH!” Munkustrap immediately crumpled to the ground as it hit.

Startled, Mungojerrie took a confused step backwards as the silver tabby suddenly crashed to the ground. Still breathing raggedly, he nudged the tabby with his paw, convinced that this was just a prank. But to his surprise… the once fearsome beast that had been scrambling against him so mightily earlier, was no more.

From the corner, Rumpleteazer took a deep breath and smoothed out the fur on her left flank.

“C-Crikey… I thought the whole thing was gonna go caput, just then. That Silvery-boy’s was no slouch, huh? ” She trembled as she sat up, Mungojerrie looked over to her. “I thought that big’un was gonna be the one to give us more trouble, g-good thing I- ACK!”

“’TEAZER!!!!”

Before she could say another word, she was snatched up into a crushing embrace. For a second, she could do nothing but blink slowly as her burly brother snuzzled into her.

“Uh… M-Mungo…?”

“Oh ‘Teaze!” Mungojerrie sniffed, burying his face in her “A-Are you okay? You ain’t hurt bad are ‘ya?”

The small Bengal queen was at a loss for words.

“W-what are ya’ talkin’ about…? I can take a hit! You know I can! Why you so upset all’a sudden you big baby?!”

“Because you’re my only sister, that’s why!” He blurted out, causing her ears to flatten at the sudden noise. “You’re more precious to me than diamonds, you are! No one’s allowed to hit ya’… NO ONE!”

“Oh you big soppy date…” she sighed, returning his hug. “C’mere…”

She’d been hit out at millions of times before, by both cats AND humans. People were constantly throwing pots and pans at them when they were out on their exploits; and ‘not getting hurt’ was an unrealistic expectation in their line of work.

But being each other’s only family, neither sibling could stand it when the other got hurt; Especially Mungojerrie. He doted on Rumpleteazer like she was his own beating heart. While she was smart, she was the smaller twin, not to mention a queen, which in the criminal underworld wasn’t the best thing to be. There had been a number of times when he’d nearly lost her or had to step in when things could have turned south for her. And no matter how many times those run ins happened, or how much she said she was used to it; he himself never got used to them.

“Mm… Mungo, let me go already!”

“Nope” He trilled, now reverting back to his usual self as he snuzzled in more and smiled. With a pout, she was about to resort to giving him a scratch, when the grandfather clock chimed loudly in the hallway. Their ears perked and they looked around in surprise.

Their smoke screen was starting to run out, and the tranquilisers they’d used on Bustopher wouldn’t last long.

“Flip! It’s 11 o’clock already! Our times nearly up, we gotta move!”

“R-Right!”

With that the twins pulled apart and went about gathering the comatose Munkustrap and Bombalurina into the sack. They removed their goggles and masks and chucked them in as well as they no longer needed them. Before the cords were tied, Mungojerrie gave Munkustrap one final thump as childish revenge.

As the clock rung its final chime, the twins took a second to contemplate the ‘goods’ before them…

It was their first time dealing in ‘cat-napping’. They hadn’t been entirely sure of all the in’s and out’s, but they were willing to give it ago. And besides, Maca had said that these guys had been trespassers, so technically they were performing a citizens arrest. Right?

But looking at the kittens, vulnerable and trapped, even if they had been fighting and scratching before; the twins almost felt… sorry.

“Oi…. What d’ya suppose Maca’s gonna do with ‘em?” Rumpleteazer asked out loud. Mungojerrie looked over at her. It was a good question, actually. All they knew was that the charcoal smelling tom cat had demanded that the kits were brought to him alive and that was that; if they were entirely honest the only reason they’d complied in the first place was because a) They were kind of starving and the payment of twenty rats was too good to be true, and b) No one said no to Macavity.

“Meh, Who cares?” Mungojerrie huffed “He can do what he wants with that bully!” he eyed Munkustrap with contempt.

“Oh, Mungo! You still sore about that?” Rumpleteazer sulked at her brothers grumpy face. He didn’t reply as he tied the bag up, blocking the view of their prey. Guilt was of no use to them now, they’d signed a pact with the devil. 

The tom kitten yanked the strings into a tight sailors knot and gave it a firm pat. Little did he know that the sudden jolt had awoken one of the kittens.

A pair of blue-green eyes blinked in the darkness of the sack. “E-Eh?... Wh-what…?” the kitten looked around, it was cramped and claustrophobic in there, and the air was hot for some reason.  
“Whatever is going on…” he quietly whimpered, reaching out with his paw, he gasped as he felt the soft fur of another cat. He groped around some more before realising there was a face beside him, and another… and another! And even… what were these? Glasses? A… a pen? No wait…. A pipe!

“Oh no…” 

Oh no, indeed. The now awake Mistoffeleeses finally realised exactly where he was.

Right in the paws of the enemy. 

“Right, enough foolin’ around. Let’s get outta here.” And with that, Mungojerrie hoisted the sack over his shoulder with an uncanny strength. Mistoffelees had to stifle a terrified squeak as he was lifted. Rumpleteazer quickly joint shoulders with her brother and shuffled half of the weight on to her own shoulders. Tough as Mungo was, she was never going to let him carry this all alone.

“You were the one foolin’ around…” she joked spryly.

“Shut it.” 

Rumpleteazer then gave him on of her signature grins, which he soon returned with one of his own, before flicking their tails in unison and sauntering off towards their next ‘targets’. The smog had pretty much vanished now; the only evidence that they were ever there were the burnt-out plants on either side of the staircase, and of course Sir Bustophers unconscious mass, which they snaked around nonchalantly.

“Heh heh~ When I grow up, I’m wanna get that pudgy!” Mungojerrie laughed.

“What? Why you wanna do that?”

“’Cos then we won’t have to worry about keeping warm during winter!”

“Oh, you silly goat!”

Their laughter and muffled conversation filtered through the fibres of the sack as they bobbed up the stairs. Seemingly without a care in the world, as unbeknownst to them, a little magician was listening in. 

“Oh no… Uncle… everyone.”

The tiny tux shrunk down amongst the bodies of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, this is the longest I've taken to upload a chapter... forgive me, these past two months I have struggled to string any kind of sentence together at all, I feel like I'm losing my mind a little. I've mainly been focused on work issues at the moment :( and have also been enjoying a lot of reading rather than being behind the keyboard :P The final chapters will be up soon, Kittenhood is actually finished I'm just dusting up the last few bits, I love writing about the Jellicle kittens and their shenanigans!  
> Thank you if you're reading this I hope you are safe and well:)


	17. Danger Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknowing of the dangers down stairs, Demeter and Victoria are left alone in the upstairs nursery... But its not just Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer the two queens have to worry about. Something more is afoot.

Upstairs, Demeter and little Victoria had long since climbed down from the bed and were now waiting anxiously by the door for the others to return. Demeter’s injured legs hurt so much, even while sitting; Victoria had gestured towards the bed a couple of times to communicate that she should rest, but the Gold queen shook her head. She couldn’t come away from the door. 

Something just wasn’t right. Something just wasn’t right at all. Something was going on downstairs. She could sense it coming up through the floorboards.

Just as she was thinking that, her nose twitched, and her train of thought was interrupted by a very faint smell of…. Burning?

“Little one…” She began, tapping Victoria on the shoulder to get her attention. “Do you smell that?” She asked, pointing to her nose, and then gesturing up in the air. Catching her drift, Victoria’s tiny pink nose began to wriggle. 

Her blue eyes widened immediately.

She nodded. There was indeed a scent!

The second their eyes looked back to the door, they let out a horrified gasp. Tiny plumes of smoke were starting to seep in beneath the door panel! She blinked, hoping it was just a delusion. But the smoke only grew thicker, and thicker, coiling in like little snakes.

“Oh great cat!” Demeter gasped, shielding Victoria, and backing away from the door with her. What was going on all of a sudden?? 

“Fire… The house must be on fire!” She murmured. This was terrible! What should she do? … The others! She had to get the others! She had to get out and find them at once!

“Hold on, Victoria.” She said, letting the little one go temporarily “…I have to open 'that'. Wincing, she hobbled over to the door and sat back on her hind legs, extending her forearms as high as they could reach. The pressure caused her to let out a pained hiss, it was so painful her muscles were practically refusing to move for her. Gritting her teeth, she reached and reached, but the door handle was just too high up. 

“U-…Uh….!”

Victoria could see her body was trembling and bustled over to place her arms around Demeter’s back to support her. 

With the little one at her back, Demeter used all her determination and extended her claws and arm as far as they could physically go; but in the end, It was no use!

“A-Ah! For Cods sake!” She yowled in despair before crumpling to the ground in defeat. She was useless like this! her friends were in danger and once again, there was nothing she could do for them. 

Victoria snuzzled her as she curled up in a helpless ball. Demeter couldn't open the door. And there was no way Victoria would be able to climb up on her back and reach it either, not on her gammy legs. Plus Victoria was minuscule. 

Taking in ragged breaths, Demeter could smell that the smoke was starting to get heavier. Time was of the essence. If she couldn’t reach the others, then she at least had to find a way to get herself and Victoria out. 

As Demeter began racking her brains, the gentle snuzzling from Victoria stopped all of a sudden, then quickly started up again, only this time as frantic and frightened pummelling from her paws. She began to let out frightened chirps.

“Wh-What’s wrong, little one?” Demeter turned to look at her.

Victoria wildly gestured towards the circular window on the other side of the room, her eyes wide with fear. 

At first Demeter thought Victoria was implying they could go through the window, but when she turned to look, she soon realised what it was Victoria was really trying to communicate!  
“Oh my-!” She got up at once and pulled Victoria back into her chest.

Rats.

Literal. Rats!

Slicked back, greasy rats. Scurrying about outside the window like a mass of disgusting bugs! 

Victoria shuddered and pressed her face further into Demeter, who stood there frozen. What were they going to do now? They had fire and brimstone on one side of them and diseased looking rats on the other; it was like hell!

Demeter’s heart begin to race, Victoria felt it against her cheek, and she looked up to the older kitten in worry. If Demeter, an equivalent of a big sister was afraid, then things really must be worse than she imagined. 

“It can’t be… No way…” Demeter uttered silently beneath her breath.

She recognised these rats.

Their greasy dark brown fur, their red eyes, and thick work-like tails that moved like a separate body. 

They weren’t ordinary rats. These were dark puppets.

The very ones, who a few hours earlier; she and the others had been innocently chasing down back alleys and up gutter pipes. Thinking that from a far they looked just like mere juicy treats for eating and nothing more.

It was Demeter who realised it first. The way the rats moved, their glinting eyes, the way that the further they chased them into the darkness the more they appeared to morph into uglier versions of their daylight selves. The chase grew more nightmarish by the second, and yet the others, seemingly under a spell never seemed to realise.

She’d stopped dead in her paw tracks two alley ways before the trap had even sprung. 

She’d shouted after them. Warned them that something was ‘wrong’ with these rats. But the others wouldn’t listen, even Munkustrap and Bombalurina who ALWAYS listened to her wouldn’t stop. Their shouts of ‘Don’t worry’ and ‘It’ll be okay’ got further and further away as they continued to bound after the outlandish little beasts, and eventually she had no choice but to follow them.

And by then it was too late.

‘He’ had got them.

They’d scurried right into his paws. Into a closed off square between four buildings, illuminated only by a tiny pool wintery blue sunlight, but otherwise encased in shadow.

The place stank of not only garbage, but of rotting fish, and burnt out rubber as well. It was only then the other Jellicles heckles went up, and as they did, scores of sharp feline figures popped up all around them.

Looking back on it, Demeter saw that it was all so sickeningly well thought-out. The rats luring them there was never an accident.

‘He’ had cornered the little strays as if they were a meal. Like he and the others had been expecting them all along.

And indeed, there was only one ‘Cat’ that would associate with ‘Rats’.

The answer?

“…. Macavity.” She breathed “…He’s coming for us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Couple of spelling mistakes and repeated words :'( Can't believe I didn't spot them first time.


	18. Deceitfulness and Suavity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror of horrors, the king cat of crime has descended on Mistoffeleeses home: and he's going straight for Demeter and Victoria!

The squeaking and chattering of the rats could be heard coming through the window now. 

At least twenty of them, all lined up and nibbling away at the wooden window frame at a frightening speed. At this rate it wouldn’t be long until they got in.

Making a tiny squeak, Victoria pressed her face further into Demeter’s chest, as if trying to escape this horrible nightmare. The feeling of the smaller kitten brought Demeter back into the present.   
Macavity was after HER, and only her! little Victoria had nothing to do with this. She had to save her before the rats got in!

“Victoria, I need to hide you!!” She cried.

Victoria gasped as Demeter picked her up by the scruff. She had no idea what the golden kitten was planning as she carried her across the room, but there was a sense of urgency in the way that Demeter moved despite her injuries. Looking in the direction they were heading, her blue eyes came to rest on the pile of plush toys in the corner.

Moving a couple of the soft teddies aside, Demeter placed the confused Victoria amongst them before covering her back up again.

“Victoria…” Demeter breathed; she was trying to stay calm but the fear in her eyes couldn’t be hidden, and it only served to make Victoria even more anxious. With trembling paws Demeter gestured her sentence as best she could “You’re to stay in here, and stay out of sight, okay? Do you understand?”

Victoria understood alright. They were in danger, and as escape wasn’t possible; the only option was to hide.   
With tearful eyes she gave the tiniest of nods.

“Good girl” Demeter smiled softly, before placing one last toy in front of her. Victoria was so little, that most of the plushies were bigger than her anyway, she blended right in.  
Satisfied with her work, Demeter took a couple of steps back into the centre of the room and looked over at the door. The smoke was still seeping in… however the swirls were less prominent now, perhaps the fires had been put out? 

She was about to go and snuffle at the door again, when suddenly, from behind her:

“Hell-ooo, My dear!”

That loathsome voice cut through her like a knife. 

Her shoulders turned to stone and her neck refused to even turn and look at that horrible figure, who now stood at the open window.

“I’ve been looking for you…” He said. 

One would have thought he genuinely believed that Demeter would be pleased to see him by the way he spoke; as if he were her prince in shining armour, come to save her from this terrible place.

“Heh, Well… I was looking for all of you actually. But you in particular …”

Demeter remained still.

The sinister drum of Macavity’s paws hit the floorboards behind her, and she shuddered.

“I say, I do hope you’ll pardon my lateness, dear. I did send a couple of ‘specialists’ in to come and pick the lot of you up, but it would appear they’re late and I just couldn’t wait for them any longer…”  
In a futile attempt of distancing herself from this horror, Demeter clamped her eyes shut and put her paws over her head. Praying relentlessly, that this was all just a bad dream, and that she was in reality still fast asleep on the bed beside Victoria.

But with each paw step Macavity took towards her, the hope that this was all only just a dream sadly grew further and further away…

“My dear, you seem distressed. Don’t tell me, my minions frightened you? Oh my…” Macavity jeered softly, his jaws now a mere couple of inches away from the back of her head. His hot breath tickled the back of her ears and she couldn’t help but whimper. He then threaded a thin paw under her chin to turn her head.

“L-Let me go” She squeaked, moving her head in the opposite direction. But Macavity was firm, and before she knew it, her eyes had opened automatically and had hooked on to him.

There he was. Macavity in his true form.

An entirely different cat to his dusty-downtrodden daylight self; Macavity stood before her as majestically as a fire bird in the light of the moon. The ginger tom now donned a beautiful tiger like coat of fiery reds and oranges, broken up now and again by flashes of deep black. His dark eyes gleamed, and his thin chiselled face twisted into a deceptively charming smile.   
In this form he looked younger, almost handsome.

But Macavity was like the devil. 

No. Not even ‘like’. He WAS the devil.

“Now then…” He gave her a friendly pat “You sensed my presence before I even got here, didn’t you...? Mm?”

“… I-I…” Demeter had lost the ability to speak in his presence. It was true, she had felt him coming, she’d even sensed this in the dream earlier. But she wasn’t about to go confessing that to him. 

However, silence was clearly not going to be of any use here, as he clearly already knew of her premonitions.

He chuckled at her skittish reaction “Ha ha… Oh dear girl, I know you did…That’s why I like you so much.” To her horror! he then placed his other paw on her other cheek so as to cup her face, much to her disgust.

“…There’s no cat alive that can sense ME creeping up on them, But you… you’re different. You ‘feel’ things before they even happen… don’t you? Of all the insipid little Jellicles I have lured my way, you alone stood out amongst them… Like a little gold angel.”

Demeter felt like she was about to pass out. She hated him so much, she wanted to run away but she just couldn’t. It was like she was being held in place by a spell!

Meanwhile, from her hiding place in the corner of the room. Victoria peered out from amongst the toys, utterly stunned at the flame-like cats appearance.

“He’s must be villain!” She thought, narrowing her eyes to a glare. Alongside of her fear, a primordial feline rage began to blossom in the little queen; she dug her tiny claws into a nearby teddy bear and had to repress the urge to growl.

Oooh! If only she were a Pollicle! She’d beat this smug cat to a pulp for breaking into her home and accosting her poor Demeter like this! How dare he! Who did he think he was? Prince charming?? She began angrily kneading her paws. What could she do? 

Mistoffelees… Mistoffelees!! Victoria wanted Mistoffelees! She wanted him and she wanted him NOW, so that he could zap this evil cat into another dimension!

“Well, Well, Well…” Macavity continued on, now physically lifting Demeter off of the floor. She let out a frightened cry as her back paws left the ground. What was he doing to her?? 

“…Seeing as those two vagabonds aren’t here with what I ‘ordered’ in time. I suppose I’ll have to settle with taking just you back with me for now. I was going to keep you alive after I’d killed all your thieving little friends anyhow…”

“W-What!?” Demeter flew into a panic “No! NO!! Let go of me! Let go!” she beat at Macavity with her paws, but he didn’t care a bit. On the contrary, he was grinning from ear to ear at the poor girls terror.

“Indeed, my dear. Don’t you feel special? What a lucky queen you are! While the others all get to die, you’ll be coming to live alongside me! I like having ‘special’ cats by my side…”

“No!!” she screamed.

“Yeees!” He cackled, holding her up higher “Come now, my dear! You don’t want to be a grimy Jellicle all your life. Not with your talent for ‘seeing’, you can come and live with me in the heart of London! Be a princess! Nay… A true golden queen!”

“No! Please!” This was like a nightmare! She had to escape!

Suddenly, as if in some kind of twisted answer to her prayers, there came a scuffling noise from behind the door, and all the heads in the room turned toward it.

The door swung open, to reveal two striped Bengal kittens, one on top of the other’s shoulders hanging on to the door handle.

“Hurry up, Mungo! We’re late!” Rumpleteazer hissed, still swinging on the handle.

“I know! I know- EEK!”

Turning to face the inside of the room, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazers blinked in surprise at the sight before them.

Macavity was in there! And it would appear that he had the final target safe in his paws too!

Obviously, they were really, REALLY late. 

“U-Uh… evenin’ governor…” They hurriedly unlatched themselves from the door and sat to attention, looking like a couple of deer in headlights. In spite of being on the same side, it was obvious that the kittens were frightened of Macavity. So much so, that their paws trembled beneath them.

Victoria eyed them from behind her fortress of teddy bears. Now who on earth were these clowns? Did any other random cats want to drop in this Christmas eve?! Honestly… whatever next?

Demeter on the other paw, froze up the second she saw them, and for good reason. 

She knew these kittens from the street. The famous thief- prodigies, well known by both inner and outer city felines alike for the incredible stunts they pulled off. Why, the pair had even swept through the junkyard a few times in the past. They were…

“Mungojerrie…. Rumpleteazer…?”

“You two.” Macavity turned to them, his voice abruptly colder than it had been when addressing Demeter. His grip on her tightened and she let out a small yelp “…You’re late. I gave you strict instructions that you were to meet me by the broken lamp post five minutes ago. What took you so damn long? What’s the point in me hiring you to save me time, when all you’ve ended up doing is wasting it?”

“S-Sorry, Governor!” Mungojerrie stuttered, flattening his ears, and shrinking his shoulders. 

“Tch! Honestly…. Making me do my own breaking and entering when I offer to pay you both such a good reward to get it done for me…” He tutted and shook his head in indignation “Oh well… Did you at least get what I asked for?” 

“Y-Yes, sir! They’re in here, sir.” Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer both carried the sack inside the room and placed it before Macavity’s feet. Before bowing their heads and grovelling backwards as he gave them one last warning glare, and then began to untie the strings with his free paw. 

So great was their nervousness; the twins shuffled all the way back to the door where they stopped dead on the entryway line. The second they came to a halt though, Mungojerrie raised his head in surprise. Rumpleteazer looked over at him and whispered:

“Pss! …. Oi, What’s wrong? You get a splinter in yer bum?”

“N-No! I-It’s just….” With eyes like golden discs, Mungojerrie watched fretfully as Macavity slowly worked his way through the ties of the sack. He looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn’t get the words out for love nor money. Even his own twin couldn’t figure out what his problem was in that moment….

“…What??” she hissed impatiently.

Swallowing, Mungojerrie at last opened his mouth “…. The little baby black and white one’s still in the sack”

…oh.

Rumpleteazers ears went flat and her tail curled beneath her.

“…. Shoot.” 

They hadn’t expected Macavity would actually COME INSIDE the building! They were going to find something else to bag their hostage Mistoffelees up in, but now-

“U-Uh-! G-Governor…?!” Mungojerrie raised his paw. But it was too late.

The bag fell open.

A vile smile crept across Macavity’s face at what he saw. 

Perfect. Simply perfect. The pathetic little Jellicle strays he’d ordered, curled up like dead rabbits, all neatly tied in sack. While the twins were late, they HAD carried out their job wonderfully enough. He thought to himself that he should hire ‘riffraff’ like them more often; much more efficient than rats who had no brain of their own.   
Still being held up facing Macavity, Demeter had to wriggle round to get a look at what was on the floor. The second her eyes fell on her friends, she let out a horrible scream!

“Hush! Hush now, Dear…” Macavity chuckled, holding her close and caressing her back. But Demeter continued to wail and thrash. She hit him as hard as she could, but it was hurting herself more than him. 

Victoria watched from her hide out and put both her paws to her mouth, even from there she could see clearly into the bag. Her heart melted into despair, and she wanted to cry out. Her eyes began to twinkle with tears that slipped silently down her cheeks, tears of terror and helplessness.

Her friends were in the sack! And yet, the way she was there was nothing she could do for them! she wasn’t big or strong, or magical like her brother, if she charged out there, Macavity would just take her away too! Or worse, kill her! … All she could do was watch on in silence.

“How could you!? HOW COULD YOU!? YOU MONSTER!!” Demeter shrieked.

Macavity only threw back his head and cackled. Trapped Jellicles and a tormented kitten! What a delicious Christmas this was turning into.   
Pulling himself together he grinned over at the twins, who now had their arms around each other in fear.

“You two have done surprisingly well, despite being the same age as your own targets. Taking down three Jellicle kits of this calibre is no easy task…” 

“W-Wa….” Their ears pricked up “…. ‘Three’?”

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer blinked and squinted their eyes to see in the bag.

Silver fur, red fur, mottled black with leopard spots…. But the black and white fur of Mistoffelees…. Wasn’t in there!

“H-How did he…?” Rumpleteazer breathed through her teeth “Did we drop ‘im?”. Mungojerrie was too stunned to answer. There was no way Mistoffelees could have fallen out of the bag, unless of course he was buried beneath the others, so then, what…?

As the twins minds began turning summersaults, Demeter’s cries had faded into muffled sobs. She’d burnt herself out from her earlier panic attack and was now hanging limply in Macavity’s arms.   
What was she to do now? The others were never going to come back to rescue her because they’d already been taken. Now they were all about to be dragged off to hell, with this beast! 

“Indeed. As for the fourth, well…” He squeezed Demeter “…. This golden one was my favourite and I just couldn’t wait. Well, I suppose I’d best reward you now. Here…”

Macavity clicked his fingers, snapping the twins back to attention. 

They’d half expected him to have tricked them at this point… 

But to their surprise and horror, twenty rats scuttled in front of them: each dragging a DEAD rat of their own brethren by the tail, and then laying the bodies out before the twins graciously.

“EEEK!”

Mungojerrie leapt into Rumpleteazers arms. The way the rats had just sacrificed their own was horrifying! Didn’t they care? Were the creatures THAT out of it?  
They simply stared at their payment. Suddenly it didn’t look as yummy as Macavity had made it sound.

“Don’t worry. They’re quite edible…” Macavity assured them, he then made another click and even more rats scuttled in through the open window. Like locusts, they swarmed around the sack of Jellicle kittens, swiftly tying it up again and forming a unit to carry it up towards the window. 

As Macavity turned to take his final leave, he picked up Demeter, who was now laying like a ragdoll on the floor. He hoisted her over his shoulder like a prized kill as he strutted towards the window where his worm-tailed minions awaited him. 

As he leapt up on to the windowsill, Victoria peeped her head up in despair. She had to do something… Anything! He was leaving! He was about to go! He was about to take the strays and be gone forever. 

“Mistoffelees! Where are you? Help us!” she prayed, but she knew it was no use. She’d have to think of something herself now.

But before she could take a step out from her hiding place … she felt the slightest movement behind her, and she turned her head. 

…Could it have been a teddy bear shifting due to her movement? 

The second she saw what was behind her, she gasped and placed her paws to her mouth! I-It was-

“Well then-…” Macavity turned gracefully, giving a dashing smile as he stood in the light of the moon. In one final act of suave depravity he gave a grand wave with his paws “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!” 

However-

“Not so fast, you villain.”

Macavity’s eyes widened. He blinked in surprise.

Who was that just now? 

That little voice? …. Interrupting his closing speech, he hadn’t seen the twins lips move and the rats couldn’t talk, so…?

“…Who?” He uttered blankly. 

He turned in the direction of the little voice. Even Demeter who’d fallen into a state of helplessness raised her head. It couldn’t have been Victoria. 

“Th-That sounded like…” Mungojerrie murmured in disbelief.

“…You forgot about me.” The voice stated once more, loud and clear.

And the tiny Magical Mr Mistoffeleeses face appeared from amongst the teddy bears.


	19. The tiny hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny tuxedo kitten by the name of Mistoffelees has appeared! Can he save the other kits from the wicked clutches of Macavity, the legendary hidden paw?

Victoria couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw her brother beside her, she actually had to lean over and snuffle him a little to be sure. But it was him alright! Her Mistoffelees.

Everyone, including Macavity… was speechless. 

The little tux, while no bigger than a small teapot, had swayed the atmosphere of the entire room in the way a panther would when entering a jungle clearing full of herbivores. His tiny head was proud and regal, and his little white chest was puffed out. He stood regally beside his snow-white sister in their castle of plush toys, as he eyed the devilish cat who’d invaded their home.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer especially couldn’t believe their eyes. Mungojerrie involuntarily lifted a paw to scratch at his brow; Now how in the ways of the Great cat had the baby gotten out of the sack and over there?? Surely it was impossible.

Victoria placed her paw on her brothers shoulder, and he turned to smile at her, petting her paw with his own. “Hello, Victoria. It’s alright, don’t cry…”

Victoria shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to shake him and ask him how on earth he had gotten there, but she was just too stunned.

In truth, Mistoffelees was surprised he’d managed to get to her as well…

***

A minute ago, he’d been wriggling around inside of the sack, trying not to make too much noise in his attempts to escape from Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazers clutches; When it happened upon him, that far away… he could hear the soft crying of another kitten.

He stopped moving at once. His ears pricking up to better pinpoint where the voice was coming from… it wasn’t Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer muttering, nor was it their paw steps or the thumping of the sack as they moved. It was a genuine voice. In confusion, and also fear at being heard by his kidnappers…. He faintly whispered: 

“H-Hello?”

There was no reply, only the crying continued on. It was such a gentle, sad sobbing… and it made Mistoffelees heart hurt terribly. He felt sorry for it and was overtaken by the insatiable urge to go and help it! like it was an old friend or even a baby.

As the sound became clearer, the voice sounded uncannily familiar, like a voice he’d known all his life, or rather… one he SHOULD have known all his life, but try as he might, he just couldn’t place it to any of the faces he knew.

Who was that…?

“Mistoffelees…. Mistoffelees….”

It said his name!

Looking down, Mistoffelees could see his paws were beginning to sparkle. His magic was reacting to the voice. 

“Mistoffelees….” The voice sobbed again “…. Help us! Please!”

At that point Mistoffeleeses eyes lit up in realisation and his paws began glowing brighter than before: “Victoria…!” he breathed.

Victoria… it was Victoria! He knew it was her! He felt it in his heart. That his own sister was the one calling out to him! after all who else shared such a deep connection with him? 

“Victoria!” He said again, this time rising up and scrambling towards the mouth of the sack with a renewed determination. He had to get to her! She was in danger “Victoria, Hold on!” He said.  
And within the blink of an eye, his glowing paws had torn into what he thought must have been the sack, when he found himself tumbling ears over tail into an unusually soft object. 

It had all happened so fast, he blinked once… 

…then twice… 

And sure enough, there he was. Right by Victoria’s side… in a pile of teddy bears? 

His ears were ringing, and he was much too gobsmacked to make himself known to her there and then; he could only watch her frightened figure stare out into the nursery, her paws over her mouth. He wondered what it was that was scaring her so much…

When he peeked over her shoulder and saw HIM. 

The flame red cat who a few weeks earlier Munkustrap had warned him about... The one who reeked of ash and smoke, and who seemed to drip fiery sparks whenever he moved… 

The ‘Hidden paw’

And before him….

Was the sack he should have been in alongside his currently sleeping friends…

***

“Ah…” Macavity was the one to break the silence. 

He regarded the average looking kitten with indifference; he was such a plain looking little shrimp, and yet… there was something… ‘off’ about him. Something… not quite ‘normal’, Macavity thought; and not in the ‘unique’ twinkling way that Macavity had so liked in the delicate Demeter. 

No, this one’s ‘uniqueness’ was…. Soft yet chaotic; not pliable in anyway. Simply in the way he stared Macavity straight in the eye, the flame cat could tell this was an odd ‘fish’. 

“…I didn’t see you there, boy.” His deep voice rumbled through out the room, akin to a growl.

It took all of five seconds of staring into those deep blue-green eyes of Mistoffeleeses for Macavity to figure out what it was about the tux that ruffled him so; and in a movement that was almost invisible to even the sharpest of feline eyes, Macavity actually leered back a little at the revelation. 

This tiny tux… was a Magical cat.

Just like himself.

Macavity couldn’t believe it. He had NOT been expecting to run into something like THIS tonight. The longer the silence grew between them, the heavier Mistoffeleeses aura seem to grow; and it caused Macavity to feel the tiniest echo of an emotion he thought he’d killed off within himself long ago: ‘fear’

In all his long life, in all his travels, and of all the other exceedingly rare encounters Macavity had had with other magical cats… he’d NEVER once felt an energy quite like this; let alone from a KITTEN.

With the arm that wasn’t holding the unresponsive Demeter, Macavity scratched his chin pensively.

This kit was holding MUCH too much power in that tiny body of his, for his tastes. For instance if this was the energy, he was giving off now… what was he going to be like when he was full grown?! 

Macavity clucked his tongue and snarled.

Unacceptable. He would have to kill this little one… now. He was already late as it was, and he needed to get back with his ‘Jellicle spoils’. A shame to crush such potential but needs must. 

He was about to raise his paw… when the little one interrupted the action.

“Pardon me, sir…” Mistoffelees declared politely “…But I do believe my friends are in that sack of yours. I should like them back, please.”

From the other side of the room, Rumpleteazer had to stifle a laugh; Mistoffeleeses demeaner didn’t fit the severity of the situation at all. He was too cute.

“Oh?” So surprised at the little one, Macavity quite forgot he was about to kill him and actually lowered his paw. At this stage, even Macavity had to crack a small smile “Do I, now?”. The tiny panther before him was trying to be threatening it would seem but was so well spoken and polite that it just was coming across as cute. “And I take it…. If I do not. You’re going to doing something about that?” 

“I-I will!” Mistoffelees declared, while his bravery remained intact, he was starting to stammer a little now. The older tom was five times the size of the baby after all, but that was beside the point: He had to rescue his friends! Now or never!

“I’ll give you two choices: Hand Rum Tum Tugger and the others over now. O- Or….” He stopped and swallowed. 

Or what? What would he do? He was a little runt up against a weathered veteran at magic.

Needless to say though, once again, he straightened his paws and looked up into the charcoal eyes before him. He had to be strong for the others, he was the only one who could do this. Just taking on that strong pose brought an idea to his mind at once: He’d use the same magic he’d used to teleport out of the bag earlier. It was a soft, babyish trick, but it would get his friends out of the hidden paws clutches and give them a chance to run away he thought.

“… Or I’ll show you what a REAL magical cat can do.”

Macavity’s eyes widened in astonishment. 

Wow! What a little panther indeed! to openly declare something like that in front of a bigger, more experienced magical cat; the baby was either stupid or he really did mean business. 

After a while, a muted scoff sounded in Macavity’s throat. 

The rat minions peered round the corners of the window frame with confused beady eyes, looking to their master and then to the kitten before him. Should they… do something about this little brat?

Sensing their thoughts Macavity leered back at them with his usual confident smile “… You know what? I think I like this, Kit.” He jokingly laughed before turning back to Mistoffelees “I like you, kit. I like you a lot.” 

He was half lying, and half telling the truth. The kitten piqued his interest for sure, which was a rare treat for Macavity… however… he was still going to kill him.

“…. Wish I could say the same thing. Y-you kit-napper!”

At this retort Macavity threw his head back in a wicked fit of laughter, causing Demeter to clamp her paws over her ears and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to scatter towards the nearby wall and cower.

Oh cod, what was Mistoffelees thinking!? Was he trying to get himself killed? 

“AH HA HA!!! PERFECT! HOW UTTERLY PERFECT!!” He howled, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to gather himself. Once he’d cooled off, he finally looked back down at Mistoffelees with a huge grin 

“Your trash-talk is unmatched my good fellow. Very well… show me what a REAL magical cat can do.”

“…. Are you sure?” Mistoffelees replied stonily.

“Of course! You can’t big yourself up to that level and then not follow through…. Come on, impress me.”

So that was it, then. Mistoffelees had signed his death warrant. It was either impress Macavity and get his friends back…. Or possibly die trying.

Unable to take it anymore, Victoria burst out of her hiding place and ran up the bed towards her brother. She didn’t know why, but something inside of her screamed that she needed to get close to him at once! He was about to do something dangerous and scary.

Taking a deep breath, Mistoffelees finally out his chest, his green and blue eyes began to glow brightly like a sapphire and an emerald side by side. His fur began to crackle with the gentle twinkling of a thousand tiny sparkles…

A cold air began to spiral into the room, making an eerie howling noise surround them. 

Macavity’s dark charcoal eyes darted about the room in search of the invisible force that had just entered, his ears flickered, and his tail twitched. One thing was for sure, while the room had gone pitch black with nothing but the blue light of night to illuminate it, there was definitely an odd glow that had appeared. It was coming from Mistoffelees. 

Macavity smiled… Oh! This kitten was good. This may turn out to be exciting after all.  
Mistoffelees stared him down “… I’m not afraid of you.”

“Good.” Macavity resigned himself almost in anticipation “Come on… show me your true power. I haven’t got all night.”

Victoria ran towards her brother and threw herself at his back.

Mistoffelees clenched his paws.

“Presto!”

*

At the exact point Mistoffeleeses unique magical word left his lips, the room was lit up by a colossal explosion of bright white light. It was so brilliantly powerful! that it let out a high-pitched ringing noise that actually emanated throughout the entirety of London and shook the foundations of the building they were in. 

Demeter screamed, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer screamed, even little Victoria let out a high-pitched squeal at the explosions power; burying her face into her brother black fur so as to block out the intense light.

The family who were downstairs eating Christmas dinner nearly fell off of their chairs and had to hold on to the table for dear life! The candles blew out, the plates rattled, and glasses of wine were knocked over and spilt. An earthquake!? In LONDON!? 

When at last the light died down and the trembling of the building had stopped. Everyone in the nursery slowly began to open their eyes to look around. Demeter removed the fingers that covered her eyes one at a time. Victoria slowly raised her head from her brothers back. Mungojerrie who’d put his arm over Rumpleteazers head so as to shield her, turned around to look back into the room slowly before letting his sister up to look too.

…Whatever in the world had Mistoffelees just done? 

Macavity, who had of course opened his eyes sooner than the others, took in the environment around him, his fur bristling slightly. 

Wow. Praise where praise was due: that was indeed spectacular. However the room around him… hadn’t changed a speck.

Mistoffelees was still in front of him, but he’d now collapsed face down on the bed, breathing deeply, his fur still crackling a little with the remnants of his outburst.  
Victoria held on to him tightly, her trembling little arms tightly wrapped around her brothers shoulders. In spite of being right beside the epicentre of the explosion, the sparks hadn’t harmed her at all, or so it would seem.

But other than that, the room was the same as it was before. Same whitewashed floorboards, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer still huddled up in their shell-shocked bundle, the rats still laying there. Even the bedsheet on which the kittens sat was free from any scorch marks or smouldering edges.

Nothing had happened. 

Nothing at all.

Just an impressive show of light and sound.

“H-… Heh, … Ha ha!” Macavity gave a hearty chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. “Is that it? Gracious… I thought you were about to give me a run for my money there, kit.” 

“Don’t be so sure.” Mistoffelees finally said, regaining his breath and rising up bit by bit. Victoria got up to move with him, hurriedly scuttling round to his side to help him up, when she stopped still in surprise.

There. Curled up beneath Mistoffelees: Was a very wide-awake and very shell-shocked, Maine coon kitten… with wide green eyes and a frazzled mane. The Rum Tum Tugger stared around wildly. “H-…huh?”

“Hello, Tugger” Mistoffelees smiled, lifting his confused friend up into his arms. Victoria’s jaw dropped.

“M-Misto…?”

“W-What in the-??” Macavity nearly fell out the window, regaining his footing, he shook himself out and stood there in bewilderment. So the little magician HAD actually achieved something with that light show just now.

Rum Tum Tuggers eyes darted around in confusion, before finally settling on the smaller tom who was holding him so close. He looked rather funny being so big and fluffy in the arms of someone so small. He gazed up into his friends face “…. M-Misto, I-I-I’m’ kinda freaked out. H-How’d I get here?”

Mistoffelees looked down at him with a sweet and innocent smile, which immediately calmed the Maine coons racing heart “Don’t worry, Lion head. I’ve got you…”

“MISTO!” Tugger cried, leaping up and wrapping his arms around his neck to snuzzle him happily, Mistoffelees laughed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Macavity felt like throwing up.

How disgusting! First this tricky little tux pulls a fast one on him, now he was having a sickly-sweet reunion with his play mate right in front of him like he wasn’t there!? Ugh! Now he was angry…

“W-Well…” he began, glancing over at the sack which his rats were still holding. It was still full of Jellicle bodies, its weight and size hadn’t changed. “Y-You still only got ONE out…” He looked back at  
Mistoffelees and scowled “That’s rather ‘curt’ of you. Are you just going to forsake the others and save HIM alone??”

“H-hm?” Rum Tum Tugger tightened his arms around Mistoffeleeses neck nervously and looked between the two of them. “M-Misto… you wouldn’t do that… would you?”

“Of course I wouldn’t” Mistoffelees smiled confidently. “The others are just fine. See for yourself…”

It was a new smile for the young Mistoffelees. Almost smug. His almond shape eyes gleamed proudly and from between his smiling lips you could see a slight flash of his fangs. Instead of giving a reply he bobbed his head slightly in the direction of the toy pile. 

Macavity looked over to where he gestured, and his jaw fell open in disbelief. His tail which had once flicked haughtily in the air fell to the windowsill with a defeated ‘thud’.  
Between the stuffed animals, Munkustrap, Bombalurina, and EVEN Demeter were safe and sound! peering about with confused eyes and feeling the toys around them to ground themselves back in reality.

“W-WHAT!?” Macavity shouted, looking at his shoulder where his little ‘gold angel’ should have been, only to find it had been replaced by a ragdoll! He threw it across the room and hissed furiously “Y-You 

LITTLE BRAT!!”

“H-How did… we get here…?” Bombalurina asked, holding up a stuffed walrus toy by the tusks. Neither Munkustrap nor Demeter could reply, instead they too could only feel at the toys that surrounded them to make doubly sure that they were all real.

Macavity snapped his claws and the rats came scurrying back inside with the sack. He then tore it open in a fit of rage to reveal that instead of kittens, it was now filled with toys!

Macavity clenched his paws, he clenched them so tightly that his claws actually cut into his flesh and they began to drip blood. A deep growl rang out from his chest, his face darkened, and all the rats congregated around him, and his dark magical aura began to flare up… just as the tiny magicians had before. Once again, the lights began to flicker…. But instead of a cool energy entering the room, an unpleasant heat, like the flames of hell could be felt radiating from his fur.

“You.” He hissed.

Mistoffelees lost his cool at once and tumbled back in terror at the growing inferno emanating from the flame cats body. Oh, he’d done it now! He could practically feel the fires lapping at his toes!

“You tricky little BRAT” Macavity hissed, he could hardly contain himself now. He climbed down on to the bed, his shoulders squared, and his fangs bared. Cod! He looked petrifying! “…. I’m grateful to  
have met another magical cat. Entertained even. But I’m afraid after that little… ‘display’ of fool-trickery, I’m going to be disposing of you, little RUNT. And taking back those filth ridden Jellicles behind you.”

Mistoffelees, who’d fallen down on his back was now clambering backwards in terror. He could feel his powers literally draining from his paw tips in the face of the deadly, more experienced magician winding his way toward him like a snake. 

This was bad! Mistoffelees was going to shout at the others to run away like he’d planned to in the first place, but to his surprise Rum Tum Tugger and Victoria threw themselves over him in a blanket of protection!

“Victoria! Tugger! What are you doing!? Run away!” Mistoffelees cried. 

“I-I won’t let you get my Misto!” Tugger stammered out, surprisingly loudly in spite of being faced with death. Victoria gave a heart nod beside him.

“Tugger! Get back!” There then came another shout from the other side of the room, and in an instant, not only was the tuxedo being shielded but just his friend and sister; But Munkustrap, Bombalurina, and even Demeter, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer! had all leapt up on to the bed to stand in a brave circle around the small magician.  
Mistoffelees marvelled at the entourage of kitten that now stood around him. “E-Everyone…” 

Macavity tutted “Tch! Oh, how sweet, the cavalry comes to the rescue… Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, are you turning against me? …. That’s sad…”  
The twins shivered, but they didn’t back down. “B-Boss….” Mungojerrie began “I-I know this one’s a loose cannon, but…. I-I’m not gonna let you, kill ‘im, he’s just a baby!” 

“Oh really? You’re going to stop me?” Macavity gave them a sickening smile, before crouching down and preparing to pounce. The kittens steeled themselves as Macavity’s pupils began to dilate. 

This was it; he was going to maim them all from ear to tail! When suddenly the door burst open:

“KITTENS!? KITTENS WHAT THE CHICKENS IS GOING ON IN HERE!?”

Every eye turned towards the door where Sir. Bustopher was standing, Macavity looking like he was ready to just pack it in for the night. 

“Oh Cod, what NOW?” He muttered.


	20. Bustopher vs Macavity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it would seem Macavity is about to do some grievous harm to the kittens, the one and only Saint James's street cat kicks down the door: and he means business. But what can Mistoffeleeses and Victoria's Uncle Bustopher possibly do in the faces of such a ferocious cat like the hidden paw??

“UNCLE BUSTOPHER!” Mistoffelees shouted with tears of relief twinkling in his eyes.

Bustopher stood there angrily, his chest heaving in and out, clearly at the end of his rope. With his body being so large, it was only natural that the poison didn’t last long in him. His golden eyes immediately fixated on the red flame like cat and his fur began to bristle. How dare he? How dare this CREATURE come in here and threaten innocent kittens?? let alone his own niece and nephew!

“You.” He growled. 

Macavity blinked and got back up into a proud sitting position, he’s earlier intent to utterly destroy the kittens now gone, a surprisingly civil monster was he. “…. Sir. Bustopher Jones” He uttered “What a surprise…”

“…Macavity!” Bustopher snarled, digging his claws into the floorboards. 

Mistoffelees stared between his uncle and Macavity in disbelief. They knew each other??

“Sir. Bustopher!” Munkustrap cried out “Th-This cat is-!”

“Don’t worry, boy.” The ex-war hero rebutted, his eyes never leaving the fiendish devil “Indeed, this isn’t the first time we’ve met. I regret to say…”

Now both Mistoffelees and the stray kittens that stood over him were looking confused. It would have made sense for them to be aware of one another due to their fame around London, but physically meeting?? 

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer on the other paw didn’t look to question this at all; unlike the kits from the junkyard, they were much closer to all the comings and goings of the inner city. Macavity had influence and contacts in ALL circles, not just the criminal underground.

“I KNEW it was you that was behind all this!” Bustopher began walking into the room, his back raised high and his eyes unblinking. “What other dirty, filthy cad would go about tormenting innocent Jellicle kittens at such a tender age?”

The Jellicles slowly reversed closer to Mistoffelees before lowering themselves to sit by him. Not quite being able to process the fact that another cat was actually approaching THE one and only Macavity! 

“Bustopher, Bustopher…” Macavity trawled carelessly, even turning his head away from the approaching beast “Please, I was simply following them to teach them a lesson in manners, and then I was going to drop them off back home…”

“Shut your teeth!” And in one shocking, unexpected move: Bustopher Jones actually leapt up on to the bed and pounced on the flame red cat. Causing him to let out a loud yowl as he was taken down!

The kittens screamed in terror and buried their heads in the blankets! what on earth!? 

He’d done it, Bustopher had actually pounced on Macavity

Not looking, they half expected to hear the death cries of the old war cat any second; but to their surprise it was only the two elder cats hissings and snarling’s that filled the air. One eye at a time, each of the kittens looked up at the scene in surprise.

“G-GAH! UGH!” Macavity let out a choked cry as his jugular was crushed beneath the mighty paws of Bustopher. Yep, despite his outward appearance, the old tom clearly still had it in him.

A triumphant, primordial smile played at the edge of the old felines lips. For what the little kittens in the room didn’t know… was that the great and mighty Macavity had but one simple weakness: His physicality.

“GUH! Y-Y-YOU OVERSIZED- OUCH!!” Macavity flicked his claws weakly, about to cast as spell, but his concentration was immediately knocked as at the same time Bustopher bought his fist down upon his face.

“Oooof!” Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer chorused, their gold eyes like dinnerplates. Munkustrap in the opposite corner of the room was equally amazed: was he dreaming or something??

Bustopher hit the devil cat again, and again. And again! And again!!

The kittens couldn’t believe it! The legendary hidden paw, the napoleon of crime, The mystery cat who always vanished within the blink of an eye: Was being put through his paces …. by Bustopher Jones?!

“ARGH! ACK! AH!!” The fiery ginger tom could hardly get a claw in edgeways in the face of the endless onslaught of battering. To tell the truth, he was looking a bit pathetic right now…

Even the ‘loyal’ rat servants had scurried back and were watching through their beady eyes in horror.

Bustopher roared with every whack of his paws.

“DON’T. YOU. EVER. TOUCH. THOSE. POOR. INNOCENT. STRAY. KITTENS.A-GAIN.!” 

If a human had walked in, they would have simply seen a greater more muscular cat beating up on a sickly thin cat, but to those who DID know who the mystery cat was… the scene was unreal.  
After the ferocious onslaught had ended, and the once smug and nefarious Macavity was lying in a gasping mess of his own blood… Bustopher lifted Macavity up by the collar and stared him dead in the eye:

“… Now see here, you nasty, stuck-up, narcissistic piece of trash!” Bustopher hissed, still trembling with anger. Mistoffelees, who was bearing witness a mere metre away flattened his ears in shock; He’d never in his life seen Uncle Bustopher look so petrifying, he was like another cat!

“…If I EVER hear about you and your posy of worthless criminal-scum going after Jellicle kittens again... If I hear of you going after ANY kittens again. I’ll have every single member of the Gentle-cats society from here all the way up to Edinburgh coming after you quicker than you can say ‘Rats’! and mark me, we will RIP. YOU. TO. SHREDS. And there will be no amount of smoke and mirrors that will save you!” 

Macavity’s head was swimming and his ears were ringing, but he heard Sir. Bustophers warning loud and clear. He was simmering with anger! How dare this bloated bag of blubber humiliate him so easily like this? And when he was so close to getting what he wanted… But after all that, the fiery prince of crime was so out of it he couldn’t even move his mouth to reply. 

“You dusty, flea bitten, fop!” Bustopher growled “…You put on a flashy show, but up close and personal, you’re about as tough as Pollicles ear lobe.” and finally, he dropped the now ragged prince of crime on to the bed before him, kicking him one last time for good measure “Get out.”

The kittens were stunned. Had that really just happened? 

“A-…. Argh!” Macavity hissed through his teeth as he painedly got up. He managed to take one step… then two… before forcefully scrambling up the window, with every one of his rats following after him.   
They formed a stream of vermin that rippled up the bed, their tails just brushing past the kittens, who cried out in fear and scarpered to hide behind Bustopher. 

The old Tuxedo ushered the kits gently behind him with his large paw as the gross rats ran past them, whistling and shrieking like small demons.  
For a young kitten, this evening alone must have been traumatising enough for them, let alone with such disgusting little beasts running around; But Bustopher was here now. He had to let the little ones know he’d protect them. Victoria instead of running round his back ran straight into his arms and buried her face in his belly, and he put a protective arm around her.

With all the rats now out of the room, Macavity glared back over his shoulder, and an ominous wind rattled the walls. 

The kittens all whimpered, but Bustopher stood firm. Those old ‘parlour’ tricks were creepy, but they didn’t work on an adult like him. The old cat even got back up on all fours, threatening to come at the dark magician again… 

But surprisingly, Macavity’s flashing yellow eyes were not aimed at the old warrior Bustopher who’d humiliated him so... Nor EVEN the budding magician Mistoffelees, who’d managed to best him! …  
But instead: His eyes were aimed at his little ‘golden angel’ who peeking out from behind Bustophers black coat.

The fire coated cat instantaneously locked eyes with her, making her gasp before burying her face in Bustophers fur coat.

“…I’LL BE BACK FOR YOU.” He promised her.

“ENOUGH! GET OUT!”

Bustopher shouted and leapt at Macavity again, only to be thrown back by a sudden burst of white light. He clamped his eyes shut, and the kittens all yelped in fear. 

But quickly as it had appeared, when they opened their eyes again, the room was now empty…

There was only one thing they could say:

“Macavity’s… not there!”


	21. The aftermath

“Alright, Alright… are you all tucked in comfortably?” 

“Yes, Sir!” The kittens chorused loudly, their sleepy faces peeking out over the top of the blanket and their paws perching neatly over the top. Bustopher drew back at last and let out a satisfied sigh, gracious, two kittens was hard work... but eight!? 

It had taken him awhile and much reassurance that all was safe and well, but finally he’d managed to get all the kittens settled down safely into bed. With the window now closed and the soft light of the lamp, he’d managed to create a soothing enough atmosphere for the little ones; he'd even played the music box a couple of times for them. 

He watched wistfully as the little kittens shuffled about and began chattering to one another; it was hard to believe that a mere fifteen minutes ago they were under attack from Macavity. “I suppose all’s well that ends’ well” He thought to himself.

He then turned to the plate of turkey on the floor, and a pleased flicker emanated through his tail.

In fact… things had ended so well, that a second ago the humans had even brought up some meat for them! of course the strays had to run and hide. But the very fact that the humans had thought to cater to Bustopher and the kittens must have meant that apart from the unexplained explosion earlier… everything must be back to sorts down there? 

“Oi! Oi!” He was interrupted by a shout and turned to the corner of the room. 

“Why are we in ‘ere?!” Rumpleteazer pouted, beating her paws furiously against the bars of the cat carrier angrily, her brother mirroring her offended expression behind her. Ah... while Bustopher was a caring soul, he was still old fashioned in his ways of kitten raising.

“Because: you two are a pair of budding rogues…” Bustopher replied bluntly, padding his way over to look down his nose at them “… and rogues end up in prison. I’m teaching you a life lesson, understand? Breaking and entering into another cats home and trying to kitnap his kits is a criminal offense.”

“But we never! It was a mistake!” She whined.

“Oh, Honestly! Such lies!” Bustopher tutted, though secretly he held a few slices of turkey for the poor twins too. “You say that, but I’m fairly certain that earlier you two were building smoke screens and shooting darts like a pair of seasoned assassins!”

“Y-Yeah… Bu-… we-… wha-…” The twins stuttered and stammered but eventually wound down with nothing to say. It was true, they had indeed done all of the above. Without a leg to stand on, they hung their heads, but quickly raised them again when they saw the turkey that Bustopher held out to them.

“… I must say: That was strangely impressive...”

Re energised the twins hungrily accepted the turkey slices and began gobbling on them rabidly. Bustopher smiled at them, before once again getting lost in his thoughts…

But then, how did the humans not find any trace of the earlier traps the twins had set? Surely, they must have found where the smoke screen was set? And the sounds of thunder and lightning? Had the humans really just slept through all of it? 

Bustopher then turned his gaze back to the bed, where his eyes settled on his small nephew who was currently being accosted by the Maine coon beside him. 

He let out a deep sigh.

Watching young Mistoffelees playing and rolling about like that, the old tux could have almost been fooled once again into believing that his nephew was ordinary. But alas…. The old war cat knew better now. Especially after what he'd seen tonight.

“Mistoffelees…. So you have the gift too? Just like your mother….” Bustopher thought to himself. 

Tiny Mistoffelees continued to valiantly wrestle with the Rum Tum Tugger; blissfully unaware that his dear old uncle watching over him now knew of his secret. He’d never wanted his Uncle to know, and therefore Mistoffelees had never told him. He was planning too! But he just didn’t know how. Talking to grown ups was never easy; but little did the young one know... that nine times out of ten, grown ups had a way of finding things out…

In truth, Bustopher felt awful. He so terribly wanted to call his nephew aside and bring the issue up with him, or better yet for Mistoffelees himself to approach him with the subject himself; but he looked so happy in that moment, and frankly his uncle hadn't the energy to disturb him anymore than he had been.

Bustopher had gradually picked up on Mistoffeleeses quirks not long after he’d come to live with him. At first the old cat had put the odd goings on down to him perhaps going senile old and his nephew just being an odd cookie. 

But things soon began to add up: The way he used to put Mistoffelees to bed in his basket only to wake up in the morning to cries of distress when the boy had somehow managed to get himself stuck up on the highest shelf in the library, seemingly with no memory of how he’d gotten there. The way he’d catch small objects levitating out the corner of his eye whenever Mistoffelees was in the room, only for them to immediately clatter to the floor whenever he looked at them head on. The odd specks of light that would sometimes flicker around his little coat from time to time…

But the real nail in the coffin was after the time the stray kittens had arrived, and that mysterious scorch mark had appeared on the floor only to vanish a second later, seemingly after Mistoffeleeses ramblings: Bustophers suspicions had been only halfway confirmed then. 

And now tonight: You see... Bustopher hadn't arrived mere seconds before Macavity was about to deliver that fatal blow. In fact, the old tom had come scampering up the stairs the second the poison had warn off, only to come to a screeching halt outside of the nursery room door when he had heard the unmistakable voice of his shy nephew proudly emanating through the wooden frame: "-Or I'll show you what a REAL magical cat can do." 

Astounded, flabbergasted, and naturally disorientated... Bustopher had all but frozen up outside of the door in that moment, and for the rest of the events that evening, he had been peeking in utter speechlessness. 

It was the first time he'd ever witnessed his nephews magic first hand, the first time he'd ever witnessed ANY full on magic!: and it was paws down, the most memorable moment of all his life.

Bustopher folded his paws and puffed out his chest. Respectfully Bustopher decided not to press the boy, he was after all a shy and hesitant child. But a magical cat, hm?

“I suppose it makes sense…” He muttered lowly.

“What was that, governor?” Mungojerrie gabbled through a mouthful of turkey.

“I said It’s nearly time for bed. Anything you don’t eat within the next five minutes I’m taking away; do I make myself clear?”

With a squeak the twins hurriedly finished their meal. Bustopher chortled at their reaction, before making his way over to the bed.

Well, at the end of the day, they really all were just innocent kittens; and as for the mysteries revolving around Mistoffeleeses powers, they would have to wait for another time. Right now the kits needed to settle down…


	22. Snuggle down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the afternoons hectic excitement, Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees snuggle down to sleep. However... first there is something Mistoffelees wants to ask Rum Tum Tugger, and interesting secrets are revealed about his fluffy friend

The Rum Tum Tugger nommed Mistoffeleeses ear lobe and shook him about with his paws.

“O-Ouch, Tuggerrr!” Mistoffelees whined helplessly. While he’d enjoyed playing a minute ago, it was beginning to grow quite tiresome and he wanted to go to sleep now.

“H-Hey, Misto-…” Tugger was so frantic in his rough housing he could barely speak for rolling around “Wh-When you do your magic. Why do you shout ‘presto’ all the time? I-I-is it like a magical word?”

“Shhh!” Mistoffelees put his finger to his lips and looked over at his uncle who was feeding Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer in their makeshift prison. “I-I suppose so…” He replied, now trying to pry the Maine coon off of him “I saw the word on a jar in parlour one day and I just liked the way it sounded…”

“’Presto’…?” At last Tugger released his jaws from Mistoffeleeses ear and tilted his head in thought “Presto…” He said again. Mistoffelees began to straighten out his ear “Hey! I think I’ve heard of that too! Isn’t it what humans put in that food called pasta?”

“Tugger, that’s ‘Pesto’” Munkustrap called from the opposite side of the bed. The silver tabby was halfway off to dream land now, Demeter was snuggled into his back and Bombalurina lay cuddled between her sister and Victoria who was already snoozing (Victoria loved sleeping)

“Pesto? Pesto… Hey, that’s what you call me, big brother!” Tugger beamed getting up and shifting all of the blankets, eliciting an aggravated groan from the still half-awake kittens all along the line. 

“Ugh…. That’s ‘Pest’, Tugger, and you ARE ONE. Now go to sleep!” Munkustrap grumbled, readjusting the covers before rolling over to face Demeter, whom he rested his head upon gently.

“Pesto? No, No… the jar wasn’t a food jar…” Mistoffelees began, interrupted as Tugger nestled down again beside him “It said something like…. Um….. ‘Presto! And the dirt is gone!’” he announced the last line in a proud voice as if he were reciting a line from a play; it caused Tugger to cackle heartily which only served to aggravate the others even more, Mistoffelees included. 

“Ha ha ha! Say that again, Misto!”

“Tugger, if you don’t shut up. I’m gonna kick your scraggly butt out of the bed. You hear me?” Bombalurina warned, not turning her head, but her anger clearly expressed through her voice…

“Hey!” Tugger pouted peeking up to glare at her. While he was still in the middle of his play time, his voice was audibly offended. “When I’m’a grown up you won’t be able to take your eyes off of this ‘scraggly’ butt of mine, Bombalurina!”

“Yeah, yeah… keep dreaming…” she replied.

“Ooooh! Just you wait!” Tugger mumbled, vigorously nestling back down into Mistoffelees. The tux, while annoyed with him, thought that the only way to settle the big ball of mischief was to put his arms around him, which to his surprise, Tugger almost obediently snuzzled into. Mistoffelees petted his friends back as he continued his rant: “…. She’ll see, Misto! When I’m big, I’m gonna have such a great butt, and no one will call me ugly or scraggly ever again…”

Mistoffeleeses eyes widened. 

The way that Rum Tum Tugger had muttered that last part, had sounded almost wounded, maybe even a bit sad? which was very unlike the proud, strutting ball of fluff that Tugger was known for being.  
He thought the sentence over: “‘Call me ‘Ugly’ or ‘scraggly’ ever again’”. Did that mean cats often called Rum Tum Tugger those names? How awful… but Tugger wasn’t any of those names. Sure, he looked a tad odd, but to go that far…

Mistoffelees supposed even Tugger could get insecure sometimes. Sighing, the tux cuddled his friend closer, which made the dejected Tuggers ears to perk up again. Mistoffelees smiled, that cheered him up. Just the fact that Tugger was safe and well was enough to cheer him up too. He really was quite a lovely cat. 

“…I’m sure you will have a lovely behind, Tugger.” Mistoffelees replied, leaning his chin on Tuggers head. His mane made for a rather good pillow actually. “You will be very popular indeed.”

“Yeah! I’m gonna be tall and big and muscular and handsome! By butt will be the best thing in London! And no tom will ever stand in my way! Mwa Ha Ha Ha…” Tugger giggled into Mistoffeleeses neck.

Mistoffelees grinned “Queens will be doing back flips and screaming their lungs out over you, Tugger…”

“Damn right!”

“You will be the most handsome, most marvellous tom that ever lived”

“With the best butt!”

“The best behind.”

“The golden butt!”

“Alright, Alright… that’s enough… time for lights out” Bustopher broke up the conversation and climbed up on to the side table to get the light. Before nosing the switch, he took one last look at the  
kittens to make sure they were all settled, before switching the light off and hopping back down onto the floor.

“…Goodnight” He called softly.

“Goodnight” The kittens replied sleepily, though not all of them replied, as even Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were out for the count now. As far as he could hear from that chorus it was only that Maine coon and his nephew up now.

At the sound of their sweet tender voices, the old tom couldn’t help but smile. It was rather nice having a house filled with kittens to lighten up the atmosphere. With a final swish of his tail, Bustopher sauntered out into the hallway, before closing the door behind him. 

The nursery was quickly filled with a gentle darkness and the sound of kittens snoozing, with the occasional ‘tick ticking’ of the clock.

In the darkness, Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger snuzzled each other. Their little tails curled together, and their paws wrapped around one another’s shoulders. 

The little tuxedo could feel his friends frenetic energy slowly begin to drop and his breathing grow heavier as he gradually began to fall asleep. But before he went out completely, a question popped into Mistoffeleeses mind and he gently shook Tugger awake:

“H-Hey, Tugger… Tugger?” He whispered.

“M-Mmm?” Tugger didn’t even open his eyes.

“Hey, Tugger… there’s, something I’ve been wondering ever since we first met…”

“W-What’s that…?” Tugger buried his head under Mistoffeleeses chin again.

“Tugger. Are you half- lion?”

…

The Maine coon immediately sprung back up into a crouching position, his eyes big and wide and confused and trained on Mistoffelees in the darkness: “… What?” 

“Lion? Are you half- lion?” Mistoffelees asked again, genuinely interested. 

“Li-…on…?”

“Yes, Lion. As in those big cats who roar and eat gazelles and are so huge, they can eat a human. Those Lions.”

“…A Lion??” 

Mistoffelees shrunk down a little, he hoped he hadn’t offended Tugger, he wasn’t at all good with social interactions yet. But he was just so genuinely curious about it, he just had to ask him before he forgot. 

“W-Well…” He kneaded his paws and continued mutedly “Its just… when I first met you: With your big mane and your gold eyes and your patterning… I-I-I thought that… well, you were one…”

“… You thought I was a lion, Misto?” Tugger asked again. His voice was also quiet, clearly so as not to wake anyone, but he didn’t sound offended. 

“Yes.” Mistoffelees replied sheepishly looking into his friends gold eyes. He gave a shrug and a small grin so as to soften any possible misunderstandings, he really really didn’t want Rum Tum Tugger to think he was poking fun.

Rum Tum Tugger gazed into Mistoffeleeses eyes for a long while… before his snout crumpled up, a scoff escaped his mouth… and at once he had to clamp his paws over his face to muffle the bouts of laughter bubbling up inside of him. 

“H-Hey… don’t laugh…” Mistoffelees pouted, his ears going flat as Tugger desperately tried to keep his laughing fit from waking the others up.

The Maine coon kitten had to wait a good few seconds before he finally managed to pull himself together enough to speak to Mistoffelees again. With a huge beam he addressed the confused looking tux  
“Heheh…. Y’-y’ know… a ‘Lion’ is the nicest name anyone has ever called me, Mist.”

“R-Really?”

Tugger nodded, reaching out and holding Mistoffeleeses paw in his own. “Mm hm. Usually some of the other junkyard cats call me ‘Dirty half-breed’ or ‘freak’”

“That’s awful!” Mistoffelees nearly cried out, placing his own paw over Tuggers. How terrible, who’d call a poor kitten as lovely as Tugger those names? … So that explained what he was talking about earlier, the ‘Snaggly’ and the ‘Ugly’ …

“How dare they! that’s so mean, why would they do that to you, Tugger?”

Rum Tum Tugger was too busy revelling in the joy of holding Mistoffeleeses soft little white paws to reply for a moment. 

He gazed at them and petted them. Not only was he magic, but his Misto was a really kind and caring friend too, probably the nicest he’d ever met aside from his honourable brother and the sisters. “… Well, my mama did some naughty things…” He replied.

“Your… Mama?”

“Yeah…” Tugger placed his forehead against Mistoffeleeses paws “… I don’t know why, but one day she ran away from the junkyard. No one ever knew why, but apparently, she came back just once to drop me off in a plastic bag. Mine and Munkustraps Papa took me in at once. But apparently she left me because I’m so…..” Still smiling, he couldn’t help but shudder and hold Mistoffeleeses paw tighter as he uttered the next word “Ugly.”

Mistoffeleeses reaction was immediate “You are NOT ugly, Tugger!” he declared, squeezing Tuggers paw supportively.

“Yeah, I am!” Tugger, though his face was mostly turned downward, couldn’t hide the fact that he was almost in tears. “ I AM Ugly…. Damn it, look at me, Misto. M-my coat is all mismatched, m-my body is a lot ganglier than the average kit my age, I have this strange poofy thing on the end of my tail, I have a huge mane, and eyes like a…. like a… like a pug!” Tugger stifled a deep sniffle, and Mistoffeleeses heart nearly broke “….I-I look like I’ve been hit by a truck!” Tugger finally said. Unable to hold back anymore, the bigger kitten began to quietly sob, and he slowly sank down into Mistoffeleeses white chest to cuddle up close to his heart.

Mistoffelees was about to cry too at this point. 

“N-No one ever wants to play with me. I’m a burden to my big brother and my Papa, and the only time anyone ever pays me attention is when I’m bad... it would be better if I just disappeared…” Rum Tum Tugger wept, bearing his paws so deeply into Mistoffelees that his claws nearly cut into him. Tears began to escape Mistoffeleeses eyes as well now, and he cuddled Tugger in the way he’d cuddle his little sister Victoria; the roles were reversed, and now he felt like the oldest.

“No way. You’re sunny, and funny, a bit crazy… but lovely all the same. You’re my best friend, Tugger… I’ll always want to play with you! It would be a crime if a lovely cat like you disappeared!” 

Rum Tum Tugger continued to cry, he obviously needed to let it out. He was so energetic and bombastic all the time, it was impossible to tell he was carrying such sorrow inside of him.

“…And remember what you said earlier… You’re going to have the best butt in all of London when you’re a grown up!”

Tugger sputtered a little, before letting out a familiar giggle “M-… Misto… you just said ‘butt’”

“Shall I say it again…?”

“N’yeah…” Tugger was starting settle down.

Mistoffelees sighed, he hated saying the word, however if it cheered Tugger up: “… Butt”

Thankfully, Tugger was starting to feel lighter, he even laughed. “Hehe… do it again.”

“… butt”

“Ha Ha! Now say-… Now say-… Now say Poop!”

“I-I’m not saying that!” though it couldn’t be seen as they were in the dark, Mistoffeleeses cheeks went bright red. Darn it, just when he was having a touching moment with Tugger and he was legitimately being cute; he had to go and say or do something crude! Oh well… at least he was going back to normal. 

“Poop! Say poop!” Tugger giggled and began to knead at him. 

“No way!” Mistoffelees whined, kneading him back. 

Tuggers face was visible now, tears were still at the corners of his eyes. But he was grinning vibrantly from ear to ear, and Mistoffelees had to stop to gaze a while at him.  
How could anyone say that the kitten before him was anything but beautiful? Mismatched markings and wild mane aside; Tugger was gorgeous. He had a smile as glorious as the summer sun hitting the golden petals of a newly bloomed sunflower. Even though he said he felt like a burden… he was always happy, and never bitter, that made him strong Mistoffelees thought. He walked to his own beat no matter where he went, and he kept his head and his tail held high, laughter and mischief trailed after him like the twinkling of little bells. Almost like…. Magic. 

"S-Sorry for crying, Misto" He snuffled bravely. 

"I-Its okay..." Mistoffelees was still staring.

“Hey… Mist? You’re staring at me?”

Mistoffelees blinked, and abashedly shook his head. Woops, he hadn’t meant to stare, it was just that Tugger was…. Tugger …. Was? 

“S-Sorry, Tugger! I-I was just thinking that…. Well…” He cast his eyes to the side. Should he tell him? wouldn’t it be cheesy and make things awkward between them? but then… after all he’d just confessed to Mistoffelees, perhaps Tugger needed to hear this: 

“Y-Y-You look really handsome when you smile.”

For the second time, Rum Tum Tugger had to pause and stare at Mistoffelees with large eyes. His body completely still as he gauged the cat before him. Had that been Flattery? Pity? Sarcasm? 

“I mean it.” Mistoffelees said again, his heart was beginning to pound for some reason and his cheeks seemed to be heating up as well. Was he coming down with something? This wasn’t good… maybe he should tell Uncle Bustopher, hopefully he didn’t need to go to where the humans called the ‘vets’. 

Tugger couldn’t pinpoint what it was that was wrong with his funny friend in that moment, the tux had clearly gone all shy, but whatever it was would have to wait. As the longer he gazed at Mistoffelees, the funnier he began to feel in his tummy, and his chest began to feel like… like it was being filled with butterflies. 

Watching those deep, soulful blue green eyes staring off into the corner with an emotion he didn’t quite get, Rum Tum Tugger couldn’t help but feel like he was gazing into the face of a fairy cat. 

“T-thanks.” He replied blankly, still entranced by those magical eyes. Damn it…. they were quite possibly the most beautiful colours he’d ever seen. One was the colour of the deep blue ocean and the other was like an emerald forest at twilight “You’re…. Kind’a cute, too, Mist”

Tugger found himself wincing for some reason. Why was he embarrassed saying that? Mistoffelees WAS cute! That’s why he found himself snuzzling him all the time, right? 

“So then…. Are you? or aren’t you?” The tux inquired again. Rum Tum Tugger tilted his head in confusion, he’d quite forgotten the question that had started all of this in the first place and it took him a while to remember. 

“Oh! am I half-lion?”

Mistoffelees nodded. They were holding paws again now, nestled down face to face on the soft cotton pillows, almost ready to fall asleep again… but first Mistoffelees needed his answer.

“Heh, No… of course not. My mane comes from what my Papa calls ‘Maine coon’ blood. It’s a big cat breed with a fluffy mane. But they usually have matching coat patterns, as for mine: I don’t know why my fur is black with leopard patches on my neck and legs and my Mane is gold. I suppose it’s a mystery.” 

“I see. I like it, anyway.” Mistoffelees smiled, leaning his forehead against Tuggers before caressing his soft golden mane. Rum Tum Tugger smiled into the pillow as he began to drift into slumber.

“Thanks Mist…”

“You’re welcome, Tugger…”

And with that final parting whisper. The two friends were soon off to the land of dreams, and the once noisy nursery fell into a hushed silence. Awaiting the hour when the sunlight would pour through the curtains again and the kittens could wake up to get into even more mischief. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later: All finished! :) wow... thank you so much if you have read this far. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed the jelly kittens adventure here and I hope I didn't go too crazy towards the end with the story ^ ^; I had a lot of fun with the jelly kittens on this ride and I'm actually a little sad its over... once again Thank you to all those who have been following this story and leaving kudos and comments, you give me life :)
> 
> I hope to meet you again soon :)


End file.
